Trying to Seduce Mr Cullen
by rebecca pattinson-cullenxxx
Summary: AH,OOC-When Bella returns to Forks,she is reunited with her old friends the Cullens.when she finds out that edward is her teacher she does all she can to try and seduce him. story better than summery.m.R&R.EXB,AXJ,EMXR.BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, PLEASE READXX
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back to FucksForks

'Great' I thought as I looked out the plane window. I was about twenty minutes from landing in hell. Why must I subject myself to this torture, but the fact that it wasn't actually me subjecting myself to the torture, it was my mother. My mother, the one person that I always thought I was the closest to, apparently 'just couldn't take my bad attitude any more'. As if that was the case, I was nothing but understanding when she decided to date Phil, but agreeing to marry him was going too far. The poor boy was eight years younger than her; in fact I was kind of worried about his virtue. Okay that was going too far but honestly that wasn't the only thing that was getting on my nerves, lately it seemed the slightest of things could change my mood and it was a change for the worse. Mt mother and I had never fought and when I finally snapped at her she thought it would be a good idea that I moved in with my dad for a while. FORKS, what the fuck was I going to do in Forks? I barely remember the place; I haven't been in Forks in about seven years. I used to visit my father every summer here but once I turned ten I demanded that he come visit me and he did. I could never hate my dad, no I could never resent Charlie and I would make my mission for me not to fight with him whilst I live here. He sounded genuinely happy when I had told him that I was coming, I couldn't disappoint him, and I didn't need another person hating me.

Once off the plane I grabbed my three duffle bags and met with an ecstatic Charlie. As soon as I reached him he embraced me in a huge hug.

"Bells, I'm so glad you came, I've missed you so much!" he said still holding me tight to him.

"Yeah Dad I'm glad I came, I've missed you too" I lied, only the last part was a lie, I had missed Charlie. "Dad, not to ruin the father-daughter moment or anything but I can't breathe". As soon as the words left my mouth he let go of me but the smile never left his face. He took my bags from me and led me to his cruiser and we drove back to Forks, sigh. The journey wasn't too long, but the silence was a little awkward. As we entered the small town of Forks, when I say small I mean small as in a population of only 3220 people, I groaned internally. It wasn't until we passed the familiar road to Charlie's house, my house-ugh, that it thought about the Cullen's. The Cullen's home was once my second home, I more than likely spent more time there with Alice than at my parents' house. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me, I even called them mom and dad, and Emmett was the over-protective brother that I had never had the chance to have. Then there was Edward, the green-eyed God I had spent the first half of my life loosing sleep over. He never saw me as anything less than a sister but never anything more either, he was five years older than me, the last time I saw him was when I was here seven years ago, he was fifteen and gorgeous. When I was five, I had planned my dream wedding to Edward, I wish. I had to ask…

"Dad, do the Cullen's still live around here?" I asked not meeting his gaze, they had probably left this small town years ago, the Cullen's were destined for greatness and I had always known it.

"Shit! I almost forgot Alice is picking you up for school tomorrow" I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts and was dumbfounded by what my father had just said. I hadn't seen or talked to Alice in seven years and she was going to bring to school tomorrow, wow I'm a really shit friend.

"Huh" that was all I could manage. "Dad, I haven spoken to Alice in what seven years and you're telling me she's taking me to school tomorrow, I wasn't sure if she even remembered me?"

My dad paused for a moment to make sure I had finished my little rant and then replied "Well don't worry she definitely remembers you, when I met here last week, I mentioned that you were coming home and ever since that every second word that has come out of her mouth is 'Bella'. Charlie took a deep breathe and continued "Believe me that girl can talk, in the past week I've heard her voice more than I've heard any one else's and I've known people going on 30 years"

"Well, same old Alice" once again the silence returned in the car. I was now stuck with a stupid smile on my face. For once in my life something good was happening to me.

As we approached the same two-bedroom house that my father had bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage I noticed 3 figures standing in the porch.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" Charlie chuckled. I took that as a sure sign that the figures standing in the porch were Alice, Emmett and … Edward. The last name sent the already fluttering butterflies in my stomach into frenzy. Great, I haven't seen the guy in 7 years and he already has this kind of effect on me. "Oh, and look she's brought body guards" the chuckle still evident in his voice.

Charlie parked the car in the driveway, I took a deep breathe and stepped out the car only to be gathered in a huge hug by a small, blacked haired Pixie. This had to be Alice.

"Bella!" she cried "I've missed you so much" she tightened her hug for a few more seconds and then stepped back with a sad look on her face "Why haven't you called? I've missed you so fucking much that I almost had a heart attack when Charlie told me you were coming home."

"Alice, I'm sorry I would have called you if I knew that you still thought of me as a friend…"

I was cut off by Alice's angry voice "Bella, I don't think of you as a friend…" I knew it, she didn't even consider me a friend anymore, but what was she doing at my house and telling me how much she's missed me "Bells, you're not a friend, you never were, you were always my sister and family doesn't ever forget family" tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and mine, I could feel the brim of my eyelid burning from the traitor tears. Alice continued to stare at me her face turning gloomy, her brows furrowing. I couldn't find my voice. "Isabella Swan if you do not say anything, I will be heart broken for the rest of my life and it will make my last confession rather pointless, don't you think?" she let out a small laugh between sniffles. I may not been able to speak but threw my arms around Alice as soon as she finished her sentence. "Thank God Bella, I was beginning to think I had lost my sister."

"Hey Al, as touchy feely as that little rant of yours was, is there any chance that I'll get to give my little sister a hug? You know, like now?" Emmett's booming voice shouted from the porch.

"Emmett we're girls, we actually show our emotions unlike some giant teddy bears we know." Alice winked at me and Emmett flushed a little. He also seemed like a giant teddy bear to me. Just then I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emmett.

"Hey Em, I love you too and all but you're kind of crushing my ribs!" I laughed and so did everyone else, but nonetheless Emmett stepped back releasing his hold on me. "So, lets get one thing clear before you start school tomorrow NO BOYS!" I rolled my eyes and both Alice and I laughed. "Ha, Alice I don't know what you're laughing at Mr. Hale is pretty close to me removing 'his little friend'" Alice suddenly stopped laughing and flushed.

Edward was slowly making his way down the porch steps, he looked amazing- I've never wanted anything, let alone a person, as much as I wanted him. Edward was less bulky than Emmett and his untidy bronze hair looked as though he had just woken up and got out of bed… SEX HAIR. I tried to look away but it was literally impossible, I literally could hear my jaw hit the ground. I could get any boy I wanted in Phoenix… unfortunately Edward-Fuck Me- Cullen was all man and somehow I doubt the same rules apply. I stared at him in awe. When suddenly my inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by the sexiest velvet voice I have ever heard.

"So Bella … don't I get a hug?" he asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and widening his arms as he approached me. I walked hesitantly towards him not fully trusting myself to just give him a hug. He wrapped his hands around my waist, his hands lower than anyone else's, and I was perfectly happy with that. I was overwhelmed by the bolt of electricity that travelled through my body. I wanted nothing more than to stay like this, his strong arms around me and his delicious cool breathe tickling my ear… when I was brought out of my fantasies by a light 'A-hem' so I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's embrace.

"So..." Alice began "since my sister never felt the need to call me… we get to play Bella-Barbie before school tomorrow" everyone but me chuckled. Fuck, which meant I had to get up early knowing Alice- she hasn't changed a bit.

By the time I was settled in, it was getting late and the Cullen's had to leave. Before leaving the Cullen's gave me a final hug. As Alice left she turned suddenly and nearly shouted "Bella, I almost forgot… I can't wait for you to meet your new English teacher, in fact he's…" before she even had a chance to finish Edward cut her off.

"He's a fucking dick, watch yourself because he might be a little over-friendly" he winked and shot me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

Once the Cullen's left, I said night to Charlie and headed for bed. I let sleep overtake me and slipped into an unconsciousness that revolved around Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter with my teacher

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 2: Encounter with My Teacher**

I awoke early the next morning, it was still grey outside- God, I hate this place and I hate that bitch I call mom for sending me here. I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. I let the warm water relax my already tense muscles.

I went to my closet and took out the clothes Alice bought for me, it was the first time I had seen them because she wouldn't let me see them last night. I changed quickly and admired myself in the mirror- the outfit was simple, exactly my style. I admired the way the dark skinny jeans that hugged my lower curves, the way the midnight blue tank top showed the right amount of cleavage and emphasised my curves and how the Jimmy Choo's made my legs look a mile long. I grabbed my make-up bag and threw on some mascara and strawberry flavoured lip-gloss. Before leaving my room I sprayed some Juicy Couture perfume on my neck, grabbed my handbag and a simple white lounge cardigan. I blew my reflection a kiss and a slight smile- I'm really am a vein fucking bitch.

I went downstairs and put pop-tarts in the toaster. While waiting, I noticed the white piece of paper on the fridge:

_Bells,_

_Left early for work, have a good day._

_Be home round 8._

_Love_

_Charlie._

I had just finished my pop tarts when I heard a beep from outside. I locked the front door with the hidden key from outside and turned to admire Alice's yellow Porsche- that rich bitch. I gave her a wicked smile as I approached the passenger door.

"I approve of the ride, bitch" I chuckled as I entered the car. Alice beamed and I could tell that the car was her baby. With Alice's driving we were at the school in a matter of minutes.

Alice pulled into the student parking lot, without slowing her speed; she reversed into an open space. I took one look at the school; it was so…so… so…grey! Like everything else in this shit town.

We got out of the car only to be met by numerous wolf whistles and a couple dozen pairs of lust filled boys' eyes- there was only one MAN that was getting into my pants in Forks and I was going to do what ever it takes to get him there. Alice and I exchanged wicked smiles as we made our way to the head office. On the way there two girls called Alice's name.

"Hey Al, so you going to Newton's party Saturday, no parents and a shit-load of alcohol?" she asked, the girl gave me a friendly smile. "So, is this the famous Bella, as in chief of police's daughter?" realising her words she quickly spoke again "I mean…erm…no…what there's not party containing minors drinking?" it came out as an unsure question and gave them a wide grin and they walked away in fits of laughter.

"That's Lauren and Jess, those two are off there heads, I'll introduce you at lunch". I could definitely do with some alcohol in my system. I haven't had "the flu"- that is how I deal with my hangovers; I just refer to them as the flu- in ages.

"So are you going Saturday?" I asked, I wonder if Edward would go, thought he doesn't seem like the type to go to a party with underage drinking, why would he?

"Well Bella, Edward, Emmett and I were kind of hoping that you'd come to Seattle with us this weekend" She asked, a pleading tone in her voice. "Will you come, please?" she was unconvinced by my silence. I was still in disbelief- did she just say that Edward-SexGod-Cullen was hoping that I'd go away with him for the weekend, I was pretty sure that there were other names in the sentence too but I didn't give a fuck.

_Of course I'll go, Alice, Bella Swan does not turn down a weekend away with someone as sexy as your brother-_ that's what I should have said but instead I began thinking about my 'loving, caring, ruining my fucking plans with Edward Cullen, adoring father.

"I don't know, maybe?" it came out as a question.

"But Be-el-a…" Alice moaned pronouncing my name in three syllables "you _have_ to go, Jasper and Rosalie are going and they're just dying to meet you- please?"

"Jasper, Rosalie?" I said in a questioning tone. These people were hardly going to convince me to go.

"Well, Jasper is kind of my-uh boyfriend and Rose, Jasper's sister, is Em's girlfriend" Okay, so we've got Alice's boyfriend and Emmett's girlfriend, now what about Edward?

"Isn't Edward's girlfriend coming, is he bringing anyone?" my voice betraying me and showing too much emotional distress.

"Well Bella, Edward hasn't got a girlfriend, he usually beds them and then dumps them the next day" she paused "He never sticks around, and he has never had a real girlfriend? But I can feel a change coming soon." I had to laugh at Alice; the poor girl thought she was psychic. He grin suddenly grew into a serious expression.

"Really Bella, my brother has such bad commitment issues with women, I actually think he may be gay."

"I always thought Emmett was too soft for his own good, it's only a matter of time 'til he comes out of the closet" I was a the near point of stitches, Alice's expression changed from seriousness to a huge grin and she too was holding her side because of her laughter. We were at the front office now.

"I've gotta text Emmett and tell him what you just said" her laughter now a mere giggle "He's gonna kill you, you know?"

"What's he gonna do, hit me with his purse?" I chuckled. Alice gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading for class.

Innocent Bella was now taking charge. Confident Bella only showed her head when she had friends that would back her up. I would have to ask Charlie about Seattle, I didn't want to get in trouble my first week here. I walked up to the desk, there was a red haired old women sitting behind the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked. I told her who I was and she handed me a map of the school and my class schedule. I had English first, great I get to meet the overfriendly dickhead teacher.

I followed the map but being the klutz I am I fallen about three times before reaching room E1. I looked at my watch, shit I was already 15 minutes late. I reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the staring eyes- Confident Bella may love the attention but Innocent Bella hates it- I opened the door slowly and quietly, I made a perfect, graceful and quiet entrance, my head still looking at the floor. Everything was going well until I tripped over thin air- only I could do that- I steadied myself but let my books fall to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Welcome to the class Miss Swan, I'm your English teacher Mr. Cullen." I heard a velvet voice say from the front of the room. God_, please let it be a coincidence, please let it be a coincidence, please let it be a coincidence._ My face was now beginning to burn as the flow of blood ran to my cheeks. I was just about to pick up my books when a pair of pale hands reached them before me. "Bella" he said whilst offering me my books. Sure enough the overfriendly English teacher was…

_**Edward-Sexual-Cullen.**_

**A/N:** Okay so I hope you are all enjoying this, I was going to put the entire class in this but I decided it would be better as a chapter by itself- so here's the deal… I promise to update at least every 2 days if you promise to review and remember this is my firstfanfic so pleaseeee be nice.

Thanks

Becca =]

xOoOX..#

Sorry so short- I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Split Personalities

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 3: Split Personalities **

"HOLY SHIT!" I nearly shouted- there were a few giggles and snickers from the students in the class. _Shit, shit, shit, holy fucking shit._ Edward Cullen is my teacher; my Edward Cullen was my fucking English teacher.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" he whispered trying to hold back the laughter than was threatening to escape his lips. His full, red lips that were now calling me to kiss him. Hmm… I wonder how comfortable his desk is, _snap out of it Bella, you can think about that tonight but right now you have to say something so he doesn't think you're retarded._

"Edward…how…what are you…?" _Yeah Bella, you showed him, he won't think you're retarded at all!_ Since when do I have split personalities, this is what Forks does to you I guess. I looked at Edward; he had a smug and amused look on his face. He turned around with a small shake of his head and went back to his desk.

"So, Isabella…" he raised an eyebrow at me before continuing, amused tone still evident in his voice. "Would you care introducing yourself to the class?" I shot Edward a death glare.

"It's Bella and no I'd rather not introduce myself to the class…" I was interrupted by a low whistle from a blonde haired, baby faced boy at the back of the class. "I'm sure I'll get to know them all in my own time" I turned and faced the blonde boy and gave him a wink. There's no harm in giving the boy hope. When I looked at Edward his smug look turned into one of dislike and… well I wasn't sure what the second emotion was… maybe anger. I had to look away; I was already staring into his eyes way longer than needed. I turned my attention back to the blonde hired boy, a huge smile playing on his lips. He was just about to open his mouth when Edward replied.

"Mike, I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you" Edward too was now looking at Mike. The boy, I presumed was Mike, tried once again to open his mouth. "Do you really want detention Mike, 'cause I swear to God, you open your mouth once more and that's were you're heading" Okay Edward was a fucking lunatic, one minute he's joking and the next he's sending death glares to one of his students. _Note to self: get Eddie boy mad so you can get detention with him._

"What the fuck, Mr. Cullen, I'm only making Bella feel welcomed to our class and you go threatening me fucking detention" Mike shouted.

"Mike sit the fuck down or get out of my fucking classroom" Edward replied. It looked as though Edward didn't give a shit whether Mike stayed or left. Edward turned to look at me; he had a smile on his lips again.

**E.P.O.V**

I swear to all that is fucking holy, if Newton did not sit the fuck down, I was going to fucking kill him. As if I needed another reason to hate that kid. I hated him first time he entered my fucking class room, I hated him the first time he tried to hit on my sister, as if Alice would even Newton a second fucking glance- as I would fucking let her, and now here he was trying to flirt in the middle of my fucking classroom, in front of everyone I might add, with none-other than Bella. The one good thing that has happened to me in about 3 fucking years- Bella has come back- all grown up, curves in the right places, long brown mahogany hair, matching brown eyes that you could get lost in and here I was her fucking teacher. Why must life be so cruel? When I saw her added to my class list yesterday I thought everything was going to be fine. Bella had come back and my family was complete again, my family didn't feel right without Bella. Not only did me, Emmett and Alice miss Bella but so did Carlisle and Esme- they had lost daughter and our house was filled of pictures of Bella, Alice, Emmett and I from when Bella had lived here and when she came to visit in the summer. I missed Bella, when she was five she told me that she was going to marry me and that we were going to live in a big white house with dog named Patty, the girl definitely had a big imagination. I had never really considered Bella less than part of my family, I would never let anything happen to that little girl and when I thought of Bella I always saw that little five year old that told me about her marriage plans. Well that's how I saw Bella until I actually laid eyes on her last night. My five year old little sister had turned into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, no one could ever compare to her- she was an angel. At that moment I no longer saw Bella as my little sister, I wanted more with Bella, more than family, more than friendship, I wanted Bella in a way a brother should never want his little sister. When she hugged me the spark that travelled through my body was the most unbelievable feeling I had ever had, her scent over whelmed my senses and I couldn't help but put my hands around her perfect waist. I didn't want to let go and I could have sworn she didn't want to either but we had to and that was when I knew I had to have Bella, I also knew that I would have to wait until I was no longer her teacher- could I really last until June to have Bella, that was 6 months away and it was hard enough trying not to touch her right now. But maybe if we were careful, maybe we could get away with it, technically I wasn't her teacher outside this classroom- _No Edward stop thinking like that, Bella deserves better than to be hidden and to have to sneak around because of you_. Yes, of course Bella deserved more than that but what if she found someone before she graduated, what if thought that he was the 'one' when it was so obvious that we were meant for each other, or maybe it was just me that felt that way. Bella Swan has me fucked-up in the head, I'm beginning to think that I have split personalities, one saying 'take Bella Swan right after class the desk would be more than comfortable', the other saying 'be careful, one you're Bella's teacher and two its illegal to even think about your students in that way'. Fuck this, I'm not going to sit around and let Mike take _My Bella_. _Shit, I forgot that 'My Bella' was standing right in front of me along with the rest of the class. _I turned and faced Bella, a smile growing on my face when I saw her.

"As you can see, we are very mature in this class" I said referring to the argument that I had just had with Newton. A giggle escaped her perfect, full lips. I love her smile. "So Bella, why don't you take a seat down the back? Since the class are working on an assignment I gave them last week, you can sit this class out"

"Mr. Cullen, there's a seat free next to me" God give me patience before I actually throw Newton out the fucking window. I shot him a death glare and he instantly shut up and returned his attention to his essay. I turned my attention back to Bella. She has a faraway look on her face- was she really thinking about Mike that way, I would have to ask her soon and if the answer is 'yes' send Emmett on the poor kid.

"You know sir I have no problem doing the assignment, I'm well able to handle it or anything else you throw at me, for that matter" she said only for me to hear, she gave me a little wink and continued "Maybe you can explain it to me after class?" Please let me have imagined the double meaning to her sentence, if not the class was going to see a lot more of me than they are used to seeing- why must Bella have this effect on me?"

"Maybe I'll explain it to during lunch some day Miss Swan, I wouldn't want you late for any of your classes now would I?"I instructed Bella to sit in a desk in the side of the room, as far from Newton as possible, that still didn't stop him staring at her perfect ass- couldn't blame him there though, I had to return to my desk before the class was going to see something they shouldn't. I saw Bella take something from her bag. I then turned my attention back to the papers in front of me, not really seeing what was written on the papers but seeing the gorgeous smile, face, hair, br…_stop Edward, really the class doesn't need to see that._ Just then my phone began vibrating in my pocket. It was a text Bella, Alice filled Bella's phone with numbers she 'should know'- Thank God mine was one of them.

'**So you think that was funny Eddie Boy… you didn't care to mention that you were my overfriendly English teacher?'**

**xxBxx.**

So Bella wanted to talk to her overfriendly English teacher, not a problem the overfriendly English teacher wanted nothing more than to talk the gorgeous Miss Swan, he had no problem being overfriendly either for that matter. I decided to ask my question about Mike.

"_So Newton huh! No offence Bella you could do much better but if you like him who am I to stand in your way but just in case don't be surprised if he goes missing during the night. BTW if he does go missing I spent the night with you'_

_xxExx._

I saw her blush while reading my text, what could have possibly made her blush in my text, I don't care whatever it was I wanted to do it again, I loved seeing her blush it was so cute. My phone vibrated again.

"**Someone jealous Eddie Boy?, and as for Mike I'm looking for man, you someone older [=, not some kid who's balls haven't even dropped yet. And if you wanted to spend the night with me all you had to do was ask no need to kill poor Mike=]'**

This girl was unbelievable was she trying to turn me on, mission accomplished there Miss Swan. So she didn't mind if I spent the night, that's interesting and so is the fact that she's looking for a man, well Bells I'll be all man for you, all you have to do is ask. I had to laugh at what she said about Mike.

"_lol, now what would being you're man require, I'll be sure to be on the look out? So you gonna come to Seattle, I promise to protect you, if you're the same Bella I remember you'll need it. I already told Charlie that you and Alice would be having a sleepover for the entire weekend, so you in?'_

Why did I mention Seattle now I would be thinking about spending the entire weekend with Bella? I wonder if she'll think it's weird if I ask her sleep in my room when she's staying in our house tomorrow night- maybe.

"**Hmm… that's a hard one; my perfect man would have to be in his early twenties, really tall, handsome and he's gotta love the classics- if he doesn't like Wuthering Heights then he is not worth my time. So what do you think of Wuthering Heights? Seattle? Do you really promise to protect me, as for the sleepover where will I sleep? Better add being a good protector to my perfect man list- God knows I'd need it. Believe me I've dated some fucked up guys in then past. Lol'**

Okay now Bella was driving me crazy, I am pretty sure I'm gonna need a cold shower after this class, if I was not mistaken I believe she just describe me or someone close to my description. And she just asked if I would really protect her and where she would sleep at my house, can this girl read my mind?

'_Well I don't know anyone of that description so far but I will inform you when if I ever find someone like that. Wuthering Heights…what can I say I love it. Bella you can sleep anywhere you want to sleep in our house its as good as yours, of course you can stay in my room if you want, I wouldn't mind one bit. And Bells just for the record you were a nun before you returned- meaning you didn't date guys, got it. So what had you blushing in my first text, you look so cute when you blush'_

Maybe I shouldn't have said she looked cute, beautiful was more like it, but what if she thought I was some kind of pervert teacher. She was blushing again, the beautiful rosy glow returning to her cheeks.

'**In your first text you talked about spending the night with me and I was just thinking that's not such a bad idea, I mean I could leave my window open and you could climb through and rescue me like the prince charming you are. Well just in case I'll make sure not to lock my bedroom window. In case you fancy a midnight visit or you 'just want to talk' you know I have no problem helping you go to sleep… well Eddie its seems our time is up- like I said I'll be there when ever you want me.**

**Love B.'**

Is this girl fucking for real? She just gave me permission to climb through her bedroom window. And she signed the text with 'Love B'. I not only want her now but I need her. When I had finished reading her text the bell rang signalling the end of class. I wanted Bella to stay behind but she was one of the first to leave the class, blush still evident in her cheeks. I decided to send one last text…

'_I'd be more than happy to be your prince charming… and as a matter of fact I just may need your help going to sleep tomorrow night, so I'm guessing you'll be staying in my room, you see there's this girl I keep thinking about and I can't get her off my mind, she's all I think about- think you can help?_

_Love E'_

Well here goes nothing, I pressed send and switched off my phone I would wait till I go home to read her reply- it would probably be something like _'stop texting me you perv, aren't you like my teacher' _I wonder how Bella meant that 'Love' she probably didn't even realise that she put it there, or she just meant it in a brother-sister way, shit what have I done, I have probably ruined all chances I had with Bella.

**BPOV**

So I have sort of declared my feelings for Edward, it felt like the right thing to do- signing the text with 'Love B'. He is probably so freaked out right now, but in all honesty he was flirting back whether he knew it or not. Edward Cullen was the only boy- man- that could make me nervous. I barely know what I'm thinking around him let alone texting. I switched my phone off after my last message, I'm going to turn it on until lunch and I promised myself I won't react badly to his reply. Whose knows he might be let me down easily and not think I'm a fucking psycho, he's probably used to girls falling for him. From what Alice has said Edward is sort of a player and as much as I want Edward I don't want to be just another girl to Edward, I want Edward for more than just a night. I don't want Edward to be one of those guys that I have to sneak away from their beds during the night, I want Edward and I really want Edward to want me too. Some how I doubt he wants me.

"Hey Bella, wait up" I turned around to see Mike coming towards me.

"Hey, Mike right" A smile on his face when he saw I remembered him, calm down Mike- it's not that fucking hard to remember 4 fucking letters.

"Yeah so, Bella I'm having a party Saturday, why don't come, I bet we can get to know each other a whole lot better" he winked and I had to stop myself from gagging and rolling my eyes.

"Uh…I don't think I'll be able to make it Mike, I'm going to Seattle with a couple of friends for the weekend. Maybe some other time though?" yeah I really doubt it. His smile faded for a brief moment before an amused grin crossed his face.

"Now Bella, who could you possibly know after one day here?" that nosy bastard, who was he to ask me that question.

"Mike I have lived here before, you know I may still have friends and regardless of your party I would be going to Seattle anyway" I said annoyed "Now if don't mind I'm gonna be late for class" I was about to turn and walk away when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella, girls like you don't go to class, girls like you sneak off to empty classrooms and janitor closets to have a little fun with guys like me" he said arrogantly.

"Okay Mike! Why don't go find an empty classroom and come find me in 10 minutes" My voice leaking with sarcasm.

"R-r-really" Mike asked in disbelief, please how simple is this child?

"Yeah sure Mike" I said making the mockery even more evident in my voice "And then we'll get married and live happily ever after in a big white house". Mike's face fell, a blush growing on his face. He walked away cursing. I heard a chuckle from behind me and jumped in shock… it was Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey I thought the big white house was mine?" he said feigning disappointment.

"Don't forget about our dog… what was his name again?" I asked.

"Patty" he said quickly. How did he even remember that?

"Oh yeah, Patty. So how much of that conversation did you happen to hear?" I asked hoping he wasn't there for the sarcastic part of the conversation.

"Just from the part where Mike asked if you'd have sex with him in the janitor's closet, he's such a gentlemen isn't he?" he said with a chuckle. We were walking towards my next class; I was already late so I didn't mind the slow pace at which Edward and I were walking. I'll just pretend I got lost or something. "What's wrong?" he asked when I didn't answer.

"I'm wondering how I'll get away with being late for class" I said.

"Oh but Bella, girls like you don't go to class, girls like you…" he stopped when I punched him in the arm, I was sure I was blushing. "What, Newton has some good lines I was just trying one out" he chuckled. We were at my class now and I was shocked when he opened the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Molina" Edward said to the middle aged teacher in the classroom. "This Bella Swan, she got lost on her way here so I thought I'd help her."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. Bella why don't you take a seat and get settled?" Edward gave me smile and walked away.

At least he didn't say anything about my texts. If it weren't for Mr. Molina reminding me that Edward was my teacher, I would have forgotten. I'm so comfortable around Edward.

**********

Classes went fast and before I knew I was heading for the cafeteria. I walked into the dull cafeteria and I got in line to buy my lunch, I decided to go with something healthy and grabbed a salad and a Diet Coke. I looked around the large room in search of Alice, how can such a small school have such a huge lunch room? I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"God Bella, relax" The little pixie laughed. "So how did your day go so far?" she questioned, a small smile playing on her lips.

"If you're referring to the fact that your brother just happens to be my English teacher" her smile got bigger and she gave a small nod. "You could have told me, you know"

"Hey I wanted to and I was going to tell you last night until Edward stopped me. So you're not mad at me, right? If you're mad at anyone be mad at Edward." She said smiling while paying for her lunch. "So know its time to meet everyone- you ready?" she asked as she walked to her usual table. When we got to the table there were three people there already, the two girls from this morning and a boy I guessed as Jasper. He was tall, muscular and had honey blonde hair. He stood up and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and sat back down pulling Alice into his lap. I was happy for Alice, Jasper seemed liked a really nice guy, he was a gentleman. Alice blushed as he began kissing her neck.

"Bella, this is… eh…Jasper" she said between giggles. Jasper stopped kissing his giggling girlfriend and extended his hand to me.

"So this is the famous Bella Swan" he said shaking my hand. "Well Bella it's a pleasure to meet you, you obviously mean a lot to Alice so I'm sure you'll mean a lot to me too." I gave a huge smile, I felt so comfortable around these people, I usually put on a mask with people but I didn't feel the need to do it around Alice and Jasper. _They are such a cute couple_.

"And this Jess and Lauren, from this morning" they both said a quick 'hi' without looking at me. One of the girls was texting without taking her eyes from her phone and the other was talking to her about having some sort of eye infection. It was obvious that they were best friends and it was also obvious that they were living in their own little world. I sat at the table for a while before excusing myself to the bathroom. I had to check Edward's reply; I didn't feel like reading Edward's text in front of his little sister. I went to the closest bathroom and switched my phone on. _Okay Bella, don't freak out if he hasn't replied-_ I told myself. I looked at my phone in disbelief, he replied. I opened the message half exited, half scared of what it was going to say.

'_I'd be more than happy to be your prince charming… and as a matter of fact I just may need your help going to sleep tomorrow night, so I'm guessing you'll be staying in my room, you see there's this girl I keep thinking about and I can't get her off my mind, she's all I think about- think you can help?_

_Love E'_

I could have cried at that moment. On one hand Edward wanted to be my prince charming and also wanted me to stay in his room tomorrow night. On the other hand he was thinking about a girl and that obviously wasn't me. But he signed the message 'Love E' that must mean something or maybe it was just because I signed my last text like that. Uh… I'm so confused- I have to find out if I'm wasting my time with Edward. I really like him and I highly doubt that any time I gave Edward would be a waste of any kind. If I didn't get the kind of relationship I wanted with Edward at least I would get a friendship and that was better than nothing. I sent a simple reply

'**Lucky her, but I'm really happy you found someone but you are probably too good for her. But you can tell me all about her soon enough.**

**B'**

I gave myself a look in the mirror before leaving. I walked out of the bathroom and returned to the cafeteria. Alice was getting up to leave and gave Jasper a kiss on the lips and a hug. Alice walked towards me, a huge grin on her face. I gave her the same huge grin.

"You know two are unbelievably cute together" I said as she walked to my side. She blushed again. "Alice are you blushing?" I said faking the shock in my voice and raising my hand to my mouth. She punched my arm.

"Oh you want to talk about blushing, do you?" she said. "Well then how about Mike, Jasper said that he's telling everyone that you were all over him this morning." She raised an eyebrow. I looked away. "Well…" she asked, waiting for my reply.

"I swear can't that boy take a fucking hint?" I muttered.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" she said her grin growing even bigger.

"Aren't you gonna be late for class Alice?" I said as the warning bell sounded.

"Fat chance we have our last two classes of the day together."

"Really, what do we have?" I asked genuinely curious.

"We have Spanish now and then Gym" she replied. Uh… gym, great I get to embarrass myself in front of a whole new group of people, yay. "What, what's wrong with Spanish and gym?"

"Well, I'm not exactly what you'd call co-ordinated, Alice" she laughed when I said this. "Alice what are you laughing at? It's not funny."

"Bella, if you're talking about the fact that you manage to fall over thin air, it's amazingly funny. Don't worry though I'll be there to catch you when you fall. So what's this I hear about Mike and you drooling all over him?" I rolled my eyes and told Alice about Mike in class and our little encounter afterwards, I decided to leave out the part about Edward and the texting. We entered our Spanish class and sat in the back of the room. Mike entered a couple of minutes later and smiled when he saw me. He winked and came up to me.

"So Bella, what are you doing tonight?" he asked. _Think of a quick reply, think of a quick reply._

"Well Mike, Bella is coming to the movies with my brothers and me, so in words your simple brain will understand SHE'S BUSY!" Alice pronounced each syllable in the last part of the sentence. Mike walked away mumbling something about the Cullen's ruin everything. How wrong you are Mike, the Cullen's only make things better.

"Thanks Al, I couldn't think of an excuse" I said, she didn't look at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well Bella no need to thank me it wasn't an excuse and I doubt Charlie would have a problem with you going to the movies tonight" she argued.

"Fine I'll go, so is Jasper coming tonight?" I asked. She looked down not meeting my gaze. "Al, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well yeah and Rose too, so please don't get mad, it's not like you and Edward are going on a date or anything" she said quickly. "And it's not as if we're pairing off or anything its just you gotta see from my point of view, it's awkward to sit in between your boyfriend and your brother, you know." _No Alice I have no fucking idea what you just said, I got the part with Edward and date but after that you lost me._ Something told that the sensible thing to do was smile and nod, so I did. Alice beamed. I wonder if she's fucked up in the head too. Class finished fast and we were on our way to the gym. We got changed and entered the gym. We were walking past a group of guys when I felt someone's hand slap my ass, I turned around and grabbed his balls, the boy looked as though he was in pain and I'm sure he was.

"Do that again and I'm plucking grapes…" I paused and looked at the boy's pained expression "Or in your case raisins" I let go and the rest of his group laughed.

"Serves you right Tyler" Alice said chuckling. We walked away and Alice was still laughing.

"Bells, I can't wait to tell Edward and Emmett about that they will be so proud and God knows Tyler deserved that." Gym passed in a blur, we were playing badminton and I think the teacher realised that it was a bad idea to hand me a weapon such as a badminton racket. Poor Alice, I hit her three times and myself twice. Alice played the whole game mostly by herself. After changing we headed for Alice's Porsche. Jasper was there talking to a person in the car parked next to Alice's. Alice mumbled something to herself before giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I was supposed to tell you at lunch…" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "Well you see I have to take Jasper home because his car is being repaired, so I asked if Edward would drive you home because Jasper's house is on the opposite side of town and I was supposed to clear all this with you before but I forgot. Shit Bella, I'm so sorry this probably the worst first day ever." She paused to take a breath and I decided to jump at the chance I had to speak.

"Alice relax! Its fine I have no problem going home with Edward, okay, so please just breathe" she gave me a smile and a tight hug.

"Bells thanks" she said, why was she thanking me?

"For what Alice?"

"For coming home, I know its only been a day but it feels as though you never left and I'm so glad I get you in my life again" Wow, this girl was deep. I gave Alice another tight hug. We got to the cars and Jasper said a quick hello before getting in the passenger seat of Alice's car.

"Edward, you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Al go! I'll bring Bella to get whatever she needs and then her to ours, okay!" Alice gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and I got into the passenger seat of the silver Volvo. Alice said one last goodbye from her car before leaving. Edward turned to me and gave me a crooked smile.

"That girl cares way too much about other people" he said laughing.

"Edward, I don't need to get anything from my house, and I can call Charlie from your house, so if you don't mind can we go straight there?" my voice cracked in the middle of my sentence.

"Of course Bella, I don't mind whatever you want to do" _Believe me Edward there are so many things I want to do to you right now._

"Thanks" I said unsure I would be able to get through a whole sentence without my voice betraying me.

"So that was an interesting class today, huh?" he asked, his grip tightened on the steering wheel and he refused to meet my gaze.

"Are you mad at me for texting you during class?" I asked he turned his attention to me, a confused look on his face.

"Bella I'm not mad at you, how could I be? That was the best class I've ever had." He paused "After all it's not everyday I get a beautiful girl texting me from the back of my classroom." He looked straight ahead, refusing to meet my gaze once again. I didn't know how to reply to that, he just called me beautiful. I could feel my cheeks burning. "I was wondering when I'd see that blush again" he said with a chuckle. I had to reply, _think Bella, think._

"It seems to appear a lot more with you around" _Great Bella, just great. Idiot!_

"Well in that case, I'm glad" he said smugly. We were approaching the Cullen house now, I barely remember the way but the long drive way was vaguely familiar. We soon approached the three story white house that I recognised instantly. I had spent ages here as a child and loved the place. Edward parked his car and got out before I even had the chance to unbuckle my seat belt he was already opening my door for me. I smiled at Edward as I got out and he smiled back.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. _Hmm… I don't know how bout you take me to your room and have your way with me._

"I don't mind. Isn't there anyone else here?" I asked. He opened the door and led me into the all too familiar house. There were pictures everywhere. "I love this house so much its unbelievable" I whispered. I saw Edward grin.

"Everyone else is out, so it's just me and you…" he said quietly. _Shit how was I supposed to control myself when we're alone. _"Everyone is meeting up before the movies though." He gave me a small smile.

"Oh, okay so what are we going to do until then?" _I have a few dozen ideas, but they all involve Edward being naked, so they're probably out. _

"How about we watch a movie and make some popcorn?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" I replied.

"Why don't you pick a movie and I'll go put on the popcorn?" he said heading towards the kitchen and pointing the collection of DVD's. I browsed through the DVD's; I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder- were these people trying to give me a heart-attack.

"Find anything good?" he asked in sexy tone. I just shook my head and he grabbed a DVD from the collection, his eyes never leaving mine- _I want Edward Cullen so much right now. _"This one will do" he said putting it in the DVD player and going to sit on the couch, he patted the couch for me to join him. I walked over slowly and sat down next to him. The electrical shocks returning as I sat so close to Edward.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Um… I'm not sure, some kind of horror I think" he looked at me and I'm sure my face fell. "Don't you like horrors?" he asked.

"Well kind of, I always end up hiding my face in pillow or something along those lines" he laughed and I blushed.

"Bella, don't worry it's only a movie and besides I'm here, so you don't need a pillow" he said still laughing, my cheeks were now burning. The movie started and just the music had me scared. The movie continued and every time there was a scary part I would move a little closer to Edward, our arms were touching now and the electricity form his touch was pulsing through my body. I needed to touch Edward and I needed him to touch me. Every minute I was getting closer and closer.

I had my head buried in his shoulder when I felt his cold hands around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I moved willingly with his moving hands as he pulled me into his lap. My face now buried in his chest. One of Edward's hands was rubbing soothing circles on my back, the other still on my waist. I looked up at Edward hoping he was watching the movie; instead I was met with Edward's burning green eyes, lust evident in his stare. I instinctively leaned forward and met Edward's lips. My heart beat was increasing with every touch, I had never felt this way about anyone before and now here I was with the one person I was thinking about all day. I moved my arms around Edwards's neck and placed my legs on either side of his hips so that I was now effectively straddling him. I broke away from Edward's lips needing to breathe but Edward's lips never left my skin; they travelled down my neck, kissing and licking my warm flesh. Edward's hands were now cupping my ass and he pulled me closer. I sighed loudly loving the feeling of electricity that coursed through my body due to Edward's touch. My hands were now in Edward bronze mess of hair, entangling my fingers in his locks. Edward's hands were playing with the hem of my shirt and he moved his lips to mine once again. This kiss was more urgent and forceful than the other and I heard Edward moan against my lips. His swooped tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I instantly obliged. Our kiss intensified... I wanted Edward's shirt off, I needed his shirt off.

All of a sudden Edward stopped kissing me and I swear to God that I think I may have actually growled. Edward smirked and gave me on last little kiss on the lips.

"Alice…" he whispered, at that I removed myself form Edward's hips and sat at the other end of the couch. _I really hate that little pixie right now._ Just then Alice and Jasper walked in hand-in-hand.

"Hey Al, hey Jasper, what are you guys doing back so early, I thought we weren't going to the movies until 8?" Edward said.

"Yeah but we came to see if you guys wanted to go get something to eat before the movie." Alice replied.

"Yeah sure, what do you think Bella?" I really couldn't trust myself to speak at the moment so I just smiled and nodded.

"So Edward I was thinking we'd go to the little Italian place in Port Angeles. You know the one I'm talking about right?"

"Le Bella Italia"

"Yeah, that's the place, so you okay to take Bella?" she asked.

"No problem" he looked at me and smiled "Come on Bells" he pulled me by the wrist and headed for the door. Alice and Jasper gave us concerned smiles; they must have thought we were crazy. In fact I was having that exact thought, either I just had the best goddamn daydream ever or Edward was really good at acting as though nothing had happened. _Please let it the latter, please let it the latter, please let it the latter. Well the movie should be interesting, shouldn't it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 5: Extra Credit?**

**EPOV**

Bella must think I'm a total perverted freak. Thank God I heard Alice pull up the driveway. I was so close to taking Bell right there and then. I should probably explain things to her, but how do you even start a conversation like that-_ I'm sorry I nearly had sex with you on the couch in my mother and father's house, you know me being your teacher and all its sort of illegal-_ that conversation should go well. But I'm not sorry, I'm anything but sorry. I could have done far worse or better, depends on how you look at it. I wanted Bella, I still want Bella and this drive is going to be a test of my ability. We were just getting to the good part before Alice cut in and I swear I think Bella actually growled when I let her go.

Bella still had a bemused look on her face as we made our way to my car. I opened her door for her and she got in without saying a word. _What is she thinking? _I went around to my side of the car and sat in. I looked at Bella she was still in a daze.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked putting the car in gear and driving down the long driveway. She continued looking straight ahead. "Bella?" I asked again. Now I was worried, she probably hates me. Maybe things went too fast. She's only been back a day but I couldn't help what I felt for Bella.

"Huh?" she said quietly, she turned to face me, apologetic look crossed her features. "I sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay, you looked far away" I chuckled.

"Edward what the fuck just happened? I mean I could've sworn it was a daydream but I just don't know. I'm so confused" her brows furrowed. _So Bella's has daydreams about me. Lets just see where this conversation goes._

"What was a daydream Bella?" she blushed and I smiled. _I've got to love this girl; she has such a good effect on me._

"It doesn't matter…" she trailed off.

"Bella tell me, please" I tried. I needed to know how she felt

"Well before Alice came in I could've sworn that… well me and you were… you know…" She stumbled over her words. _Time to put Bella out of her misery._

"Bella, I'm really sorry I probably shouldn't have assumed that 'that' was what you wanted" oh well, at least I got to kiss her before she runs off screaming.

"Edward, that's exactly what I wanted it's just that…" she looked out the window without finishing her sentence. _Wait… Bella wanted that, so where do we go now. At least we can talk on the way to the restaurant._

"It's just what Bella…?" I asked confused.

"Edward, do you like me?" I nodded_. This girl is so cute, of course I like her. _"Like more than a sister kind of way?" she continued.

"Bella if I liked you just as a sister, I'd be pretty fucked up, wouldn't I?"

"Edward I like you, I really do but are you serious, I don't want to be a conquest for you so that you can move onto something better" Bella refused to meet my gaze and I needed to tell her that she meant more to me than all those other girls that I've had. Bella was so much better than any of them and I was going to kill Alice for telling her about my sex-life_. Nothing is private to that girl._ I decided to pull over on the side of the road, I needed to talk to Bella and I needed to concentrate while doing so. She looked at me confused. "Edward, why are we pulling over?"

"Bella I can't believe you'd even put yourself in the same category as those girls, when I saw you the first time you came back, I was lost for words. You were beautiful, an angel…" she blushed and I raised my hand to her cheek, electric shocks pulsing through me body "… I couldn't think of you as a sister any longer; I wanted to know the beautiful Bella Swan. I wanted more than family or friendship with you, Bella, and then when I hugged you, the energy that coursed through my body was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I was so shocked when you texted me in class that I thought that I was going to take you right then and there." Her cheeks darkened and I laugh quietly. "So you see Isabella, you would never be a conquest to me, you mean so much more." To say that I was surprised when I felt Bella's lips on mine was an understatement. I kissed back without hesitation. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I intended on ignoring the call until Bella pulled away from the loving hold of my lips. _God give me patience so that I will not kill my sister._

"Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"Edward where do fuck are you? How the fuck does it take a person this long to travel from Forks to Port Angelus?" she shouted into the phone, I heard someone whine in the background. "I swear to God, Edward if I have to listen to Emmett complain one more minute about being hungry I will shove the phone down his throat." The idea of my tiny sister threatening my huge brother made me chuckle.

"Alice, just relax and go ahead without us. We'll meet ye there, okay?" I looked at Bella but she was looking out the window in a daze.

"Fine Edward but you'd better get here soon" Alice threatened.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be there as soon as we can" I said chuckling slightly "Bye" and then I hung up the phone. I cleared my throat to get Bella's attention. She turned to face me almost instantly and she smiled.

"Another daydream?" I joked.

"It's not funny" she pouted "And unless you want Alice to kill one of us we'd better start moving again." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the pixie coming after us" I continued jokingly.

"Speaking of which, Edward we can't tell her" _So Bella wanted to keep us a secret. I want to hear her say that she's officially mine, even if it's just me who knows it. _I must've had a stupid smirk on my face because Bella spoke again "I'm serious."

"Tell her what Bella?" I acted serious. Her face fell and then she had a look of anger spread across her beautiful features.

"Edward I'm so confused, first you're flirting with me in your texts then there's this other girl that you can't stop thinking about and you just can't to tell me about her and then you're declaring all your feelings for me and now when I finally think we're getting somewhere, you ruin it." Bella ranted in anger. I put a finger to her lips and silenced her; she stopped speaking the moment of contact.

"Bella, will you go out with me tonight?"

"Edward where exactly did you think we were going?" I laughed.

"Go out, as in a date Bella"

"I don't know, do I get extra credit if I say yes?" she joked. I shook my head as I restarted the car.

"You may have to work for it first though" I laughed.

"Well in that case I would love to have a secret date with you" she said matter-of-factly and she gave me a huge smile.

The rest of the journey was silent. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable but I needed to touch her. I reached over and held her hand while we continued to the restaurant. I found a parking spot close to the restaurant and opened Bella's door for her. I gave a look up either side of the streets to check if anyone was walking by, luckily for me there wasn't. I bent down and gave Bella a soft kiss on the lips. When I pulled back she looked at me confused.

"It's a date, remember?" I said teasingly "if I recall correctly, I am entitled to kiss my girlfriend on our date." A huge smile crossed her face at the word girlfriend.

"So I officially belong to the Edward Cullen?" she asked excited.

"For as long as you want me" I laughed. "Let's hope you don't get bored."

"You'll never know I'm sure we'll find something to do in that situation" she said with a wink. "Now let's go eat." I followed her into the restaurant, the small space between us unbearable; I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to show my Bella off because she was now, officially, my Bella. _Why the fuck didn't I become a doctor like my father, no I had to be awkward and become a fucking teacher._

**BPOV**__

Edward had just called me his girlfriend. This is amazing; I've never had a real 'boyfriend' before. Sure I had, what I'd call 'friends with benefits', but that's about it. Even with those 'friends' it never really went past a couple of blowjobs and hand-jobs, it was never more than simple release. I wanted my first time to be special; I wanted it to be with someone I cared about. Back in Phoenix, guys pretended that they had slept with me and I never denied the rumours but I was never going to be that kind of girl. When I was with Edward I wanted to go that extra bit further, not because I felt pressured or because I had to but because it felt right. I really don't care that Edward and I have to hide our relationship, I trust him. Well I trust him, its other women I don't trust and now that Edward is mine I will not give him up without a fight.

The restaurant wasn't busy and I could hear Alice as soon as I opened the door. When we entered the waiter brought to the table where Alice, Emmett, Jasper and a blonde girl, I assumed that was Rosalie, sat. Rosalie was stunning; I couldn't help but feel inferior to her. Looking at her just made your self confidence hit the floor. Edward and I joined the group sitting side by side opposite Alice and Jasper. I took a look around the restaurant and a flash of blonde spiky hair caught my eye. Shit mike was here. I looked at Edward and saw him follow my gaze. His expression changed from calm and relaxed to one of anger and he tensed at the sight of Mike, Tyler and a group of people.

"Where were you guys?" Alice asked looking at her menu. "Everyone waited except Emmett, who claimed that 'the pain was just too much'." she mocked Emmett.

"We got little held up" Edward said, his voice still tense.

"Whatever, can we just order already" she asked. "Oh Bella, this is Rosalie, Em's girlfriend." Alice pointed to the tall blonde supermodel. Rosalie smiled and waved. "Rose is coming to Seattle this weekend as well."

"It's nice to meet you Bella, though I probably know more about you than you know about you at this stage. All thanks to Alice, of course, don't worry Bella I'm not a stalker or anything." She laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalie" I felt Edward put his hand on my knee. The sparks making my body shudder. I discreetly removed my hand from the table and placed it on top of his. His face now holding a grin as he proceeded to look at the menu. A dark haired waitress approached the table, staring intently at Edward.

"Hey, I'm Heidi, I'm your waitress this evening." She said only to Edward. "So what can I get you?" We gave her our orders and she soon came back with our drinks.

"So if you need anything, anything at all…" she winked in Edward's direction "Please don't hesitate to ask." _That bitch did not just wink at my boyfriend._

"Bella you look as though you just swallowed a fly" Alice joked "Are you okay?" she asked more concern showing in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said sourly "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," I paused and looked at Edward, concern and lust evident in his eyes. _So, jealous Bella turns Edward on_. "Edward can I have the keys of your car? I think I may have left my phone in it.

"Edward, don't be an ass and go get Bella's phone while she in the bathroom"

"What the fuck Alice, can't a guy fucking relax?" Edward said in fake anger, I knew that he knew exactly what I wanted. Alice shot him a fierce look and Edward gave in "Fine, Bella where'd you leave it?"

"Um, I don't know, it probably fell out of my pocket. Its fine, it can till later. Its just I haven't called Charlie yet and he's going to be back form work soon" I lied; Charlie had called and said that he was going to be working late tonight.

"Fine, I'll go look" he muttered. Edward was a good actor. I smiled and headed for the bathroom, I could feel Edward behind me. I waited until we were out of view before turning around.

"Hi" I smiled. Edward had an amused look on his face.

"So you lost your phone, did you?" he laughed.

"Yeah and I really wanted to call Mike and ask if I could join him" I said sarcastically. "Do you mind sharing?" We were in the corridor by the bathrooms now, Edward closed the space between us, his chest pressed against mine, his hands pinned us against the wall. Edward's lips met mine for an intense kiss, I broke away gasping for air, but Edward's lips never left my skin. He placed soft kisses along my collarbone and pulled down the material from above the right side of my chest. Edward sucked and bit on the skin there, causing my breaths to come faster. He removed his lips from my chest and brought them to my ear and began nibbling on the end of my earlobe.

"Bella, you're mine, only mine- don't forget that" he whispered. I slowly nodded my head; I couldn't trust myself to speak.

"Say it Bella, who do you belong to?" _why must he taunt me._ "Say it Bella, now, say it." He demanded. This Edward was sexy.

"I-I-I'm …y-yours…E-e-d-dward."

"Good, now give me your phone so I can play the hero" I handed him my phone slowly, "Now wait here for a little while longer" he said before giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. My lips tingled from the electricity. Edward headed back to the table, a permanent smile in place. I composed myself before heading back to the table.

"I found your phone Bells" he winked while handing me my phone "You look better" he commented. Edward eyes focused on the spot where he had effectively gave me a hickey, claiming me as his.

"I feel better" I smiled.

"Hey Bella did you notice that your stalker is here?" I followed Alice's gaze to Mike's table. I felt Edward's hand on my knee once again, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Really I didn't notice think I should go and say hi?" I joked. Edward's hand began climbing higher up my thigh, rubbing slowly. Everyone laughed but Edward's laugh sounded like a forced chuckle. Dinner passed uneventfully however Edward's hand never left my thigh. We paid for our meal and headed for the movies, it was getting dark outside and the air was unpleasantly cold. Unfortunately Alice had the bright idea to walk to the movies and I was without a jacket.

"Alice, this is stupid Bella hasn't got a jacket, I'm going to drive her to the movies." Edward objected. _Aww… he's so sweet and caring. _Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well smart ass, give her your fucking jacket." She bit back. Edward didn't object or argue. He slipped off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I took a deep breathe, his scent filling my lungs. He smiled. Rose and Emmett walked hand-in-hand a few metres ahead of us, Jasper and Alice further on.

"So, how's the chest" he said referring to the hickey he had just given me.

"How do I even reply to that question?" I joked.

"Just claiming what's mine" he said sultry tone. We walked closer than usual and Edward intertwined his fingers with mine. "I don't think they notice" he chuckled as he slipped his other hand in the back pocket of my jeans. Rose and Emmett were far ahead of us now and it felt as though we were alone, I leaned my head into Edward's chest. We walked in silence enjoying the late January weather. Edward slipped his hand out of my pocket and I sighed putting space between us.

"Could ye walk any slower?" Emmett shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my ever so polite Emmett" Edward said.

I laughed and Edward gave me an apologetic look "Bella, I'm sorry this can't be like real date" he looked pained, "You know I'd love nothing more than to bring you out, just you and me but that wouldn't be wise at the moment, would it?"

"Stop Edward, really, tonight has been amazing. I almost got to have sex with you, you want me to be your girlfriend and you've officially claimed me as yours. I'm happy Edward, so don't go ruining tonight by apologizing, please." I pleaded.

"You're so cute when you pout, you know" he laughed. I was glad that he was happy. We increased our walking speed and met with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Since you too were too busy to actually walk at human pace we got tickets for ye" Alice smirked. _You know the pixie has been awfully chipper since we left the restaurant, I wonder if the waitress slipped something into her drink?_

"What are we going to see?" I asked, nervous in case they had chosen a horror movie.

"Some kind of horror, I think" Rose said before Emmett could into the gory details of the movie. "Come on Em, I want to get seats" Roe said pulling Emmett by the hand. "See you later guys"

"Me too, Jasper, come on. We'll meet you two after okay." Edward and I were alone again. Alice and Rose were helping without even knowing it.

"So, what do you want to snack on during the movie?" Edward asked. _You!_

"Whatever you're having" I smiled. Edward got a medium popcorn and two cokes before heading into the theatre. We passed the rows with Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett, and continue to the last row of empty seats. "Perfect" Edward said looking at me. I could fell my cheeks burning. "You blush even in the dark he laughed as we took our seats. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer. We were safer here, it was dark and no one would see us. I snuggled closer to Edward preparing myself for the movie. The movie began with eerie music and I was already scared. I felt Edward chuckle as I pushed my head in closer to his chest. His hand was driving me crazy rubbing circles on my waist. I felt his other hand move over to my thigh, and he started to rub it. I placed my hand over his and guided him to the button on my jeans and unbuttoned it. He slid his hand down me and roughly started to pump my wet core. I was trembling and when his thumb flicked over my bundle of nerves I had to bite back a moan. I should have stopped him but the way he made my body feel was just too amazing to pass up. I felt my walls start to tighten, and I knew my climax was coming soon.

"Cum for me Bella." Edward whispered. That drew me over the edge and I came all over his hand. This climax was better than any other I've ever had. I had to stop myself from saying his name over and over again, and tell him how amazing he is. Then Edward turned me on all over again by bringing his hand out of my pants and licking my juices off of each of his fingers. I didn't know what to say Edward was amazing and was continually surprising me. No one has ever made me feel like that before I was in over my head with Edward but I'd do anything not to lose him. Edward did the button my jeans and pulled me tighter to him.

"Bella, I will always be here for you and I will always want you. I love you Bella." Edward loved me. He truly loved me and I loved him. Now I really can't wait for our trip to Seattle- its definitely going to be interesting. Its also perfect timing to go that 'little bit further'. _There was no doubt that I was going to enjoy Seattle. _

**A/N: HEY… FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY THANK TO EVERYONE READING AND REVIEWING. THE REVIEWS ARE AMAZING AND I CAN'T TO READ MORE. I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT I UPLOADED THIS YESTERDAY IT WASN'T UNTIL I CHECKED TODAY THAT I REALISED THAT IT DIDN'T UPLOAD. SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.**

**BECCAXXXX**


	6. In a Daze

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter Six: In a Daze.**

I was still in shock as the movie was beginning to end; all of my time with Edward seemed to go way too fast. I wasn't even aware of what was happening on the screen before me, I felt Edward squeeze me closer to him a few times, I think that he did to keep me from being frightened but I wasn't paying attention. This time I was certain that I wasn't daydreaming or just dreaming for that matter. I unwillingly moved away from Edward as the lights came back on in the theatre, I had become so comfortable in his embrace, I didn't want to move.

"Interesting movie" he stated as we made our way outside to meet the others.

"No, I think the word you're looking for is unbelievable" I replied smirking, I could feel the heat in my cheeks returning and Edward shot me a crooked smile that made my breathe hitch. We were just outside when I yawned involuntarily.

"You're tired" he stated in a tone of concern "I'll take you home". I shook my head and let out a little laugh.

"Edward I'm fine besides Alice wants to go get ice-cream" I replied "Or have you gotten board with me already?" I asked.

"Never" he said seriously.

"Never what Edward…"Alice cut in. _where the fuck did she come from. Please let Edward come up with a good excuse, please, please._

"Me and Bella were just talking, so what did you think of the movie?" Alice gave Edward a look that screamed 'yeah right! But don't worry I'll get it out of one of ye'. _We obviously weren't done with that conversation._

"That was the scariest fucking movie I've ever seen in my life" Alice screeched. "I don't think that I'll be able to sleep tonight, Edward can Jasper stay over please?" she looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Nice try Al, but I wouldn't push your luck" Edward laughed. "I'm responsible for you this weekend and I'm pushing Emmett's patience with Jasper as it is by letting ye stay in the same room in Seattle." Alice had a huge grin on her face.

"But Edward you said no, please tell me you're not only messing" she asked hopeful. "'Cause if you are I'm ringing Dad."

"You two can share a room in the hotel if ye promise to be good" he said looking at Jasper. Jasper nodded and Alice through her arms around Edward.

"Thank you, thank you" she cried and then turned to me. "Oh shit, what about Bella, Edward?"

"Well if Bella wants to get her own room then she can but…" _no Bella doesn't want her own room, Bella wants to share with you. _"… If she doesn't want to be alone I can get a two-bedroom suite, so which ever Bella chooses. I'll make the reservation tomorrow." Just at that moment I heard Rosalie and Emmett come up behind us.

"Em, just face it you were scared" Rose tried to convince a childish looking Emmett.

"No, I wasn't" Emmett whined and crossed his arms.

"Hey guys, what did you think of the movie?" she asked "It was the scariest fucking thing I've seen in my life. Bella, what did you think?"_ shit why ask me._

"Am, I thought it was alright" I lied. _I didn't even remember where I was when the movie was on, I didn't even remember that there were people in the same room we were in. all I remember is Edward and me._

"Bella barely even remembers the movie" he chuckled. _If the next sentence that comes out of his mouth is 'because she was too busy enjoying the feeling of me feeling her up' I was going to be doing 10-life for the murder of Edward Cullen._ "She was too busy covering her eyes every two seconds, I doubt she even knows what it was about" everyone laughed and I blushed.

"Yes, let's all have a laugh at Bella's expense" I said mockingly. We began walking towards the ice-cream shop still laughing and joking. We walked as a group and I had to stop myself from reaching for Edward's hand twice, he just smiled at me the entire way. I knew Edward I wanted Edward but I didn't think I needed him as much as I actually did. I needed him more than a fish needed water, more than a balloon needed air. I was like a heroin addict and Edward was my much needed 'hit'. I needed Edward Cullen and I wasn't shy to admit it.

"Al, I'm not in the mood for ice-cream so I'm going to go get my car to bring Bella home" he smiled "She must be exhausted and Charlie is probably worried." Alice nodded and smiled.

"No Edward stay, Charlie's not home tonight, he's working late in Seattle and is staying there for the night and I'm not that tired honestly. Get some ice-cream and relax." Edward smiled and I wondered if everyone could hear the need in my voice.

"Fine, I'll get ice-cream but I'm going to go get the car first and park it around here somewhere. Okay" I nodded along with Alice and Edward headed down a dark alley to find the car. Edward knew a lot more about Port Angelus than I did, but I wanted to follow him. I was about to suggest that I should go after him but my phone went off in my pocket. It was a text from Edward.

'_Bella don't even think about following me,_

_Its way too dangerous and I don't want you walking around port angelus by yourself at night. Please listen to me. I'll be back to get you in a few minutes._

_Love Exxxx'_

How does he know these things? Am I really that predictable? I walked into the shop with Alice, Rose and Jasper. Emmett who hadn't waited for anyone was at the counter ordering his ice-cream.

"Hey Bella, will you walk to the bathroom with me? I feel as though I haven't talked to you all night." I nodded and walked with Alice. We walked into the small bathroom and Alice admired her reflection in the mirror. "So Bella, what's going on between you and Edward?"

"Alice there's nothing going on between me and Edward." I said a little too quickly that it even sounded suspicious in my mind.

"Really, so you normally let guys pin you against walls, do you?" shit she saw that, I was going to have to put a bell on this girl just to warn me when she's close.

"Alice…" what the fuck was I going to tell her.

"Bella I'm not mad, a little pissed that my brother can date one of his students and my boyfriend can't stay over tonight."

"Al, please don't let Edward know that you know" I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sure how he'll take it."

"Fine but you're both coming shopping tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I hate shopping. "Tomorrow is the official start of spring which means New Wardrobe time" she laughed. We headed back to the group which Edward had now joined and I smiled when I saw him. Alice rolled her eyes but smiled, aww she liked the fact that I was dating her brother, I love Alice. My phone went off again.

'_So Alice knows, didn't take her long though she'd probably claim that she saw this coming in a vision or something. Think we should tell the rest, if we do at least I'll get to hold you I'm not sure how Emmett will take but I want them to know. xxx' _

That little pixie, I'm going to kill her but Edward wanted to tell his family and who was to object. I nodded at Edward and he smiled. He text me again.

'_Come sit on my lap. xxx'_

Was he serious? I looked over at him, he smirked and nodded. I walked over slowly and stood next to Edward, there was no way I was sitting on his lap, before I could think Edward's hands wrapped round my waist and pulled me into his lap. I let a giggle escape my lips. Everyone at the table, except Alice who was happily eating her ice-cream gave us strange looks.

"What?" Edward and I said together. Edward placed a gentle kiss on my reddened cheek causing me to giggle a little more.

"What the fuck is this?" Emmett asked pointing at Edward and me, less angry than I thought he would be. So far, so good.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend" Edward said casually. I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck. "You should try it sometime"

"Fine, come here Bells" Emmett reached over to grab me but stopped half way. "Wait, isn't Bella your student" Emmett whispered the last word.

I looked t Edward unsure of what to say. He smiled.

"Yeah but we couldn't stop ourselves but you can't tell anyone" he looked at each member of the table individually, they all nodded, he stopped at Alice. "Alice can you keep your mouth shut for a couple of months until Bella graduates.

"What the fuck, I am capable of keeping a secret" we all laughed and Alice threw us all a dirty look. "Fine but Edward you should know you and Bella are coming shopping tomorrow and also that Jazz is staying over tonight." Alice said matter of factly. Edward rolled his eyed and whispered in my ear.

"It won't be that bad, I promise" I laughed.

"I can't believe that you guys are so okay with this" I said looking around the table.

"Bella, Edward couldn't stop talking about you yesterday once we left your house, I suspected something then." Emmett said. Edward blushed.

"And the whole student-teacher thing very sexy" Rose winked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner" Jasper asked "its not like we'd judge you"

"Yeah" Alice cut in this time "We love you guys" Alice's expression changed into one of worry and seriousness "Bella stand now" I stood up and looked at Alice confused 'Mike' she mouthed. One day and I'm ready to fucking kill the child.

"Bella" Mike said coming over and leaving his group. "Hey" he said putting a hand around my waist. Edward was literally fuming.

"Mike, please remove your hand from my sister's waist" Emmett snarled. Mike complied and continued to talk.

"Bella, its time to go" Alice called. I look at her with thankful eyes and I moved further from Mike. I was standing at Edward's shoulder and I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"Bye" I smiled politely at Mike. He came closer and hugged me, his hands slipping to my ass. I stepped back and glared at Mike.

"Ah! Mike what the fuck? Didn't anyone tell you to think with your brain not with your fucking dick?" I asked still glaring. He walked away rejection evident with on his face, Edward growled and stood up.

"Bella come on we're leaving" he said in mono-tone. I walked out the door behind Edward, Alice and the others following shortly behind. Edward got into the car without looking or talking to me. _Perfect one day and we're already fighting._ I waved goodbye to Alice and the others and I let out a sigh before opening the door on my side of the car. Edward had started the car before I had even had the chance to put my seatbelt on.

"Edward, are you just going to make me sit through a silent journey or were you planning on actually talking to me?" I asked sulking like a child. He looked at me confused.

"Bella, why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" he asked.

"Well I thought that because of the whole Mike thing that you were mad"

"I am mad" he said simply looking straight ahead, "but not at you" he laughed.

"What?" I asked confused. "Does that even make since to you?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Mike, I swear that kid is so close to getting his face rearranged for him" Edward joked.

"Edward that '_kid_' is about the same age as me" I said. _Why am I making this worse for myself? _"Forget that I even said anything, okay." Edward was silent for a second before he turned to me.

"You know what Bella maybe you're right" he said "do you want me to pull over so you can go home with Mike instead?" He pulled the car to the side of the street. _He wants to play games with Bella Swan, well then bring it on._

"Fine, if that's how you feel. I'm sure I'll find _someone_ to bring me home" I got out of the car and Edward's face fell.

**EPOV**

What the fuck was she doing, I was only joking. Why the fuck did I pull the car over. Did she really think that I was that mad at her? Would she really think that I'd want her to go home with Mike Fucking Newton? He ruins everything. Bella began walking away slowly, heading down the poorly lit street. She didn't even know where she was going. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I rolled down the passenger window.

"Bells get in the car. You know I was only joking" I told her truthfully. She ignored my pleas. I was really beginning to get worried. "Bella get in the car" I tried again, but to no avail. _Was she trying to irritate me?_ "BELLA GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, NOW!" I yelled. I caught her by surprise and she stopped.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth. She got in and put on her seatbelt. "You're lucky it's cold" she said.

"You're lucky I didn't drive away" I threw back. _As if I would._ A giggle escaped her lips and I was happy. "So, do you forgive me?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and I knew she was planning something.

"Maybe, on one condition though" she said shyly.

"And what would that be, love?"

"Will you stay the night?" she asked. Before I had a chance to answer she cut in again "It's just that I don't want to spend a night by myself in that stupid house."

"Bella, why don't you come stay us tonight? Alice can drive you to school in the morning."

"Edward I want to be alone with you, not in a house full of people" she rolled her eyes as if that was something I should know. "Alice can still collect me."

"I don't know, Bells" I laughed, what happens when Charlie finds me in your bed?" I was hoping that it was her bed I would be sleeping.

"Well he won't find you by the time he comes back I'll… we'll be in school, so nothing to worry about and you can park your car around the corner, so no one will see it. So will you stay." I looked at her pleading face and smiled.

"Well, how else would I make sure Mike doesn't come through your window." The rest of the journey was silent and I could tell Bella was struggling to keep her eyes open. I stopped outside her house.

"Bells, we're here" She looked around and yawned. "Oh… I thought you were staying. You promised."

"No, I am staying, I'm just going to park the car." I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Leave the door open for me and I'll meet you inside."

"Okay" she smiled, opened the door and headed into the house. I knew nothing was going to happen tonight but I was still excited about spending the night. This girl must really mean something, I've never spent a night with any girl and just slept, there was always something more. I park two streets away from Bella's house and half ran back the way I came. I went to the unlocked door and stepped inside. Bella was lying on the couch trying to keep her eyes open.

"You came back" she stated happily.

"Well, that was the plan" I said happily, "Now lets get you upstairs for some much needed rest." She nodded and tried to stand. I caught her in my arms as she fell forward. I should carry her, just to be safe.

"Bells, its okay I've got you" I said as I picked her up bridal style. I went up the stairs and she rested her head on my shoulder. I took her to her room and put her on the bed. She was already sleeping, she looked so adorable. I removed her shoes and put the comforter over her before I joined her and wrapped her in my arms. Everything with her seemed so normal and effortless. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me as I drifted into a deep slumber. I was worried about Bella; she has had barely any time to rest since she arrived.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up but a pair of strong arms pulled me closer. _Who the fuck is my bed?_ It was still too early in the morning to think clearly.

"Bella, go back to sleep" A velvet voice mumbled unclear. Edward Cullen was in my bed. I was wondering why I felt so compressed in the bed. Obviously a single-bed wasn't made for two people.

"Edward?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah" he said not opening his eyes.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure it was you and not some psycho"

"You mean like Newton?" he half laughed. I laughed too and Edward pulled me closer to him, this time opening his eyes. "Do you listen to anything I say?" he laughed again. I looked at him confused. "I told you go back to sleep"

"Edward I can't go back to sleep, I have to get ready." I said seriously, his eyes closing again. "I have school; remember that big ugly grey building" Edward didn't respond, I decided to check the time. Shit, I was going to be late.

"Edward" I shouted. Edward's eyes shot open and he fell off the bed.

"What Bella, what is it?" He said confused and rubbing his head. I couldn't hold in my laughter. Seeing him fall off my bed was too funny not to laugh at. "Bella, what's wrong?" I laughed again.

"Sorry that was just too funny" I said trying to be serious and getting out of my bed. "I'm going to be late."

"You got me out of bed because you think you're going to be late?" he said sulkily. Edward can be such a child sometimes. I walked to my closet and pick out a dark blue top and a pair of skinny jeans and headed for the bathroom on the other side of my bedroom. Edward came over and wrapped his hands around my waist. "I know a way we can save time" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"How" I said back.

"Well, we have two options" he began a small trail of kisses from my ear to the end of my jaw and back. "One we wouldn't have to worry about time if we didn't go, or two we could just go to my house and hide out there."

"So, both choices involve not attending school." I stated and he nodded continuing the trail of light kisses along my neck. I was about to give in but luckily I had some sense. "No Edward, we have to go" I said sadly with authority.

"But Bella" he mocked stamping his feet and folding his arms. He let out a humph "I don't want to go." He laughed at his impersonation of a spoilt child.

"Well maybe today during lunch you could explain the stuff I missed in your class, you know like you promised." He smiled and nodded.

"I'd be more than happy to." He kissed me softly on the lips. "I guess I should go even though spending the whole day would be better than just spending lunch time with you" he sulked and kissed me gain.

"If you keep kissing me we won't make it to school" I laughed and he kissed me again. _I like this game._ "And anyway its not just lunch, its first period, lunch, after school shopping with Alice and I'm staying in your house tonight, so if you're not sick of me by tonight you can have all day tomorrow." I finished and he kissed me again. "As much as I love this little game with you Edward, your sister won't be too impressed by the fact that I'm not ready to go because you kept me…distracted." He kissed me and I hit him softly on the shoulder.

"That was the last one I promise" _Yeah Right._ He kissed me again. "Okay I swear that was the last one." I laughed.

"Okay, that's it go. We're not playing distract Bella so she won't go to school, any longer." I said pushing him out the door and down the stairs.

"Maybe I should just climb through your window" he laughed again "you did say anytime" We were at the door now and he turned to me.

"I'll see in class Miss Swan" He gave the crooked smile that made my breathe hitch. "Don't be late or I'll be forced to give you detention." He laughed.

"Tempting but I don't think I want to miss a moment of your class Mr. Cullen." He turned and walked away laughing. I went back upstairs and had a shower. First period was going to be tough and Mike is in my class. _Great this should be the experience of a life time._ Edward had gotten mad at Mike yesterday for flirting with me, what the fuck was he going to do when Mike was hitting on his girlfriend?

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry I couldn't write anymore. I came home from work today and went straight to writing this but its my godson's christening tomorrow and I have a speech thing to read so I have to practice but after tomorrow I promise I'll write 2 chapters and I already know what's going to happen and hopefully you all won't be two disappointed. So I'm so sorry but I promise 2 chapters coming right up. Please review. **

**Thanks**

**Becca =].. **

**&+ Lots Of Help From The Amazing Sophia..!=D 3X'#**


	7. Chapter 7: Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD.**

**A/N: Hey I changed the date during which the story is set. The dates are as follows…**

**Friday- 9****th**** February.**

**Saturday- 10****th**** Feb. etc. etc.**

**Chapter 7: Teachers Pet**

**EPOV**

I left Bella's house grudgingly, went home and got ready for work and I was now on my way to the school, which today would be my personal hell. Today I would have to sit in a classroom with Bella and not actually touch her, watch boys flirt and gawk at her and watch Mike fucking Newton undress Bella with his eyes. I entered the staff parking lot of the huge grey building that was Forks High School. _Great!_ I got of my car and sighed. I hated spending time in the staff room, I was the youngest of all the teachers at Forks High and the rest of the teachers treated me like a child, I went straight to my first period class. I entered the room, sat at my desk and began going through some essays I had still to mark. It was twenty minutes until the today's lesson would actually begin. I walked around the class putting a copy of Romeo and Juliet on each of the desks. I went back to my desk and sat down. Romeo and Juliet was one of my favourite plays, the tale of the two star-crossed lovers had always been so interesting to me. How Romeo could kill himself because Juliet had died was always beyond me because I've never felt like that, but to imagine a life without Bella I would welcome death willingly. Because without Bella there is no life, no reason to live and therefore I would have no desire to live. Without my Bella, all love and life cease to exist. I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the classroom door opening. I looked up to see Bella standing there, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. How are you feeling today?" she chuckled lightly.

"Better now" I shot her a crooked smile.

"I've got something for you." She said.

"Oh, what would that be?" she reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a round object hidden by her small hands.

"Hmm… I'm not sure you'll like it." She laughed and I looked at her confused. "Fine I'll give it to you just stop the puppy dog eyes already" she joked and held out a red apple cupped in her two hands. "An apple for the best 'teacher' ever" she said in a mocking tone. I took the apple from her.

"Why Bella are you trying to become the teacher's pet?" I asked teasingly.

"No, just playing around I guess." She shrugged "Although being teacher's pet could definitely have its perks" she winked.

"Well in that case" I said before taking a bite of the apple and holding the apple to her "Wanna bite?" she laughed and took the apple and bit it.

"They always say the forbidden fruit taste the sweetest." She replied simply.

"Care to explain" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Well you're my teacher and even though it's wrong for me to want you and even illegal, I would still die happy if it were in your arms." She blushed and looked away. Why did she have to say that now when I couldn't touch, when I longed to have her in my arms and touch those rosy cheeks? "And even though you may be forbidden Edward, I want you more at this moment, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. So I need to ask you one thing Edward and I'll understand if you need time to think or if you think that its too son but I need to ask you."

"What do you need to ask me Bella?" I asked quickly. I was making my way to the other side of my desk to face Bella, her eyes looking to the floor. "Edward, I've been thinking about this and I'm not sure how you feel about it so I'm just going to ask you. Edward, do you love me?" she asked quietly and nervously. How could she think that I didn't love her?

"Bella of course I love you. I didn't even think that I believed in love until I felt what I felt for you. And Bella when I get that mind blowing, earth shattering, insomnia producing feeling I get when I think about you or when I'm even in the same room as you I know that that is love because no one could ever feel what I feel for you and not love that person." I said softly. Bella's lips and mine were so close, I wanted to kiss, I needed to kiss her, I love her and she loved me, the moment wouldn't be complete without a loving kiss. Our lips met and I kissed her chastely on the lips. Bella pulled away and laughed.

"Losing control Edward, here's neither the place nor time." She laughed again. There was five minutes left to the time students usually began entering the class. I decided I would test Bella's knowledge of Romeo and Juliet.

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_ I asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she whispered and I nodded. Bella smiled before continuing **"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"**

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_

"**I gave thee mine before thou didst request it;  
And yet I would it were to give again."**

Bella was about to lean in to kiss me until the sound of chattering students stopped her. She gave me a small smile before walking away. Students began filing into the class as Bella walked to her seat in the back of the class. Mike was next to enter the class, smug look on his face as usual, his eyes going in Bella's direction. _Could this boy not take a hint, Bella had made it perfectly clear that she didn't like him and having one argument, over Newton, with Bella was one too many. Bella had just said she loves me, I knew I had nothing to worry about. _Luckily the bell signalling the start of class sounded.

"Mr. Cullen please tell me we are not studying Romeo and Juliet." Mike said as he took his seat and looking at the text before him.

"Yes Mike we are studying the play" I said back to Mike. "Now to begin who would care to explain what the play is about?" I asked the class. "Mike since you seem to be a fan of the play why don't you give us your insight into the play." Mike sighed.

"Well from the name of the play, I would guess it's about Romeo and Juliet." He smirked. _Smart Ass._

"Yes, well that much we have established. What I meant to tell the class what the play is centred around."

"Fine. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. They both die. Cry, cry, cry. The end."

"Well I guess that's one way of explaining it." I sighed. "What do you think of the fact that Romeo died because he believed Juliet had died?" I asked him.

"Well it's fucked up, I mean its not like she's the only girl out there is it." I was about to open my mouth to speak but someone had beaten me to the chase.

"Fucked up, Mike. Seriously what is wrong with you? You'd want to have a heart of stone if you believe that Romeo could ever live without Juliet." Bella said angrily from across the room.

"So Bella what do you think about the lovers' deaths?"

"I think that Romeo loved Juliet enough to sacrifice his life for her and in doing that he shows his undying love for her. Romeo believed that life without Juliet wouldn't be worth living. And the fact that Juliet kills herself so that the two can be together in death is nothing if not the most loving, caring act of devotion ever portrayed in any text." Bella took a breath and looked me straight in the eye from the back of the room. "If I felt the way Juliet felt for Romeo I would do the same." She said simply. The bell rang and I nearly jumped. Bella is… there are no words to even describe her. I'm literally stuck for words, something that has never happened. The class began filing out and I took my chance to speak with Bella.

"Miss Swan, a word please" Bella turned and looked at me strangely, did she actually think she was in trouble.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I love when she calls me Mr. Cullen.

"Bella, if you want me to go over any material you've missed from my class I'd be happy to help you at lunch time." Bella smiled. The class was empty now.

"Thanks but I've got a date with my Romeo" she said simply before walking away. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Bella.

'_**Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.**_

**See you later Romeo'**

I gathered my things and left the classroom. I didn't have my next class for an hour. I decided to go for a drive and think. How I can I show Bella that I care about her, how do I give her my heart in a way that is undetectable to everyone but Bella. I couldn't think, I needed Alice's help but Alice was in class. Rosalie would help she liked Bella, right. I drove home quickly breaking any speed limit ever made. I ran into the house.

"Rose? Rose are you here I need you to help me" a confused looking Rose came into view. "Rose I need your help."

"Edward you okay, you weren't drinking were you." She laughed.

"No, Rose seriously"

"Fine what do you need my help with?" she asked smiling.

"Okay, so I've never felt the way I feel for Bella about anyone and I want to show her how much she means to me but I have no idea how to do that. Before you even say 'why don't you just tell her?' I have already and she has too. I want to give her my heart but how do I do that?" Rose was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Edward but to see you so confused and lost for words is rare and hilarious" she composed herself. "Okay when Emmett first said that he loved me he gave me this necklace." She said holding the necklace away from her chest and into view. "He said that it was his great grandmother's and that he, Alice and you were given each a piece of jewellery when she had passed away. He said that you and him were given the pieces to give to the girl you could see you spend the rest of your life with, as a way to welcome her to the family. And I think that's how you feel about Bella, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Thanks Rose, see I knew blondes could have their moments." She laughed. I went to my bedroom and went to my closet to find that little box my mother had given me from my great grandmother. After about three minutes searching I found the box. I opened it and took out the silver bracelet that had once belonged to Elizabeth Cullen; I put the velvet-covered box in my pocket and rushed down the stairs. I had 15 minutes to get back and teach my next class.

"Hey Eddie what's the hurry?"

"I have a class in 15 minutes Em."

"Oh okay I just wanted ask if you booked the hotel" _shit the hotel. Fuck! _"It's alright little bro I got you're back, I will book it."

"You mean Rose will book it, don't you." He laughed and nodded. "Bye" I called behind me and left the house in a rush back to the school. I made it to my next class on time. I told the class to work on an essay that I would be collecting Monday. The rest of my classes went by slowly. I tried to distract myself by thinking about something other than lunch. So I began thinking about Seattle, Bella and me can actually be normal couple in Seattle. There wouldn't be anyone from Forks around to see us. I looked up at the clock. Finally five minutes to lunch, four, three, two…one. The bell rang and I tidied my things away and waited for Bella. She arrived five minutes later mumbling to herself.

"Something the matter?"

"Okay, let me ask you a question." I nodded and smiled at her angry tone. "If I said to you 'I'm in a hurry' would you A. stop talking and take the hint or B. continue talking and ask me the same question four times." She huffed.

"Hmm… that's a hard one." I laughed. "But I guess I'd have to go with A. So I'm going to go with my gut instinct and say Mike stopped you in the hallway and either tried to convince you to find an empty classroom with him or to go to his party." She gritted her teeth and nodded. She turned around and locked the door.

"If I do not lock myself in this classroom I will end up killing him." She said through her gritted teeth.

"As much as I would love to help you with that, I thought you had date with your Romeo."

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Shall I hear more" I laughed closing the space between us. "So what's the plan for Seattle?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "I mean for the opening of the new club, what are you wearing?"

"Well, what ever Alice puts me in I suppose." I laughed, she didn't know about the fact that it was a costume party for the opening.

"Bella, you do know we have to dress up, right?" her face fell.

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding." I shook my head and put my arms around her waist pulling her closely. My head moving closer to hers.

"Bella would I lie to you?" I asked keeping my voice seductive. I felt as though I was in a fucking porn movie or something, the teacher trying to seduce the good girl student. Bella's breaths were coming faster now as I brushed my lips with hers. "Well Bella would I?"

"N-n-no" Bella stuttered. Bella's hands went around my neck and she began placing light teasing kisses along my jaw.

"Bella I have something for you" I said trying to keep my voice composed. Bella stood back and looked me in the eye.

"Something for me?" she asked. I went to my desk and pulled the box from the coat pocket. "Edward if you're giving me English notes, I will actually kill you instead of Mike" she joked. I walked back to her and put my mouth to her ear.

"No Bella, not English notes but something that I think you should have" I whispered and began kissing from her to her jaw and finally her lips. "Close your eyes and put out your left hand" Bella complied. Her long eyelashes resting on her pale, high cheekbones, her lips pulled into an amused smile. I took her hand and put the bracelet on her. The crystal heart hanging for everyone to see but only Bella would know that the stone, cold heart that was hanging from the bracelet was, so to say, my heart and she would have it for eternity. I was here until Bella ordered me away and hopefully that would be for eternity.

**BPOV**

What was Edward up to? I had come to see him and spend time with him and he goes and tells me close my eyes. Why the fuck does he want me to out stretch my left hand. I felt him place something cool around my wrist. I could now feel his breath at my ear.

"Open your eyes Bella" I opened my eyes and my gaze went straight to my out stretched hand. On my once bear hand was now a silver bracelet that had a crystal heart hanging from it. I was speechless; I pulled my out stretched arm closer to me and ran a finger from my free hand over the bracelet. "I just wanted a little representation" he shrugged.

"Edward, you gave me your heart," I said understanding the meaning of the crystal heart. "This is… there isn't even words for this Edward" I breathed and continued "Thank you." He put his hand around my left hand and raised it to his lips and began putting soft kisses along it before finally looking up and kissed my lips. I wanted more than a kiss, I wanted Edward, and I wanted him now. I didn't care where we were or what the consequences were I just needed him. The kiss became little more passionate. Edward slowly wound his hand in my hair and tugged me closer, his tongue prodded gently at my lips; I let Edward enter almost immediately. I began pulling him towards his desk, my lips never leaving his. He lifted me onto the desk and my hands moved slowly to his shirt. Edward stopped me after I had opened the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Bella, not here, not now" he breathed "you're two good for that." He smiled.

"Edward, please? I want to" Fuck I want to, I need to.

"Bella we have all weekend together. Please just wait." he pleaded. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. "Bella not to ruin the moment or anything but you're going to be late for class." I looked up at the clock. There was still fifteen minutes left until the start of classes. I looked at Edward confused.

"It maybe a little suspicious if students came to a locked classroom and then to see you leaving the same locked classroom." He whispered with a smile.

"Fine. I'll see you later though right?" I looked at him. "You can help me pick out a costume if you want."

"Of course you'll see me later we have to go shopping with Alice remember?" a slight groan escaped my lips and Edward laughed.

"See you later Bella" Edward winked

"Yeah later Mr. Cullen" I winked back. I left the classroom and entered the empty corridor. I headed for the lunchroom, which would be more than likely packed with students; it would make sense- its lunchtime. Once I found Alice, in Jasper's lap of course, we headed to our lockers to get our Spanish books.

"So where were you?" Alice said a little pissed. I looked to the ground.

"I had some homework to do" I lied; I remained talking to the ground.

"Well if you are going to 'DO' homework, don't you think that you could've done it at home" I was about to cut in but refused to stop talking "Wasn't last night and this morning enough?" She laughed this time.

"If you are referring to actually 'Doing It' we haven't actually done it" I said like a child sulking. Alice's expression changed to shock.

"You're serious, he hasn't tried to sleep with you yet?" I shook my head from side to side now getting a little pissed. It's not like I haven't tried.

"No it's more like the other way around" Alice smirked. "Edward doesn't, hasn't ever refused sex. I know it's a little weird hearing his little sister talk about his sex life but I don't ever recall Edward refusing sex. Aww Bella you must mean something to Edward if he's done that. I thought last night that you two would be at it like bunnies. I mean you're both experienced, right?" she looked at me questioningly. I looked to the ground again and could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. "Bella, are you a virgin?" she almost shouted. I shot her a death glare. Did she need to inform the school of the fact?

"Technically yes" I said trying to justify myself.

"You either are or you're not. Which is it?"

"Fine, I've never went the whole way with anyone. Okay, so yes I'm a virgin Alice." Alice laughed, as I got angry. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well, my first time was a complete disaster" I told her silently to continue her story. We began walking towards our class now and Alice began talking again. "Well my first time was with a guy named James. Well I went to party with Em and Edward and had a little bit too much to drink. Anyway we went to one of the bedrooms and everything was going fine until Edward walked in on us… you know," I laughed as I took my seat. Alice laughed at her own humiliation. We continued talking until the class began. I just remembered what Alice had told me about the opening. I waited until the class ended to ask her.

"So the opening is a dress up party, you might have mentioned that." I said feigning angriness.

"You didn't ask" she replied simply.

"And what was I supposed to do for a costume?" I asked. She laughed loudly as we entered the gym and headed to change into our gym clothes. I changed into the shorts and t-shirt quickly. I waited for Alice to choose what shoes she wanted to wear. _ Who brings four pairs of shoes to match your gym uniform?_ She had finally chosen the pair she wanted. How the white was any different from the ivory was beyond me. We walked into the gym and began talking about random things.

"Oh just in case I forget to tell you and you have a heart attack, I've already ordered our costumed and no you cannot tell Edward what it is." How the fuck was I supposed to tell him what my costume was when I didn't even know what it was.

"Right, because I'm sure I'd be able to tell him" she laughed and we paired together when the teacher told us to break into groups of two. We were playing badminton again. Alice stopped half way through her one women game.

"Bella, what is on your wrist?" she asked continuing to play.

"Well Edward gave it me," I said looking at Edward's gift. "Why?"

"Bella, this belonged to my great grandmother, Edward, Emmett and I were each given a piece of jewellery that belonged to her," she paused. "Bella, the pieces that Em and Edward were given, they were only to be given to the girl that they loved and who they would eventually marry, the pieces are a way of welcoming the girl to the family. My great grandmother was a little traditional." Alice laughed.

"He never mentioned that part of why he had given it to me" I weakly smiled.

"Welcome to the family Bella, officially" she laughed and hugged me. The bell rang and Alice danced back to get dressed, me on her tail.

"Now, the real fun you and Edward get to go shopping with moi." She pointed to herself and giggled.

"Yippee" I said sarcastically. We headed for the Porsche where we met Jasper and Edward, just like yesterday. Today Jasper had his own car though. He walked up and kissed Alice gently on the lips. _I hate her right now! _

"How was your day, Bella?" Jasper asked. "Missed you at lunch, did Mike finally convince you to find that empty classroom, after all?" Jasper laughed and Edward gripped the steering wheel in his car and I think he may have growled. I giggled and he looked at me and smiled.

"Ready for torture?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No but someone promised I could help them pick out their costume so I'm a little excited" he laughed.

"Down boy" Alice said with an evil smirk. "I've already picked out Bella's costume" Edward put a fake pout and hit his knee with a little 'damn it'. I laughed. "But cheer up, you get to carry Bella's and my bags and get to wait as we try on dress after dress after dress." She said her smirk growing.

"Y-ay, I think" he said confused "I'll meet ye in Port Angelus" he said before leaving and speeding down the road. I turned to Alice.

"Tell me he is not driving to Seattle," she just laughed at me.

"No, Emmett is driving because we are taking his jeep. It's the only car with enough room for the six of us plus the luggage." We too were now on our way to the mall. After about five minutes of Jasper-Alice lovey-dovey crap I convinced her 'the longer we wait the less time we have'. We pulled into a parking lot where Edward was waiting for us. He walked over and opened my door; he bent his head so that he could see Alice.

"Twenty minutes Al, I've been waiting here twenty fucking minutes," he said.

"Oh give it a rest Eddie" she smiled "we've got some serious shopping to do" she pulled her phone out "I just have to call Rose" she dialled the number and Edward huffed. I just laughed at their brother-sister relationship.

"Can you do why we go get a cup of coffee?" Edward asked he leaned against the car. Alice got out the car and so did I.

"Hey Rose" Alice said into her phone "Have our costumes arrived yet?" Alice nodded her head and a smile appeared on her face. "Great, okay but don't show Em, bye" She flipped her phone closed and looked at Edward. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic" he said sarcastically.

"Okay when you two are finished with your little bitch fight I'll be ready for a real conversation." I said as they looked at each other through narrowed eyes before they both burst into laughter. Edward looked at me

"Bitch-fight? Bella" he laughed along with Alice.

"I felt as though I was babysitting two children," I said defensively. We went to get some coffee before beginning our journey of shops. We finished quickly as Alice wouldn't stop rushing us. "As if she needed more caffeine in her system" I said looking at the pixie jump up and down in her seat. Edward looked from me to Alice concerned. I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no fucking idea why she was so excited.

"Okay let's go" she grabbed my wrist pulling me with her and Edward followed. We made our way to some of the smaller shops first trying on some jeans and low cut tops. Edward looked bored out of his mind. So I thought I'd help him out. "Alice do you think you could go find some shoes and accessories to match this outfit. She smiled widely and nodded before running off to find the items. I had twenty minutes of Alice free time. I went back to the dressing room and laughed as I felt Edward's hands around my waist, his head on my shoulder and his warm breath against my ear.

"I like this outfit" he whispered before turning me around and kissing me. "Though there it covers way too much, I think we could lose the jeans. What do you think?" he smiled. If this outfit covered too much I'd hate to think of what he would think of the next thing I try on.

"I wonder what you will think of the next item I try on." I gestured to the mid thigh length dress hanging on the wall.

"Hmm…" he said looking at the dress. "Why don't you try it on and we'll see" I wanted to reply _'Why don't you help me' _but I could hear the pixie coming closer to the dressing room.

"Edward, Alice is coming. Leave fast." He gave me a peck on the lips and left. I tried the midnight blue dress on pairing it with 4-inch heels. _A death trap but they made my legs look a mile long._ I stepped out of the cubicle and had the pleasure of watching Edward's eyes pop out of his head. "So … what do you?" I said looking at Edward. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, you have to get that dress. You look amazing." I blushed. I looked at Alice and she agreed. I bought the outfit and Edward took the bag from my hand.

"Isn't that what I'm here for carrying bags?" I laughed. 4 hours, 5 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 new tops, seven bags and a lot of accessories later we were done. We headed back to the Porsche and the Volvo. We put all the bags in Alice's car and by doing that hadn't left any room for me.

"I'm bringing Bella to get her stuff, Alice, so we'll meet you back at the house. Edward drove me back to Charlie's where I said goodnight to Charlie and grabbed my over night bag. Edward waited in his car for me. Once I put my stuff in the booth I got into the car and we headed for Edward's house. Edward held my hand as we drove.

"Care to tell me what your costume is?" he asked.

"I would if I knew" he chuckled.

"What are you going as?" I asked.

"Don't know I'll get something tomorrow" I laughed at the usual last minute planning of guys. We pulled up to the large white house. Edward opened my door and put one hand around my waist as walked through the door of the house. We walked into an empty house.

"Why is it that on both occasions that I come to your house no one's around?" I said pissed.

"They're here don't worry." Just as he spoke Rose and Emmett came from the kitchen laughing. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Emmett wants us to dress up as 'salt and pepper shakers' tomorrow night," Rose answered still in hysterics. Edward and I both laughed. "Okay I'm going to bring Bella upstairs to put her stuff away." Edward said.

"Hey Edward did you sort your problem?" Rose asked. Edward smiled and raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Why don't you show Rose what I gave you today?" I nodded and smiled. I walked over to Rose and showed her and Emmett my bracelet. Emmett smiled, as did Rose.

"Bella, look it matches my necklace that Emmett gave me." Rose showed me her necklace and I admired it. "Alice has a matching choker and Esme the matching ring. They all belonged to Carlisle's grandmother and have been passed down since." I smiled and Edward came over and held my hand.

"Bella deserves it putting up with an asshole like me," he laughed and I punched him lightly in the arm. "Its okay Rose we are all aware that you deserve a lot more for putting up with Emmett." Rose burst into laughter. We headed up the stairs and I walked towards Alice's room but Edward steered me in a different direction.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked replacing his arm around my waist. "I thought that you might want to stay in my room tonight." I smiled and we headed up the second stairs to the third storey of the house. Edward stopped outside his room and opened the door. His room was filled with floor to ceiling shelves of music and books. There was a black leather couch near the glass double doors that opened out onto the forest. In the centre of this room was a huge gold bed.

"I guessing you like your comfort" I laughed. He nodded and put my bag on the floor near the door. He pulled in front of him so that I was now facing him. His arms wrapping around my waist and his lips met mine. The kiss was gentle but loving and continued until we needed to breathe.

"You have no idea how hard t was not to do that all day." He smiled adoration evident in his eyes.

"Actually, I do" I said before kissing him again.

"Bella you must be starving. I kept you from lunch and now I'm keeping you from dinner. What do you want? Italian? Chinese?"

"I don't mind. Whatever the others want I guess." He smiled and took my hand leading me down the stairs to meet the rest of the group.

"Guys what do you want to eat?" Edward asked as we were at the end of the stairs.

"We were just about to order some pizza" Emmett said "That okay with ye?" I nodded and smiled.

"And I stopped to get DVDs on the way back from Port Angelus." Alice chimed.

"What the fuck did you get, Alice because if you think I'm sitting here and watching Zac fucking Efron you're deluding yourself?" Edward said angrily.

"Don't worry there is no Efron, I made sure of that" Jasper who was quiet until now spoke. "And there not all chick flicks either. If I have to watch 'Mean Girls' one more time I swear to God I will end up killing someone" he laughed but the threat was serious. Jasper was quiet, he didn't talk much but he seemed genuinely nice.

"Thank fucking God" Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the room. Rosalie's hand hit the back of Emmett's head. "Oww… what the fuck?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Women who only love women, may have a point" Rose joked. "Look at all the shit they don't have to deal with." She pointed at Emmett.

"So pizza it is?" Emmett questioned. Rose and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Yes Emmett, do you think that you can handle that task?" Alice enquired.

"Yeah, me, Edward and Jazz here will go get the pizza" Emmett paused "But just in case we go missing don't come looking for us" he winked. Everyone laughed. _ What the fuck is so funny?_ Rose wrote down all of our orders and anything else needed because she felt Emmett wasn't capable of remembering it. Edward kissed me on the cheek before leaving, the other couples mimicking our actions. They left and we sat in silence before Rose broke the silence.

"Time for Tequila?" Rose said looking at Alice, who nodded. Rose left and was back with a bottle of tequila bottle and three shot glasses. "You've had tequila before, right?" Rose asked me.

"Am… no" I said looking at the ground "I don't drink."

"Consider yourself a new person" Rose laughed.

"Fuck Bella, no sex and no drink. What the fuck did you do for fun in Phoenix?" Alice practically shouted. _Stupid Pixie. _I felt the familiar flow of blood enter my cheeks.

"No sex?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by no sex?"

"Well the blushing Miss Swan over here is a virgin" Alice said basically.

"Aww… that's…cute" Rose replied. We talked and laughed, at my expense, for a little longer, all the while taking shots of tequila. We finally stopped the drinking and Rose cleared all the evidence. Alice checked her watch.

"Rose, I think the boys may have 'gotten lost'" Alice laughed.

"What's so funny about them getting lost" I asked.

"Well, the last time Em used that excuse Rose found him in a strip club along with my other darling brother and a couple of their friends." Alice laughed at the memory. Rose came back into the sitting room, a sour look on her face.

"If he does it again he'll be staying there and I'd probably have more luck teaching a puppy" We all laughed and the front door opened.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked pizza boxes in one hand and beer in the other. Edward and Jasper, the same items in their hands, followed Emmett. Edward came up to me, putting the boxes and beer on the table.

"Miss me?" He smiled. I looked away knowing that I'd tell him the truth if I didn't.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh really" he said getting closer. "So, you didn't miss it when I do this?" he said putting his hands around my waist and pulling my tight to him. "Or this?" he began a trail of light kisses along my jaw and continuing them to the end of my ear. "I know when you're lying," I felt one f his cool palms on my cheek, "Your blush gives you away every time."

"Eddie, if you're your planning on sleeping with Bella do you think you could wait until you are no longer in the public living area?" Emmett said. I knew my blush got deeper at that moment. Edward backed away slowly and punched his brother in the arm.

"Em, I've been present when you and Rose have done much worse" It was Roses turn to blush.

"Great, now can we please stop talking about our sex lives?" Alice voice sang.

"Al you haven't got a sex life, right?" Emmett said looking at Jasper, who was failing to hide his laugh. Alice nodded her head and like Jasper tried to hide her laugh. We all started laughing when Alice did. We took our seats in front of the TV as Alice put the first DVD in the DVD player and switched the lights off. Edward and I shared the white love seat, Jasper and Alice sat on the ground and Rose in Emmett's lap in one of the other chairs. Edward had his hand draped over my shoulder. After finishing our pizzas, watching 3 DVDs and after Emmett had finished his seventh can of beer I began getting tired. I yawned involuntarily, the movies and day was finally getting to me.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head; I didn't want to ruin everyone's night. "Bella if you're worried about ruining anyone's evening you won't be. Alice is already asleep along with Emmett." He pointed to his brother and sister. Alice was head was lying on Jasper's shoulder; his arm wrapped around Alice's little body. Emmett on the other hand was not technically sleeping but was too intoxicated to keep his open, he had drank Edward's beer as well as his own as Edward refused to drink it, Rose was still on Emmett's lap.

"Edward I'm fine, honestly" I yawned involuntarily again. _I can't lie to save my life- seriously._ I wanted so badly to say yes that I wanted to sleep but I couldn't, the words wouldn't leave my mouth and unfortunately I was soon going to fall asleep unwillingly. Edward pulled me tighter to him and he kissed the top of my head, a small giggle escaping my lips. I always seemed to get a bolt of energy through me whenever he kissed me or whispered in my ear or… when he did anything really, I just couldn't help myself. I looked up at Edward's face and he seemed drawn of energy also. "Fine, let's go to bed." I said softly. I rose from the love seat and Edward got up almost at the same time. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him again, he put his arm around my waist, as he had done the first time we were walking to his bedroom. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder.

"Are you two going to bed already?" Rose asked stunned.

"Yeah, its only 2 in the morning" Jasper said looking at his watch.

What the fuck was with these Hale children did they ever fucking sleep? Edward nodded and I just stared blankly ahead.

"Night" Rose and Jasper said in union.

"Yeah, night." Edward said.

"See ye in the morning." I added before we headed to Edward's room. I didn't notice how comfortable Edward's bed looked until I was actually planning on sleeping in it. The gold of the thick comforter looked so inviting. I'd probably get lost in a bed that big but at the moment I didn't give a shit. I needed sleep and in the morning I would wake up next to Edward. _Uhh… thinking about waking up next to Edward was such a turn on. I think that I'm the only virgin addicted to sex. _I grabbed my nightclothes from my bag and hurried to the bathroom to change. Once dressed in my camisole and shorts I went back to join Edward in his bed… his bed in his bedroom, in his house where we were now alone and if we wanted to…let's just say hypothetically… if we wanted to do 'something', now would be perfect timing- _Bella please remove your mind from the gutter. _My heart was pounding; I could hear my own pulse- why am I so nervous. Its just Edward the most perfect, amazing and warm-hearted guy ever and he said that he cares about you, to me that means that I shouldn't worry, so why am I? Edward was already in bed and had the covers pulled back on the side opposite him, I climbed into the bed and noticed Edward's bare chest. Hmm… I wonder what my dreams will be about tonight. I think it may go something along the lines of… Me and Edward alone in a classroom on top of his desk doing…

"Bella, you okay?" _shit_! He noticed me staring at his perfectly sculpted chest. I smiled and nodded. "Bella, when I said we'd sleep in the same bed, I didn't that you'd be way over there." He stretched out his arms and pulled me closer. His arms wrapped around my body and my head lay on his chest. _If just sleeping next to Edward felt this good, what the fuck was actually 'sleeping with' Edward going to be like. Gutter- your mind, Bella they should not meet. _I felt my eyes beginning to close and I was now fighting a losing battle with my eyelids.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Uh-huh" I said my eyes now closed.

"What do you think my parents would say if I told them about this?" Edward said seriously and in deep thought. I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward, he was looking back into my eyes with adoration.

"I'm not so sure they'll see it the way we do, I'm not even sure if they'll see it the way Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett see it." I said truthfully. I know that Carlisle and Esme love Edward but the way they'll see it is the fact that Edward is my teacher and I'm his student and therefore that is the only relationship we should have.

"I guess but I can't not spend time with you Bella" He took a deep breath. "I already have to stop myself from holding and touching you in school but I can't do that everyday. Bella, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not in love with you because my parents may not approve and if they don't well then I'll have to get a place of my own then won't I." He smiled. Only Edward would find a conversation as serious as this funny.

"Maybe if we break it to them softly, I really don't want to start a fight within your family Edward" I said, that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"They're your family too love" He chuckled. I put my head back on Edward's chest and I yawned. His lips touched the top of my head again but this time he raised on of my hands to meet his lips. "Goodnight" He whispered in my ear, his sweet breath tickling my skin. I closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

EPOV

I listened to Bella's breath slow and pace. My last question must have taken her off guard. But I didn't give a fuck what my parents thought of our relationship, they'd have to get used to it whether they liked it or not. Bella was part of me and if they cared any bit about me they'd be understanding about this situation. However my parents probably more understanding than Charlie will be. Charlie and I got on well but I doubt we would after we break this news to him. Bella began mumbling in her sleep. I couldn't make out much but I swear that I might have heard my name. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber where Bella would very likely be staring in my dreams.

BPOV

A loud banging on Edward's room door awakened me.

"Bella, Edward get the fuck up now. We're going to be leaving soon." Rose shouted. I looked at Edward's alarm clock- it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Was she serious, I didn't go to bed until 2.30 and she wanted me to get up? In an attempt to try and ignore Rose I put one of the many pillows form Edward's bed over my head. Edward moved beside me. I wasn't supposed to wake up to an angry Rose, I was supposed to wake and stare lovingly at Edward and let happiness over take me- _Wow, I sound like a fucking stalker._ There was another bang on the door.

"Bella and Edward if you two are not up, showered, dressed and down stairs in the next half an hour. We're leaving without you." Rose shouted again. I heard the sound of Rose walk away. Edward groaned.

"Bella, please tell the over grown Barbie doll is gone" Edward mumbled into his pillow. The words were hard to make out. I removed the pillow from my face and met Edward's half open eyes. He looked so tired and cute. It's amazing how Edward's hair still looked as good as it did everyday even though he had just gotten up. My hair on the other hand more than likely resembled a haystack. I smiled and Edward chuckled. "What has you smiling?" he asked.

"Oh you know the fact that I get to wake up to the most amazing man to ever live" I smiled again. He pulled me tighter to his body and kissed me.

"Morning beautiful" He said and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I probably look a mess and you're complementing me." I said. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me again and again and again. "Are you going to continue kissing me for the rest of the weekend or do you want to go to Seattle?" I joked.

"No, I'm pretty okay staying in bed with you." He said continuing to kiss every part of my face, neck and any other visible part of my body. He kissed my lips again slowly and passionately, the lips moved down my neck, across my shoulders, down my arms and across my collarbone. Edward's lips began to get lower and lower, his hands went under my camisole and I could feel his cold hands on my back. "Bella" I he mumbled against my skin.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered out. I couldn't bring myself to think straight.

"I think you may have too many clothes on." Edward laughed. He removed my top and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. I was finally going to get what I've wanted, for what now seems like forever but in reality was only two days. His lips were now at the top of my left breast, the feeling his lips left was on my skin was astonishing but I needed more, this process was going too slow, I needed Edward, all of Edward. I began playing with the top of his boxers; Edward got the hint and removed them quickly. Edward looked me at me and smiled. He was panting.

"You are so fucking sexy." He panted. After he said that he attacked my neck. He kissed and licked all the way up and then started kissing my mouth again. I forced Edward on his back so that I was now on top and I was now effectively straddling him. I began kissing along his neck, his chest and I had to go lower, and my lips began tracing the contours of his panelled chest. I ran my tongue along his hips and placed gentle kisses along the way. I looked Edward in the eye before continuing; I had to make sure that he wasn't going to get made at me. His eyes were filled with lust, he wanted this and I couldn't deny him. I positioned myself so my head was near his now erect member and I blew hot air on it. When I did that, his hips bucked looking for more. I smiled right before I took all of him in my mouth.

"Oh, God," Edward panted as I bobbed my head up and down. He was huge, so what I couldn't take in my mouth, I took into my hand. The other hand I used to massage his balls. "Bella" Edward continued to say my name as I persisted my movements. I could tell that he was close the edge so I sped up my movements. Edward yelled, "Bella do it faster." His hips bucked again and I sped up my movements even more. He grasped the back of my head and helped me with my movements. He came in my mouth and I greedily swallowed him. I let my mouth go back up him one more time, so I could clean him up, and then I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I didn't want Edward to be mad at me because of taking things too fast but he was the one that said 'wait for the weekend' and Saturday is the weekend so he can't get mad- hopefully- what if I have just made a complete fool out pf myself and Edward thinks I'm some hormone crazed teenager.

"Bella… that was so…fucking…mind blowing" Edward stuttered, lost for words. "That was unbelievably sexy, this is the part where I wake up and I realise that none of this actually happened. I could feel my cheeks burning. "Love, why are you blushing?" he placed his hand gently on my cheek and I kissed it.

"I just wanted to show you what it felt like the night we were at the movies" I said softly, the burning in my cheeks increasing. I lay next to him in the bed, I was too nervous to say anything. "Are you mad? Did I go too far…?" Before I even had a chance to finish Edward's lips met mine and I lost all trail of thought. He pulled back and looked at me in the eye.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you, and I don't think I ever can be but if I am its just me being an egotistical bastard, okay" he smiled. I nodded and we continued kissing. Edward's hands were moving slowly along my body, stopping at the top of my shorts. I entangled my fingers in Edward's hair, silently begging him to let his hands go further. He complied slid my shorts and panties from my waist and they joined my top on the floor. Edward stopped and looked at my naked figure making me feel self-conscious. "You have no idea how perfect you are." I laughed, that was the over statement of the century. He attacked my lips with his and began slowly placing kisses along my neck and collarbone, the skin tingling where his lips met the flesh, my heart began racing and my breaths began coming faster and faster.

EPOV Okay I was definitely going to hell. I just let one of my students give me a blowjob, she may be my girlfriend but that was no excuse- Bella deserved better than me. This sounds completely wrong but that was the best fucking blowjob I have ever had in my life, Bella was amazing; in fact that wasn't even a good enough word for her. I needed more of Bella and I was no longer going to think of her as my student, Bella is my girlfriend and, if I have my way, will become so much more than that.BPOV

Edward's kisses began getting lower and lower until he was in between my breasts. He took my right breast in his mouth and began sucking on the sensitive nipple. His other hand rubbing my tender nub on my left breast. I cried out in pleasure as he grinded himself against me. I needed Edward… I needed him now and I needed him more than I need oxygen to breathe, without him I don't see a reason for living and I would gladly sacrifice my life if he weren't part of it.

"Edward… I love you and I need you now." I panted. Edward lifted his head and kissed my lips softly. Our tongues were now fighting for dominance and Edward was winning- I was letting him win. I moaned in his mouth as he began rubbing my breasts with his hands, a new flow electricity coursing through my body. He began kissing lower and lower, stopping at my breasts and licking my hard nipples before kissing my stomach. He moved lower and kissed my inner thigh and suckled on the skin his lips met. My arousal was becoming painful. "Now Edward… please… I need you now." I begged. Edward opened my legs and moved slowly back up to me, kissing the entirety of my body on the way. He met my lips and kissed me passionately and suckling on my lower lip. I could feel Edward's erection at my entrance, making me even more aroused, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and pulled him inside me. The feeling of him inside me was unbelievable and I moaned in his ear. I moved my hips to meet him before his hands quickly shot to my hips, effectively stilling my movements.

"Bella…" He panted, "Are you sure?" he asked still panting. Of course I was sure. I didn't answer I just pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately before we started where we left off. Edward began to move slowly testing what I offered him, he rocked inside, I was content with the slow pace- just the feeling of Edward inside me made me hot and flustered. My hands moved slowly down Edward's back and I pulled him deeper into me.

"Edward…oh God… Edward, yes" I gasped. Edward's movements sped up. I was so close. I needed release. After a few more thrusts I felt my walls tighten around Edward. I moaned Edward's name as I came, Edward's movements became more erratic and I felt him explode inside me as he breathed my name.

He continued to rock inside me slowly, the feeling overwhelming, until he collapsed on top of me, his head falling to my shoulder. He slowly pulled out of me, we both groaned at the loss of contact, and settled he next to me on the bed. I was beyond coherent thoughts at this stage every thing about Edward was so unpredictable and I loved it.

I felt Edward's hand wrap around mine, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled at the loving gesture.

"Bella?" Edward said looking at me. I looked him in the eye and gave him my full attention. "Bella, you are unbelievable. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I don't ever want to lose you." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I think I'm the lucky one" I joked. "I feel as though every girl I see looking at you wants you and I just get so jealous and its hard to believe that out of all of the thousands of girls that want you, you chose me." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Those girls are nothing compared to you," I laughed. There was another loud knock on the door. "God, can't Rose give it a rest we're not leaving for another…" Edward looked at the clock "…half an hour. Shit where did the time go?" he laughed.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I said simply.

"Okay that's it I called you two an hour ago" Rose shouted. "I thought I'd be nice and give ye some extra time because ye went to bed late last night but we're leaving in half a fucking hour" she shouted. "Now get the fuck up"

Edward and I got out of bed reluctantly and went to get dressed. I took a hot shower and dressed quickly. Edward took a shower and dressed in one of the other many bathrooms in the house. I went to grab the bag I'd packed for Seattle but it was gone. Maybe I had left it downstairs last night. I went down stairs and met Edward and the rest of the group in the kitchen. Alice looked over-excited, Jasper refreshed- how the fuck does someone who I don't even think slept look so refreshed? – Rose was still rushing around tidying and making sure everything was packed, Emmett looked extremely hung-over and Edward had a huge grin in his face. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"Yeah, very good" I joked. We both laughed and the others looked at us as though we were crazy. "Hay, have you seen my bag anywhere? I can't find it." I asked.

"Its in the jeep along with everything else on Rose's list" Edward smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" he said pointing to a plate of croissants. I nodded and took one.

"Okay, its time to leave. Come on or we're going to be late," Rose snapped.

"Rose, we don't have a plane to catch or anything. Will you calm the fuck down." Jasper said. We made our way out to the jeep and got inside. Edward and I sat in the very back, Emmett, who was too hung-over to drive, and Rose sat in the middle seats and Jasper, who was now driving, and Alice sat in the front seats. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we started the journey. I felt my eyes close and knew I had fallen asleep.

A/N: HEY I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME; I DID MY BEST WITH THIS CHAPTER. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE THAT WOULD MAKE SEATTLE ALL THAT MORE INTERESTING SO I JUST MADE UP A COUPLE OF LINES- IN OTHER WORDS I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT I'VE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW.

XXX

Becca.


	8. Chapter 8: Seattle? Disaster

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 8: Seattle? Disaster**

I didn't realise how tired I was. My eyelids felt extremely heavy as they begin to flutter open. I could her the mumble of voices as I became aware of my surroundings. Edward hand his arm around me. He was talking to Emmett about something I couldn't be sure about. I moved a little to make my waking aware. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Good sleep?" He asked. I rubbed my eyes like a little child. I nodded my head and yawned. I was that tired any more but I felt a little stiff. "You still tired?" He asked with a confused.

"No, just a little stiff. How long was I sleeping?" I enquired.

"About two hours, we were going to stop and get something to eat- you hungry?" He said with his arm still around me. I was kind of hungry.

"I guess" I shrugged. He let out a quite laugh. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"You know hearing you say my name in your sleep was unbelievably sexy." He whispered in a sultry tone. I felt my cheeks heat up and became embarrassed. "Its okay when I sleep, I dream about you too." He said kissing my lips softly. It continued like that for a couple of minutes until we were so rudely interrupted by a slight 'a-hem'. We both broke away from the kiss and looked at the source of the sound.

"If you two are finished, we're going to get something to eat," Rose said. I didn't even notice the car had stopped. "That way ye could eat something other than each other." She continued while rolling her eyes. Edward and I both laughed. We got out of the jeep and headed into the little diner, Edward held my hand as we walked in. There were a few people in the little building, more than I thought there would be. We sat in a booth in near the window and looked at the menu. Edward and I shared the menu, though all he did was sit back and relax in the faux leather chair. I wasn't hungry any more and looking at the menu I didn't see any thing that I wanted. I felt Edward put his arm over my shoulder and lean forward to look at the menu.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately she's spoken for, so I think I'll settle for a cup of coffee." He said. How cheesy could he possibly get? I laughed at him and he gave me a questioning look.

"That was the cheesiest line I've heard in my life." I continued laughing.

"Now you've hurt my feelings," He laughed. "You can make it up to me by giving me a kiss." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I mean a real kiss," he laughed before his lips met mine. His hand moving from my shoulder to my waist. We broke away from the kiss smiling.

"We need to separate these two, now." Alice said laughing. I pretended to hold on to Edward tightly and gave Alice a sarcastic look that said 'Do it and die'. A tall dark waitress came to take our order. I decided to order a salad like Rose and Alice had. Emmett and Jasper had ordered a hamburger and fries- it was 10 in the morning, how the fuck were they even going to eat that- Edward just got a cup of coffee. As the waitress left to get our orders, Edward pulled me closer to him; I was practically on top of him.

"So Alice, are you going to tell us what you are going as tonight?" Emmett asked. Alice shook her head and widely smiled.

"You'll get to see all our outfits tonight." She winked at me, I didn't even know what my costume was let alone tell everyone else what it was. "What are you three going as?" She looked at Edward, Emmett and Jasper individually.

"Jasper and me are going as salt and pepper shakers," he said in a sarcastic voice. Alice rolled her eyes. She looked at Edward and I felt him shrug next to me. Alice rolled her eyes again as the waitress returned with our food. She placed the plates in front of us. I had one arm around Edward and used the other to pick at my salad. Edward ate some of my salad too.

"Thought you weren't hungry?" I joked.

"I'm not" he said simply, "You just make eating look so good" he winked. Alice faked a gagging sound and Emmett turned to Rose.

"Babe, tell we never acted like that" He said, his mouth full of food.

"Would it kill you to have manners, Emmett?" Alice said looking disgusted. We finished our food while continuing to joke around. I would be happy and content with staying in the hotel room with Edward for the weekend but Alice was obviously excited about the opening of the new club tonight and I didn't want to ruin her weekend and I have barely spent any time with her this weekend. After all that is what this weekend long 'sleepover' was for. We paid the bill and back to Emmett's jeep, Emmett decided that he was all right to drive now, so he and Rose swapped seats with Jasper and Alice. The rest of the journey was quiet and I talked about what I liked and disliked with Edward and what he liked and disliked. I learned so much about him and what his interests were. We liked the same kind of music, the same books and same plays. We didn't share the same interest however on knowing about each other's 'love life' before we were together. To him I was a nun and the fact that I was a virgin probably helped him believe that fact. I laughed when Edward told me about Alice's 'first time' and his part in the little situation.

"Your laugh is adorable," He whispered leaning closer to me. My cheeks burned. "You blush whenever I give you a complement you." He kissed my now bright cheeks and I laughed. His hands moved to my waist and my stomach and he began tickling me. I giggled uncontrollably and he laughed too. "Just adorable." He stated. We composed ourselves and relaxed into each other for the rest of the journey. Edward would randomly ask me a question about something he hadn't already asked. We approached the very expensive hotel- _Edward must love his comfort! _Edward grabbed both of our bags before I had a chance to object. We walked into the hotel, his arm around my waist, and our bags in his other hand. We all checked into our rooms and got in the elevator.

"So we'll meet up for dinner at seven and then come back and get ready." Alice squealed excitedly jumping up and down. "The club is opening at 11o'clock, so we'll leave here at quarter to." She continued.

"Would you like us to synchronise our watches, while we're at the subject?" Edward joked. We all laughed but Alice seemed to be seriously considering the idea. Edward and I were just heading into our hotel room when Alice called over her shoulder.

"Bella, I'm going to take a guess and say that you are going to want to know what you're are going to be dressing up as" Alice smirked. "Am I right?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I gave a quick nod. "Call to my room before we head out for dinner and I'll show, that way even if you don't approve of it, it'll be too late to change your mind and get a different one." She laughed.

"Or…" Edward interrupted. "Bella and I could stay here all night." He winked at me. "Maybe I won't approve of her outfit," he laughed.

"I doubt you will have any fucking problem with her outfit" Alice smiled in my direction and raised both her eyebrows and lowered them quickly. Alice ran off quickly and was giggling to herself. That girl could confuse anyone. Edward put our bags in the corner and headed straight for the bed. He fell onto the bed with a sigh and rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned. I went and lay next him, my head now on his chest.

"Tired?" I asked. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me tighter to him. He yawned again.

"Just a bit, how about you?" I wasn't exhausted but travelling in cars always made me feel drained of energy. I shrugged next to Edward. He began smoothing my hair and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier with every stroke of his hand. His movements began to slow and he yawned again. I rubbed his chest through his shirt.

We must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to the sound of Edward's phone vibrating on the bedside table. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice.

"Alice, what is?" I whispered angrily. Edward looked worn out and I didn't want to wake him. Dinner wasn't for another 3 hours, what the fuck did she want?

"Bella, I need to talk to Edward. Why are you answering his phone?" She asked. "Never mind, can you go get him?"

"Edward is sleeping Alice, and its staying that way, he was so tired and just feel asleep the minute we got through the door." I said, still whispering. "I'll tell him call you when he wakes up, okay?" I heard Alice let out a little huff on the other side of the phone.

"Fine" she finally said. "See you later."

"Bye" I put Edward's phone back where it was. Edward stirred beneath me.

"Was that Miss Pixie Stick herself?" Edward laughed. He pushed himself into a sitting position and I copied him. I nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said looking at him. He looked rested. "Alice wants you to call her."

"Can't be too serious if she used the phone instead of racing down here." He laughed. "Anyway you shouldn't be sorry for waking me 1. It's not your fault and 2. I should be out with my beautiful girlfriend enjoying what Seattle has to offer." He laughed. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Do you know your way around Seattle because I have absolutely no idea of where we'd be going?" I asked. I didn't want to be held responsible for us getting lost.

"Of course" he said slipping off the bed and going to his bag. I felt like I was in a poorly scripted movie. I acted so strangely around Edward, not in a bad way but in a way that felt like we were in our own little world. I was about to suggest that we did something else that involved Edward, the very comfortable hotel room bed and me. I felt embarrassed just thinking about it, that was until Edward came out of the bathroom topless and I almost fainted. I never really got the full of his perfect six-pack until now. My breath got stuck and I stumbled trying to think of something to say. I blinked a lot and Edward laughed, closing the space between our bodies. He began kissing my neck and whispering in my ear.

"There are so many better things to do than to go to that stupid party tonight" Edward said in a sultry voice. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find the words. _Out of all the people I could look like an idiot in front of, I'd do in front of my English teacher. _Edward's lips moved from my ear to my mouth, his hands from my waist to cup my ass. Our kiss intensified and Edward lifted so that I could that I could wrap my legs around his waist, we were moving closer and closer to the bed. I felt our bodies fall against the soft fabric of the bedding and Edward moved his hands to unbutton my shirt. He had swiftly undid all of the buttons and the pain of him not touching me was beginning to physically hurt. His lips were going lower and lower and… then just on queue there was a number of knocks on the door. _Please Edward ignore it, please. _That's what I wanted to scream but there were only four people it could be- Emmett, Rose, Alice or Jasper… or worse all four together, I laughed at the thought. Edward's lips were at my ear again, this time his breaths coming faster.

"Let's just ignore that," He whispered. I nodded and kissed his lips again. His hands roaming my upper body, my hands entangled in his hair. And as before the knocks came again, louder and more forceful. I was ready to fucking kill Alice or who ever was behind that fucking piece of wood. Edward broke from our kiss. "You'd think the fact that we didn't answer the first time that she'd leave." Edward sighed. _Well, so much for that fantasy. _He gave me an innocent kiss on the lips before doing up the buttons on my shirt. I sighed loudly and Edward chuckled while climbing off the bed. He opened the door.

"Hello, my darling sister," he laughed as Alice's small figure appeared in the room. "How can I help you this fine day?" he continued joking. Alice rolled her eyes and closed the door before coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Actually I wanted to see if Bella wanted to come shopping with me and Jazz" she looked at me with pleading eyes. _Forget it Pixie, you just ruined my fun with Edward._ "Please Bella" she pouted a little puppy dog pout.

"Bella and I are going out too, Alice" Edward pointed out. Alice's face grew into a huge smile.

"Great so we'll go together," Alice said and headed for the door before either of us had a chance to object. "Meet ye in the lobby in ten" she said as the door closed behind her dancing figure. Edward and I both laughed.

"Well I guess we have plans then" I said. I got ready to leave and we both headed down to the lobby to meet Jasper and Alice. The couple stood hand in hand near the door, ready to leave. _How the fuck did Rose and Emmett get out of this? _

"Finally," Alice said as we approached "Ready to go." She asked. Jasper gave us an apologetic look. Alice and Jasper walked ahead of us.

"Should have just ignored her." Edward whispered in a laugh. I looked at him and laughed as we walked down the street. When we arrived at the mall Alice grabbed my hand and raced to the first store. Edward and Jasper sat and waited as Alice picked out dresses that we 'just had to try on'. Some of the dresses were big and puffy and Alice only made us try them on as a joke. Both Edward and Jasper were in stitches when we came out in the bulging dresses. We went to store after store and tried on outfit after fucking outfit, but finally seven shopping bags, five pairs of new jeans, three new pairs of heels and two sweaters later it was time to leave. We got a taxi back to the hotel and got ready to head out for dinner.

"You're sister has issues" I laughed as I put the shopping bags in the room.

"Blame my dad, he should have never given her a credit card." Edward laughed. "But what daddy's girl wants, daddy's girl gets," he stated. We got dressed and went to meet Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. When we met the group in the lobby, Alice had her new camcorder and was messing around with it.

"Edward, say cheese." She chirped as she held the camcorder near Edward's face. Edward put his hand out to cover the piece of equipment.

"Alice, you've heard of cameramen being viscously attacked" Edward joked. "Well if you don't put that thing away you'll be one of them." Alice pouted and put the camcorder in her handbag.

"Someone's cranky," Emmett joked. "Didn't you enjoy your day out shopping, I bet it was great fun." He continued with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Can we just go?" Edward sighed. "This day is turning out to be so much longer that I thought it would." We went to a French restaurant where Rose had made reservations. It was fancy but casual, I liked this restaurant, and it was romantic. What I didn't like was the waitress undressing Edward with her eyes as she showed us to our table. I threw a dirty look in her direction and I heard Edward's low chuckle as he put his arm around my waist.

"You okay, babe?" he asked winking and kissing my cheek. The blonde haired waitress narrowed her eyes and looked in my direction. I looked at Edward, smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. I'll be your waitress tonight. Would ye like anything to drink?" she asked. She gave Emmett a flirty smile and I thought Rose was literally going to kill her. Then she turned to Jasper, who was looking lovingly at Alice. And finally she rested her gaze on Edward. _This bitch was just asking for someone to hurt he. She picked the wrong girls to mess with tonight. _We all gave her our drink orders and she left when she saw that the boys weren't paying any attention to her.

"I don't like her," I said knowing Alice and Rose would agree.

"Yeah, me neither, she seems like too much of a flirt." Rose added.

"I think that she would have a better chance at being a striper than a waitress," Alice added. All three of the boys had grins on their faces.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked Edward faking my anger.

"Well, I think that there are three certain ladies that are a little jealous of a blonde bimbo, am I correct?" he asked. I laughed. "Thought so." He laughed. Alyssa returned with our drinks and took our dinner orders. We talked about random things and laughed at jokes Emmett would make.

"Okay how about this one?" Emmett asked smirking. "Why are hurricanes named after women?" we all shrugged.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because when they cum, it's wet and wild but when they leave they take your house and car with them." Everyone started laughing.

"Em, how the fuck do you even come with shit like that?" Edward asked between laughter. Emmett shrugged.

"Just gifted I suppose" He replied. We finished our food. "Anyone want dessert?" Emmett asked looking at the dessert menu. How was he even thinking about eating after finishing the huge portion he had just eaten. I shook my head; I had barely finished what I had already ordered. Jasper and Emmett wanted to order dessert so we waited while they ate.

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper ordered dessert, how the fuck can their stomachs hold any more food. It is impossible to think that Emmett eats about the same amount of food in a year as a small country. When the waitress came back to take their orders Bella's jealousy got the better of her and she began moving her hand along my lower arm. It was bad enough that Alice interrupted us already during the day but now Bella was trying to turn me on in the middle of a restaurant. I was now considering just locking Bella into our room for the night and ignore the stupid opening. I know I told Drew I'd be there be I think having a romantic evening with Bella would be better than helping a friend. That plan would have worked if I hadn't told Alice about the opening. _Stupid Pixie. _Well if Bella was playing this game so was I. I moved my hand to her knee, a little teasing should do her good- after all teasing is what I put up with everyday in class, I moved my hand up to her thigh and back down. Her breath caught and I had to smile, I loved seeing her reaction to my touching her. I know she wanted more when she moved closer to me but I wasn't about to give in that easily. I rested my hand on her knee, smiling, and gave her a little squeeze. She looked a little pissed that I hadn't taken it further, the fact that we were in a restaurant full of people didn't seem to bother her and also the detail that we were at a table with four other people didn't seem to bother her either. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Something the matter, love?" I smiled as I spoke the words. She shook her head and I laughed. And then she turned to face me.

"Just remember, payback's a bitch." She smiled. We both looked at each other smiling, I had forgotten where we were until a little angry voice interrupted us.

"Didn't anyone tell ye it's rude to whisper?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes. "So we better get going, we need to get ready." She finished. I looked at my watch. How does it take someone three fucking hours to get ready? We paid the bill and got a taxi back to the hotel, it was a short walk but Alice was eager to get dressed. I wanted to know what Bella's costume was, knowing Alice- it would be something short and revealing- I don't think I'd have a problem with that, what I do think I'll have a problem with is all the fucking guys that will be watching her and trying to hit on her. Bella and I shared a taxi on the way back to the hotel. I was certain this would be the last time that I would be alone with Bella until Alice was finished with her so I was going to make the most of it- well the most you can get away with in the back of a cab. I wrapped my arms around Bella and began kissing her jaw and her lips. She tried to ignore the kisses but burst into laughter.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did in the restaurant." She giggled as I kissed along her neck.

"Really?" I said moving my lips slightly away from her skin. I felt her nod. "Really, really?" I joked. She nodded again. "Well I guess I'll have to fix that then won't I." I joked once again. The taxi stopped at the entrance of our hotel. Bella and I both laughed at our childish behaviour. I paid the taxi driver and I grabbed Bella around the waist, pulling her body tight to mine. "Now, miss. Swan I would be very upset if you didn't kiss me," I said looking into her eyes. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that my sister is going to steal you for the next three hours and I couldn't have you mad at me for that long."

"Nope, couldn't have that." She joked. Her lips met mine for a passionate kiss that lasted until the other two taxi pulled up to the hotel. "You owe me later." She laughed.

"Owe you what exactly?" I said smirking. Alice danced over and pulled Bella by the wrist. She gave me a pleading look to help her.

"Come on Bells, it's time to get ready." She pulled Bella off, Rose following. Jasper and Emmett came up behind me as the three of us watched the girls rush into the hotel.

"That poor girl" Jasper said in a mocking voice. "She is probably going to end up with pink hair by the end of this trip." We all laughed. We slowly walked into the hotel; the girls had probably already made it to Alice's room by now.

"So, Edward," Emmett said casually. I looked at him confused. "Things with Bella seem to be going well, huh." I nodded slowly still confused- where the fuck was he going with this conversation. "How are you going to break the news to mom and dad?" he asked excitedly. "I've been trying to work this one out in my head all day and I just don't see dad taking it well." I shrugged, I didn't know how I was going to tell- maybe I should just walk in holding Bella's hand though they'd probably think that would be a friendly gesture not a romantic one, I could always invite her back to mine to spend the night and let her stay in my room but they'd probably think we were having a sleepover, they still think Alice and Jasper are still having 'sleepovers'. I think that my parents know that Alice and Jasper are doing more than having a friendly sleepover but I think they rather believe the lie, I think we all rather believe the lie.

"Em, they either like it or they don't. I'm not about to loose sleep over it." I said simply. We headed to Emmett and Rose's room. He handed us each a beer and we sat in the small living room area of the room.

"By the way Edward, dad called today." Emmett broke the silence. I was still in deep contemplation regarding the Bella- parents situation. My father would kill me if he knew I took Bella and Alice to Seattle for the weekend.

"What he say?" I asked.

"Well I talked to him and Alice talked to him, even Rose and Jazz talked to him." He said not meeting my gaze. "And then he asked to talk to you and when I said you weren't here, he asked to talk to Bella and when I said that Bella wasn't here either I think he may have put two and two together and came to a conclusion because he sounded a little strange on the phone." Emmett said without taking a breath.

"Did you tell him about Seattle?" I asked. I didn't care that my parents knew about Bella and me, we don't have secrets in our family and I wasn't bothered. Emmett shook his head. So we may have one secret in this family.

"I think you're missing the point," Emmett said. "I'd be expecting a call from dad if I were you." I nodded and tried to change the subject.

"So lets see what you're wearing tonight," I said to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett went into his room and came back with two black shirts.

"Ye are going as the men in black?" I half guessed. Emmett had a stupid smile on his face and was shaking his head.

"No, we're going as salt and pepper" Emmett laughed. He turned the shirts around and on one of the shirts there was a 'S' and on the other a 'P'. "It's mostly just to piss Rose off." Emmett laughed. I nodded laughing.

"That should do it." I laughed.

"How about you?" Jasper asked. I pulled a pair of plastic fangs out of my pocket and showed them to Jasper and Emmett. They both laughed.

"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself." I said gesturing to the shirts Emmett had now put on the couch.

**BPOV**

I have spent the last two hours at the hands of Rose and Alice and the torture still wasn't over. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw my costume. Alice thought it would be funny if I dressed up as a 'naughty school girl', as she put it. Rose was going as a policewoman complete with very short shorts, fishnet stockings, black knee high boots and a tight fitted blouse that made her boobs look huge. Alice of course was going as a 'sexy pixie', which involved a costume with very little material and very high heels. But they're costumes were something you'd where to church compared to mine. I was wearing a mini-skirt, which barely covered my ass, knee high white socks, black 5-inch heels and a shirt that showed my stomach, it literally just about covered my chest, in other words I looked like a slut. And now Alice and Rose were in the process of curling my hair. The torture finally ended and we were ready to go. I looked in the mirror and tried to pull my skirt down, it was a stupid attempt. I grabbed a jacket belonging to Rose and put it on. It was bad enough that I thought the outfit was skimpy but the jacket covered the entire outfit, all you could see was the bottom of my skirt. I took a deep breath and we walked out of Alice and Jasper's hotel room. Alice looked at the jacket.

"Bella what do you think you are doing wearing a jacket with your outfit?" She asked angrily.

"Alice this is not an outfit, this," I said gesturing to what I was wearing. "This is just two pieces of material that you got over charged for." I stated angrily. Alice and Rose laughed at my reaction to the costume.

"Bella you look amazing, I'm kinda jealous actually." Rose laughed. "And that doesn't happen often."

"Rose is right, you look great, now please take that stupid thing off." She said pointing at the jacket.

"I will when we get to the club." I said simply. Alice rolled her eyes and we made our way over to the elevator.

"The boys are waiting for us downstairs in the lobby." Rose said. We got out of the elevator and saw the boys standing by the door. None of them looked to be dressed up. Edward was the only one facing our direction and had a smile on his face when he saw us. Emmett and Jasper turned around and I started laughing at them. They were wearing shirts with 'P' and 'S' on them. Em and Jasper's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw their girlfriends. I still refused to remove the tight black jacket I had wrapped around me but even in the jacket I looked like a stripper.

"The funny thing" Rose said laughing, "is that I actually thought he was joking about the salt and pepper thing."

"I'm going to kill them." Alice whispered as we approached the boys. Edward came over and kissed me.

"Please tell me there is something under that jacket because if there's not you're are not leaving this building." He joked.

"I think you'll prefer it this way." I said seriously.

"It can't be that bad." He laughed again. I opened the jacket and Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. "Wow." He said looking at me up and down. "Bella you look… amazing." I sighed and closed the jacket.

"Edward you're supposed to agree with me and say it's way too revealing." I said in a pouting laugh.

"I agree that it's revealing but I still like it" he winked, "Anyway the first guy to come near you tonight and I will fucking kill him." He laughed but I could see that there was some seriousness behind the laughter. "So you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we met the others outside the hotel.

"Finally did ye finish the little silent conversation that ye were having?" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Edward, how are me, Alice and Jasper going to get into the club when we're underage?" I asked curious. Edward pulled something from his pocket.

"With these." He handed Alice and me an ID each. "Jasper already has one."

"Hey Eddie" Alice said angrily. Edward gave her a dirty look. He obviously hated the nickname. "Where's your costume?"

"Yeah Eddie" I laughed. He pulled me closer to him and squeezed my body gently. This should be a fun night. He put something into his mouth and then kissed me. The kiss felt strange and I could feel the object in his mouth. He pulled away form the kiss. "What is in your mouth?" I asked laughing. He smiled and I could see that it was a pair of vampire fangs. I laughed. "I think we should trade costumes." I smirked.

"Happy, I have a costume." He said taking the fangs from his mouth. That wasn't a costume that was just an incredibly hot guy in a black shirt and pants with a pair of plastic fangs, which made him even hotter.

"Can we just go? It's freezing out here." Rose said.

"Should have worn a jacket." I laughed knowing that I was wearing the jacket she had planned on wearing. "How are we getting there?" She asked again. A black limo pulled up in front of us.

"I do everything in style." Alice laughed. She got into the limo and smiled. We all followed her and got into the limo. Edward pulled me to sit next to him and I fell into his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked smiling.

"Its okay, you can laugh," I said. He laughed and so did I. He pulled me into sitting position as close to him as possible.

"So Bells, can we see your outfit?" Jasper asked. I let out an over exaggerated sigh and slid the jacket off.

"Fine, happy." I said looking at all of them. I looked at Edward and could tell that he wouldn't be able to wait until we got back to the hotel tonight. I think I could get to like this outfit. The club was about a half an hour drive away. Edward handed me a glass of Champaign and I laughed. "What's the celebration?" I laughed.

"Not a celebration more like a drink for the moment suggestion." He said simply. I looked at him confused and he laughed. "Emmett said that Dad called today."

"And…" I said. "What so bad about that. Did he find out about Seattle?"

"No but I think he might have found out about something else." He said sighing deeply.

"You mean he found out about us." I said realising what he was talking about. Edward nodded. I know that I've only been with Edward for a couple of days but it has felt so much longer and to lose him it would be like losing a part of myself. I felt like vomiting. This is where Edward says we should stop seeing each other but we can still be 'friends'. I didn't want to be friends; I wanted to be with Edward. Just being with him made me think that we could actually have a future together. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Bella don't be upset. I'm not going to let anything my parents say ruin what we have. I wouldn't hurt you for anything. Do you seriously think that I would break up with you because of what my parents think?" He said surprised. I couldn't speak. "Bella, do you think I would do that to you?" He waited for my answer. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for us. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett got out. I moved towards the door but Edward stopped me. Alice looked in the limo.

"What's the hold up?" She asked. I looked at Edward and paused, he still hadn't let go of my wrist.

"Just give us a minute Alice, we'll meet ye inside." Edward said looking at her. Alice nodded and left quietly.

"Edward we should go inside." Edward pulled me to sit on his lap.

"No, I just want to talk for a while." He said. "Bella I can't believe you would think that. I don't know what good deed I've done in my life to deserve you but I'm not about to give you up easily. That is unless you don't want me anymore, this relationship is in your hands." I let out a small shaky laugh. I can't believe that he thought he was the lucky one. I kissed him overpoweringly; I couldn't let this moment pass. I broke away from the kiss, looking Edward in the eyes and I laughed. "And that was for…what exactly?" he smiled.

"A live for the moment thing." I told him simply. "So can we go in now?"

"I think the bubbles form the Champaign have gone to your head." He continued laughing. We got of the limo and I was glad to see that there were girls in outfits more revealing than mine. "By the way I really like that outfit," he kissed my cheek and grabbed me by the hand, leading me into the huge, lit up building. A tall young man approached us when we entered.

"Edward, glad you made it," he said shaking Edward's hand. "And I see you all ready made a friend," he looked at me and I smiled. I was really beginning to detest the word 'friend'.

"Actually this is Bella, she's my…" if he says friend, I swear to all that is fucking holy that I will kill him. "Girlfriend for a lack of a better word." Okay better than 'friend'. The man held out his hand to shake mine.

"Bella, this is Drew. An old friend of mine." Edward said smiling. "Drew- Bella." I shook the man's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Drew said politely.

"You too." I replied.

**EPOV**

Girlfriend wasn't the word to describe what Bella meant to me. She was so much more, I wanted her to be so much more but how could I do that without scaring her away. I loved her too much to actually tell her how much I loved her. I sound like a fucking girl. Drew looked shocked when I said the word girlfriend, in all the years I've known him I don't think I've ever used the word.

"So Edward what do you think." Drew said looking around.

"You've done well." I laughed. Bella stood smiling and looking around. I could tell she wanted to find Alice and Rose. "Bella do you want to go find Alice and Rose." She nodded and I kissed her before she left.

"I think I saw Emmett by the bar, if that's any help." Drew said. Bella smiled her perfect little smile before disappearing into the crowd. "She's hot, where'd you pick her up?" he asked when Bella was no longer in sight. I was angry that he was talking about Bella like that.

"Drew don't talk about her like that." I said slightly pissed.

"Edward Cullen with a girlfriend, who would have thought it?" he laughed.

"Bella's different, I like her a lot." I said simply. "Now are we going to stand here and talk about my gorgeous girlfriend, which I have no problem with or are you going to show me to the bar?" Drew laughed.

"Right this way my friend." Drew led the way through the crowd.

**BPOV**

I left Edward to talk to Drew and made my way through the crowd to look for Alice and Rose. I was on my way to the bar when I saw a tall, dark figure before me. Please god let me imagining things. I turned around and made my way back towards Edward. If that was Jacob Black then I wasn't going one more step in that direction. I knew Jake had a slight obsession with me when I was back in Phoenix but he literally followed me to Seattle. What are the chances that he'd be here when I'd be here? He was a nice kid, although he looked about 25, but he always kind of freaked me out. He was always acting like my boyfriend and I barely saw him as a friend let alone a boyfriend. I even tried being his friend and invited him to the movies with along with a couple of other friends of mine but he tried to get me to come back to his at the end of the night. He had told people in school that he had slept with me and whatever but I thought that I'd just let him live in the spotlight for the moment; after all he wasn't the only one to claim that victory. The loud music was beginning to hurt my ears and I was felt as though I was suffocating, I needed air but first I needed to find Edward.

"Bella?" I heard the familiar husky voice shout about the noise. A couple of people turned to see the source of the sound but I just began pushing my way through the crowd faster. "Bella, hey Bells wait up," I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked pretending I was surprised.

"Thought I'd come see you, I wasn't planning on doing it until tomorrow though but you're here now." He tried to put his hands around me but I stepped back.

"How do you mean you weren't planning on seeing me until tomorrow?" I asked nervously, he was beginning to scare me.

"Well your mother gave me your father's home address." He smiled. Was that woman trying to ruin my life? I felt a little sick. "I like your outfit, I think it'd look better on my hotel room floor though." He winked. I took another step back and met a solid surface, _stupid wall._ Jake closed the space between us and held my wrists tightly against the wall. He was really hurting me, I needed to get away from him. I tried to free myself from his grip but he only squeezed tighter.

"Jacob you're hurting me, stop." I pleaded but he wouldn't. He moved his mouth closer to my face and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _How fucking easy was it to get a fake ID._

"I think I'll get what I never got in Phoenix tonight." He chuckled darkly.

**EPOV**

After catching up with Drew, I went to find Bella. I thought she'd be with Alice but she said she hadn't seen Bella since she'd left us in the limo. I pushed my way through the crowd and I caught a glimpse of her plaid mini-skirt. I walked in the direction only to see a girl backed against the wall and a very tall guy standing as close to her body a possible. That couldn't have been Bella; she wouldn't do something like that. Alice came up behind me and I saw a flash of anger cross her features.

"What the fuck is Bella doing with that guy?" She shouted angrily.

"That's not Bella, that can't be Bella, she wouldn't do something like that." I was trying to convince myself rather than Alice.

"Edward, I picked out that outfit, I'd know it anywhere." Alice stormed off looking pissed. I walked away heading for the door, I needed air. I walked outside into the cooling night atmosphere and made my way to the side of the club where the ally way was empty. I took out my phone and texted Bella; I wouldn't be able to shout at her if I heard her voice, I'd probably just end up forgiving her.

"_Bella I can't believe you of all people would do something like this._

_And don't act like you don't know what the fuck I'm _

_Talking about. I thought you were special, that maybe you were the 'one' but it turns out that you were worse than any of the other fucking girls I've ever had anything to do with. So rather than having sex against the wall, its safe to go back to the hotel room, I think I'll find somewhere else to spend the fucking night. And I'd advice you not to ring me unless you want to hear me shouting at you._

_Edward." _

I can't believe that Bella had this much of an effect on me. I felt like crying I needed to think so I began walking in a random direction, I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care as long as it was as far from here as possible. I just walked and walked and finally realised that I was acting so idiotic, Bella wouldn't do something like that to me or Alice or anyone. I know Bella and from what she has told me these past few days I know that she cherishes Alice's friendship more than anything in the world, I should have just asked her for an explanation. I looked at my watch and realised that Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Bella had already left the club. Bella had probably already explained everything to Alice and they were all laughing at me. I need to hear Bella's laugh; it would brighten up this fucking disaster of a night. I waved down a taxi and went back to the hotel. I opened the door to my hotel room to find it empty, nothing had been moved from before we had left tonight. I knew they'd be in Alice's room laughing at what a pathetic person I was acting like tonight, I should have never sent that text to Bella, I was acting like a fifteen year old boy. I walked quickly to Alice's room and knocked loudly on the door, I could hear the faint laughter of Emmett and Jasper. Alice answered the door, a worried look on her face.

"Oh… Edward its you, I thought you were Bella." She said looking at her feet. Why the fuck would she think I'm Bella.

"Bella's not here?" I asked confusion and worry evident in my voice. Alice shook her head and bit her lip.

"Isn't she in your room?" She asked carefully.

"What do you mean 'is she in my room'? She came back with ye." I nearly shouted. Alice refused to meet my gaze; I knew that something wasn't right.

"Well no actually she didn't." She said clearly awaiting my reaction.

"Excuse me." I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Well I couldn't find her to tell her we were leaving and I tried calling her, I even texted her but she didn't reply. So I waited a half an hour for her but she didn't come so I left." She continued to talk to the floor. I was too angry to even shout at Alice, I just turned and walked away. "Edward, wait…" Alice called after me and I heard her approach behind me. "Edward please don't be mad, I'm sorry. I really am sorry." Why the fuck was she apologizing to me. She had just left her supposedly best friend in a strange city that she had no idea about by herself; she should be apologizing to her.

"Alice, haven't you considered the option that maybe Bella is hurt or something has happened to her?" Alice shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"When you find her will you tell her I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean any of the things that I said to her, please?" She continued to cry. I just walked away.

**APOV**

Edward walked down the hall and left me crying without an answer. If anything has happened to Bella it would be my fault. How could I even consider myself a friend, the last thing Bella was going to hear in my voice is me calling her a whore in the voicemail I had left her. I had told her I hated her and that my life would be so much better if she wasn't in it but that wasn't true, Bella was my sister, best friend and she and Rose were the only two friends I could ever truly trust. Oh my god, what if something did happen to Bella and she was hurt or worse she was dead. The tears came faster leaving warm streaks along my cheeks.

"Alice, where are you?" Emmett called from my room. I wiped my eyes and tried to put on a brave face. I walked back into the room and everyone paused looking at me worried. "What's wrong?"

"Bella is missing and she's probably hurt and thinks I hate her because one stupid thing and now she is going to hate me for the rest of her life and I'm going to hate me too." I said as tears welled up in my eyes once more. I felt Jasper put his arms around me to comfort me.

"Alice love, Bella is fine and she will not hate you." He tried to comfort me.

"Does Edward know she's missing?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"He's gone to look for her." I whimpered. Rose stood staring out the window silently. She was worried, I knew she liked Bella, she had told me that Bella and I felt like her sisters and I have only gone and probably killed one of us.

**EPOV**

Where the fuck would Bella be at this time of night? The club had closed hours ago but it was the last place anyone had seen her and it was worth a shot. I got into Emmett's jeep driving as fast as I could in the direction of the club. The recently crowded street was now empty and quiet. The main doors were closed so I decided I'd go around to the side door and see if Drew had seen Bella leave. I walked up the dark alley and I could hear the sound of weak whimpers coming from further up the laneway. I couldn't see the source of the sound. The whimpers came again followed by a little sniffle, as though someone was crying. I walked closer and closer to the source of the sound. I could finally see a figure sitting against the wall, hands and head resting on her knees. It was Bella, sitting there sobbing into her knees. I was excited to see her but my heart fell at the sight. Bella was clearly upset and I didn't hear me approach. Her phone lay on the ground next to her. I guess she got my message. The phone vibrated and the screen flashed indicating an incoming call. Bella picked the phone up and looked at the screen. Anger crossed her features and she threw the phone to the opposite side of the alleyway, the phone hit the concrete and broke into pieces. I decided it was time to make my presence known to her, she looked like she about to freeze.

"Rough night." I tried to put a joking tone in my voice but it didn't work. Bella jumped when she heard my voice. Bella refused to look at me, I wouldn't blame her- I should have never left her here by herself, and she seemed paler than usual.

**BPOV**

I wanted to talk to Edward but I just couldn't, I haven't heard from or him all night and now he shows up like a knight in shining fucking armour but I wasn't mad. All I wanted to do was explain but I couldn't open my mouth, I felt like vomiting and my eyes felt so heavy. I didn't care about what happened tonight, I didn't care that my best friend probably hates me and I don't even know why Edward would even think I would do anything with Jacob- did he really think I was that fucked up? Well actually I'm contemplating that fact myself. How could one person draw so much trouble on themselves, is it not possible for me to live a happy, carefree life with a guy that actually cares about me? But of course I had to fuck that up too, didn't I.

Edward slid down the wall next to me. I tried to hide the fact that I was in pain- my eyes were stinging and my eyelids felt heavy, my wrists and arms were bruised from when Jacob had his grip on them and being me I somehow managed to rip parts of my blouse. I wasn't if Alice had told Edward what she saw- he's going to hate, if he doesn't already- but Alice didn't give me a chance to explain, she jumped to a conclusion and now I've lost my best friend. I still felt the need to get sick; I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Bella, I know you probably hate me for what I said to you well rather what I text you" he paused and I could feel his gaze on me awaiting my reaction. I didn't even know what the fuck he was on about. "I didn't mean any of that shit, I was just a little frustrated and you have to see it from my point of view. All I saw was you and…" So he did know. I had to stop him quickly.

"Edward, what the fuck are you on about?" I said trying to smile but stopped when I replayed his last sentence in my head. "What did you say to me in that text?" I asked worried. He looked at his feet and I could tell he was having an argument with himself. "Well…" He took a deep breath.

"Did you get a text from me tonight?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at the remains of my phone at the other side of the laneway. Edward followed my gaze and slightly laughed. "I thought that was my fault." The message must have been bad, if he thought I'd smash my phone over it.

"Nope, that was the doing of your very temperamental little sister and a vain bastard." I said angrily thinking of the voicemail I had gotten from Alice and the fifteen phone calls that I had gotten from Jacob.

"Alice is worried about you." Edward said sadly.

"Really I would be too if I had left my best friend in a night club, in a strange city, with a psycho. Seems like she cared so much about me." I laughed out. I wasn't mad at Edward but I was so fucking mad at Alice right now. Edward moved closer to me and I laughed.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" he looked at me strangely.

"Its not a joke, its just the way you slid closer to me there, it seemed like such a high-school thing to do." He laughed too.

"Bells, you are in high-school." He pointed out. He looked down at me and I smiled. I still continued trying to cover my bruised wrists. "Are you cold?" he took off his jacket without waiting for my answer and put it around my shoulders. The night was cloud and I was beginning to get cold. I smiled and closed the space between our bodies. Edward put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and his hand moved up and down my arm trying to warm me up. I really wanted Edward right now, there was just something about the way he touches me. I felt him kiss my hair and I looked up at him.

"Are you still mad?" I asked. He shook his head and I smiled "Good." I kissed him softly on the lips and positioned myself so that I was straddling him. I wrapped my hands around his neck as our kiss intensified. I broke away for air but Edward's lips never left my skin. They travelled along my neck and down to right above my breasts. I moved my hands to unbutton my shirt. _I didn't give a fuck that I was about to have sex in an alleyway all I needed was Edward._ I was surprised when Edward stopped me.

"Not here," He panted, "Hotel now." He stopped kissing me and grabbed my hand. He got to his feet and I pulled me up so that I was standing also. We made our way to the front of the empty club and Edward led me to Emmett's jeep. Edward drove quickly back to the hotel and all I could do was smile.

"Relax Edward, I'm not going anywhere." I joked. He laughed and gave my hand a tight squeeze. I was now wearing Edward's jacket and was getting a little too warm because of the heating in the car.

"Why don't you take off the jacket, its warmer in here?" He asked. I nodded as I slid the jacket from my shoulders. I knew he was going to see my wrists and I really didn't want to ruin the moment. "Bella, what the fuck happened to your wrists?" he asked more angrily. I bit my lip. He pulled the jeep over and turned to face me. "What happened tonight? I can I please just have the truth Bella because I don't care if the lie hurts less I just want the truth. I nodded. Edward needed to know nothing had happened and that I would never even do that to him.

**EPOV**

Bella took a deep breath before beginning. I don't know if I want to hear this but someone hurt Bella and I need to know who it was so that I can go kill.

"You see at the club I bumped into Jacob, who isn't a friend or an ex or anything, he's just a boy that was constantly trying to get me into bed in Phoenix." She took another breath. Well tonight Jacob will be digging his own grave by the time I'm threw with him. "Well henoticed me and as always 'tried' to charm me but when I tried to back away from him but I ended up hitting the wall and then Jake held me against it and that's how my wrists got bruised. And when he told me that I'd be going home with him tonight, I just panicked and kicked him in the balls and made a run for it. I looked for Alice and you everywhere but I couldn't find ye and then I got the voicemail from Alice, which involved a lot of shouting, and all the calls from Jacob trying to find me so in the end I just smashed my phone. And in the end of all that my amazing, incredibly sexy boyfriend came and saved me and we were just about to have really hot sex in the laneway until he decided that it would be better to go to the hotel and that's how we got here." She talked so fast that I barely got have of what she saying but I did catch the part about the really hot sex though- maybe killing Bella's stalker could wait until tomorrow.

"Miss Swan flattery will get you everywhere," I said as I kissed her.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Well actually I am ready to kill that psycho Jacob but this is the only night I have with you in Seattle and since we didn't get 'really hot sex in the laneway', what do you say to a night in a really comfortable hotel room bed with me?" she laughed and I kissed her again. She nodded and I raced back to the hotel. We got into the elevator and I backed her against the wall kissing her forcefully and she kissed back just as vigorously. I moved my hand to her upper thigh and under her skirt.

**BPOV**

The feel of Edward's hand travelling up my thigh and under my skirt was the most erotic thing I've ever felt in my life. I wanted Edward right here and now. I closed my eyes enjoying the contact between Edward and I, my closed eyes literally rolling back in my head. I cautiously slipped my tongue through my mouth to intertwine with his, pulsing to the rhythm he set. This was the most lust filled moment of my life. All too soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Edward pulled me towards our hotel room, we were practically running, we were acting like drunk prom students. I was glad I wasn't drunk for this moment, I wasn't at how the night turned out but I still had Edward and that is all that matters. Edward shoved the key in the door and forcefully tried to open it.

"Edward calm the fuck down, just relax, I'm not going anywhere." I laughed, as if I'd leave. He was like a drug and I was addicted and addicts don't just walk away. They can try but this is one addict that will always relapse. He looked at me and flashed me his amazing crooked smile.

"I know, I'm never going to let you out of my sight." He said, smile still present on his face. After finally succeeding in opening the door we entered the room, I had no longer closed the door behind me when Edward pushed me back against and started attacking my lips. I felt his hands on my ass and he lifted me slightly. Realising where he was going with this I wrapped my waist. Edward backed away from the door and made his way towards the bed. My hands were now entangled in Edward's bronze sex hair. I felt us drop on the bed and he began undoing the buttons on my shirt, his lips never leaving mine. He was just undoing the third button, out of five, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"If you care any bit about me, you'll ignore that." I panted when Edward stopped kissing me and looked at the door. As soon as I had finished my sentence,

His were lips were back on mine and he opened the last two buttons on my shirt. Then the loud bang came again and Emmett's voice came from the door.

"Edward open the fucking door now." Edward ignored Emmett's demand. "Edward for every minute you ignore me, I will bang on the door even louder, this is important, so open the fucking door." Edward looked at with apologetic eyes.

"Go, answer it. Its not like this hasn't already happened to us today." I said in a disregarding voice and waving my hand towards the door. He kissed me gently on the lips and climbed off the bed. I buttoned up my shirt quickly and tried to smooth my hair down. Edward opened the door and Emmett rushed in.

"Bella, get dressed now, bring your bag and go to Alice's room." Edward and I looked at him confused, "Oh and by the way its nice to know you're alive, thanks for the call." He finished sarcastically.

"Sorry we were…busy." I smirked. Edward laughed and came up behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not even going to register that thought." He said shaking his head and throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, from my bag, in my direction. I threw him a dirty look. "Now, Bella. Get dressed now." He practically shouted. I grabbed the clothes and walked slowly to the bathroom to get dressed. I could hear Edward and Emmett's murmurs.

EPOV

What the fuck was wrong with Emmett. Though it would probably be good because Em doesn't get excited about anything but sports.

"Em, if this is about fucking sports- I will kill you." I said jokingly, hoping that I wasn't right. Emmett shook his head sadly and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Dad and Mom are on their way here." He said. "And you and Bella naked in the same bed won't look great now would it?"

"Why are they coming here?" I asked genuinely interested.

"When mom and dad came home early and found the house empty, mom almost had a heat attack and someone had left the hotel number and information on the countertop." He explained. "Haven't you noticed that Dad was calling us all night, well I don't know about you but he's I got about 5 missed calls from him when I got back from the club, which was class by the way." I nodded my head.

"I thought dad was only calling to confirm what he was thinking about Bella and me." I thought aloud. Emmett shook his head.

"No, but I think he'll get his answer anyway." He looked at his watch. "Bella, hurry the fuck up, we haven't got all morning." I threw Emmett a dirty look. Bella came out of the bathroom, her costume in hand and walked to her bag. She put the articles of clothing into the bag, zipped it up and put it on her shoulder.

"Happy?" She smiled while narrowing her eyes. "Can I at least say good night to Edward?" I didn't give Emmett a chance to answer Bella's question. I walked up o her and put my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck. I kissed a couple of times softly on the lips before Emmett finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh for the love of God, she is about 4 rooms away. The way ye were acting you'd swear that ye were going to be separated for years. You'll both see each other again today." Emmett grabbed Bella's bag from her and carried it towards the door. "I'll be reasonable, 3 minutes and I'm coming back." He left and we both laughed.

BPOV

"So Carlisle and Esme are on their way." I stated rather than questioned. Edward nodded. "Are we in trouble?" Edward smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Not until I get you alone again then you're in trouble." He winked and I laughed. "We're not in trouble, I'm in trouble. My dad is going to think that I'm being irresponsible and careless. Whereas I believe that I'm being responsible and careful." I laughed at his statement. He kissed me again. "Now go before I get too tempted to keep you here, parents be damned." I laughed again. I began walking towards the door and I turned at the entrance to say bye to Edward again.

"See you later." I said winking.

"Hopefully" He replied. "Hey Bella…" I nodded urging him to go on. "…I really do love you."

"I love you too." I blew him a kiss and left the room feeling a little childish. Emmett was waiting for me in the hallway.

"You two are un-fucking-believable." He laughed. I wonder if he knows how many times he says 'fuck' in a conversation. I walked into Alice's room, a little nervous and still a little angry. Alice was lying on her bed with a pillow covering her face. I looked behind me hoping to find Emmett so that I could ask him what was wrong with her but he must have gone to talk with Edward.

"Alice, may I ask, what the fuck are you doing?" I laughed. Alice jumped at the sound of my voice. Maybe she was still mad.

"Well at least you're okay." She said sourly removing the pillow. Okay so she was mad. "Could this night any worse?" she huffed.

"So you were hoping I wasn't okay?" I asked a little offended.

"Bells don't be stupid." She sat up straight and looked at me. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I just thought that because you didn't come meet us at the front of the club when I text you that we were leaving that you left with that other guy and I just got mad." I looked away from Alice's red-rimmed eyes. She had obviously been crying. "Did you leave with him?" My eyes widened and I looked straight at her.

"Alice, no, of course I didn't leave with him. How could you even ask that? Jacob is just someone I knew in Phoenix, and when I say 'I knew' I mean that I barely even spoke to but he thought that I was easy to get with because of what others were saying about me." I took a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding and continued, "I think he may be stalking me." I laughed and so did Alice.

"Stalking you?" she lightly questioned.

"When I asked what he was doing here he said that he was coming to see me because he got the address from my mom." Alice burst into laughter.

"That is creepy." She said between laughter. "So were friends again?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. I nodded and she came over to me and embraced me in a huge hug.

"You owe me a new phone." I giggled. Alice moved back to give me a strange look. "Because of your stupid voicemail, along with other reasons, I smashed my phone." Alice looked amused by my explanation.

"Whatever, I'll get you a new phone right now." She laughed while grabbing her handbag, I just Alice a reason to go shopping- what the fuck is wrong with me.

"Alice we can't go shopping, it's about 7.30 in the morning." I tried, Alice's face dropped. "And your mom and dad are on the way." Alice nodded and threw herself on the bed.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" She asked. I nodded and we headed to the hotel restaurant.

EPOV

My parents arrived about five minutes after Bella had left and ever since I've been listening to my father giving me a lecture about irresponsibility. Did he really think I was a 15-year-old boy because that is what he is treating me like.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Carlisle shouted. I jumped slightly as the sound penetrated my silent thoughts. "Do you know how worried your mother was when we found the house empty this morning?"

"I'm not stupid Dad, I was actually looking after Alice. She wanted to go shopping so I brought her shopping by the time she decided that she had spent enough it was late so we decided to stay the night. So there was nothing to worry about, its not like I left her by herself or anything, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Bella were here too." Why the fuck was I getting in trouble over this, I feel like a little child.

"Oh I know that they were, I at least I can say I had the pleasure of speaking with them, besides from Bella, which is more than I can say for my own son. Care to explain where you were yesterday when I called?" I was just digging a grave for myself wasn't I?

"I was sleeping." I said truthfully. Well it was the half-truth.

"Sleeping. And where was Bella, because you were doing a great job looking after your younger sister and her best friend. Bella knows nothing about this city and you were sleeping instead of making sure that they were okay." He wasn't even making since any more. I looked to the ground; I wanted to shout that I would never let anything happen to Bella or Alice. My father paused and looked at me and took a deep breath. "For the love of all that is holy Edward, tell me what I'm thinking is not true." He said through clenched teeth. "Edward, look at me." I complied with my father's request and met his fuming gaze. He was really pissed. "Well?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, so I can't tell you it's not true." I said simply. I had never showed my father such disrespect. I knew what he was talking about- Bella and me- I wouldn't be able to lie to my father. I'm fucked if he asks me the question directly.

"Edward, is there something going on between you and Bella?" he asked still looking directly at me. I closed my eyes and stayed silent. "What is wrong with you? Have you had everyone else that you have to move to the younger age group?" He began pacing back and forth.

"I'm only a couple of years older than her." I defended myself. _Keep your fucking mouth shut, Edward. _

"Edward she's your student. Your mother and I had no problem with your one-night stands and all the dating before but I draw the line at this."

"You can't stop me from seeing Bella." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool of that girl, she's practically family. I'm not going to let you hurt her." Carlisle stopped pacing and looked at me.

"You think that I'm just with Bella because I wanted to sleep with her, don't you?" I questioned. Carlisle began pacing once again, confirming my thought. "Well your wrong. For once I actually care about someone and you want to ruin it. I don't care I'll quit my job, I'll even find a different career if it keeps Bella and I together." I tried to convince my father.

"Edward, stop being so childish and see how serious the situation is." Carlisle shouted. "You and Bella can't be together, it's not right."

"No what you mean dad is that it would be an insult to the Cullen name if the doctor's son was caught sleeping with one of his students. It's always about how we are seen to everyone else with you, isn't it. I've told you before- I don't care what people think of me." I shouted at my father. My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I answered quickly before my father had a chance to stop me. "Hello"

"Hi, is this a bad time because I can call back if your dad is still there?" Bella's voice answered through the phone.

"No, no its fine. Is everything okay?" I was worried, why was she calling? Maybe something had happened to her or Alice.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering how things were going and if we are still okay." She said quietly. I laughed she was calling to check if Carlisle had managed change how I feel about her.

"Everything is fine, I told you that already- didn't I." I tried to relax her. I didn't want her worrying.

"Okay, if you say so. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" she asked. I wasn't hungry, tried, but not hungry.

"No thanks I'm fine. Did you get some sleep?" I yawned into the phone. I know it was pointless chatter but once I was off the phone it would be back to arguing with my father.

"About as much as you did." She laughed. "I'm really sorry about last night Edward, I didn't mean to upset you." Bella was apologizing again when I should be the one saying sorry.

"Bella stop apologizing. I know it wasn't your fault; in fact I should be the one apologizing. Anyway how are you calling me, the last time I saw your phone it was in pieces?"

"Where do you think, Alice of course. It turns out that the gift shop sells phones." She laughed. "I love you Edward and I will make it up to you I promise."

"I love you too. I talk to you soon love." I said through the phone.

"Bye." She replied softly before ending the call. I put the phone down on the bed and realised that my father was in the room listening to the conversation I had just had, I had forgotten that he was here. My dad was looking at something on the dresser. He picked it up and showed it to me.

"What is this doing here?" he asked. I took a closer look at the object; it was Bella's bracelet.

"It's Bella's. She must have taken it off last night when we came back." I said taking the bracelet from my father and picked up my phone to text Bella.

'_You left your bracelet here. Don't you want it any more?_

_Come and get it if you want but I haven't seen you in hours so at least come and see '_

I smiled as I sent the text, just thinking about seeing Bella made me smile. I know she didn't take the bracelet off because she didn't want anymore; it was probably because she didn't want to lose it.

"Edward you confuse me so much, you've met hundreds of perfectly nice girls but you chose the one that you aren't supposed to have."

"Dad those girls there nothing compared to Bella. Just thinking about Bella puts a smile on my face, tell me when you've ever seen me smile about a girl I thought I had feelings for." Carlisle shook his head.

"I can't." He said sadly. "You mean so much to me and your mother and we want you to be happy but its not right Edward, it's just not right." He spoke slowly and calmly. Just then the door opened slowly and Bella walked in and rushed to hug me, obviously not noticing my father.

"Edward, you found it. I had forgotten that I had taken it off and I didn't want to tell you I had lost it, after everything you said it meant to you. I know I'm such an idiot and klutz sometimes but I couldn't bear to hurt you again. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again." She cried and her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. My father coughed to make his presence known and Bella froze in my arms. She turned slowly and her eyes widened when she saw Carlisle.

"Hello Bella." He smiled.

"Hi." She returned the smile. She tried to release herself from my grip but I held onto her tightly and her cheeks began to redden from embarrassment.

"Bella, here's your bracelet." I interrupted the silence and put the bracelet around her wrist, which was still bruised form last night, and kissed on the cheek. "Back where it belongs and where it will stay." I said for my father's ears. Bella looked at me and then to my father worried. Carlisle approached us slowly and took Bella's bruised wrist in his hand to examine the bracelet.

"Bella what happened to your wrist?" My dad asked. Bella looked at me for help. I took a deep breath and decided I should tell him the whole story.

"Bella met an old friend last night that wanted a little more than a friendly hello and injured her wrists and arms but I didn't find out until earlier on this morning because Alice had left Bella make her own way back from the club and when I found her it was late."

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Carlisle asked looking at Bella. Bella nodded and I pulled her closer to me, I wanted to put this whole trip behind us. "Edward what were you thinking bringing them to a club? Anything could have happened and where were you when Alice left Bella by herself?" he asked angrily.

"Carlisle, Edward and Alice had a reason for leaving me by myself last night and I'm not mad at them. So please don't be mad at Edward, Seattle has only been a disaster for the both of us and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you because this is as much my fault as it is theirs." Carlisle laughed.

"I must say I've never seen a girl forgive someone so fast. Most couples would still be fighting at this time but you obviously have a good effect on each other. You know Bella, Edward must really like you if he gave you this bracelet and who am I to stand in your way. My son has made it perfectly clear that if I do so, it'll only make things worse. So I guess welcome to the family." I smiled a thank you to Carlisle who gave me a warning look. "But this relationship is in your hands and if anything goes wrong don't come crying to me. Once Bella is no longer your student you can ask my help all you want." He laughed and gave Bella a hug. "And Bella, I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked of Alice. Do not come to me and tell me your pregnant, that is unless you want me in an early grave." We both laughed at my father's joke but I could tell he was serious that he won't approve of the relationship until after Bella's graduation.

"Thanks Dad." I said smiling.

"Anything to restore the peace, son." He laughed. I was glad things were near normal again and hopefully after Bella's graduation things would be better. I love Bella and I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life even if it kills me to make her see that we belong together.

**A/N: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UNDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE A VALUABLE REASON: I'M IN MOURNING. POOR MICHAEL JACKSON, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS DEAD. HE WAS A TRUE IDOL AND INSPIRATION AMONG US AND UNFORTUNITLY HE IS NOW LOST. HE WILL BE TRULY MISSED. R.I.P – KING OF POP 1958-2009. SO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT NOW YOU KNOW WHY. **

**PLEASE R&R.**

**THANKS **

**BECCA.**


	9. Sorry just an AN :

_**A/N: **__** OKAY YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME BY NOW FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE A VALID REASON, I JUST CAN'T POST IT! **___

_**I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YE THINK OF ME CONTINUING THE STORY- AND THIS TIME I WILL UPDATE- I MAY NEED IDEAS BUT I PROMISE I WILL! **_

_**SO I'LL GIVE YOU ALL TIME TO THINK AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_

_**ONCE AGAIN REALLY SORRY**___

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Beccaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 9:

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Greek God that is Edward-FuckMe-Cullen, nor do I own twilight or any of its amazing characters. All rights belong to SM. XD**

**Chapter 9:**

EPOV

It was easy pretending everything was all right to Bella, I would lie and she'd believe me, but I could tell that my father was going to do everything in his power to make our relationship fail. It was easy for him to think that what we are doing is wrong but he can't, or fell, what we have. If he could only leave us sort out our tangled web then we would be just fine. Mom must be even angrier than my dad, she only wants the best for me, and even though she can't see it, that's what Bella is 'the best', and the only, for me. I'm not going to let my father ruin what I can't live without, he needs to understand that Bella and me are a package deal and you don't get one without the other. After Dad left, I thought I was going to finally get some alone time with Bella- Yeah right, not when you have a family like mine.

**BPOV**

The atmosphere in the room didn't feel right, there was something wrong but I chose to ignore it. I let out a small weak laugh and Edward looked at me confused.

"Don't take this the wrong way but this has been the most fucked up weekend of my life. The start wasn't too bad, I could have done without last night and this morning." I explained. Edward laughed. Carlisle had left quietly and left us to talk. "Your mom was kind of scary too."

"You talked to my mom?" He asked and I nodded. "When?"

"Alice and I met her when we went for breakfast and she kept going on about moral issues and that's why I called you, to see if you were getting the same lecture as us." I explained again. When I was younger and I stayed in the Cullen's house or spent time there I had never heard her curse but apparently she does when she is angry or trying to lecture you. "Well that was after the 'Bella its so good to see you and the huge hug. That women has mood swings you know." Edward was shaking his head laughing.

"It would take my mother to approach the subject with the 'moral issues' talk." He said still grinning widely, "we get that speech no matter what we do. I bet Alice was mimicking her, wasn't she?" I laughed as I nodded and thought back to Alice's impression of her mother. I sat on the bed and put my hand to my head. Edward sat next to me and put his hand around.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't feel well." I told him and panic flashed in his eyes. "It probably just because I'm tired. I haven't slept much since I have arrived." I smiled to reassure him. I felt his lips touch the top of my forehead and I leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry this weekend didn't go well but I will make it better, I promise." He said quietly. My eyes began closing as he spoke the soft words. "Bella, we're going to be leaving soon so I'm going to get our bags ready, okay." I nodded weakly as he let me out of his grip and put my legs on the bed so that I could rest. I could hear someone knock on the door but I didn't take any notice of who it was.

**EPOV**

Bella must have been wrecked so I let her sleep while I packed the bags. I knew she was looking too pale last night, she must be sick. There was a light tapping on the door. I opened it to find Rosalie who evidently I hadn't seen all night.

"Hey, is Bella here?" She asked. I have never known Rose to be nice to anyone she had never met but with Bella it was as though she had known Bella her whole life. "I got worried when nobody told me if she had come back last night."

"She's okay Rose but she's sleeping, do you want to come in." I whispered. She nodded and I moved from the frame so that she could enter, she closed the door gently behind her. Rose looked at Bella and looked worried.

"Is she ill? She looks really pale." She whispered still looking at Bella.

"She said it was because she was tired." I told her. There were a few moments of silence. "Rose I'm quitting my job. I can't be with Bella and be her teacher at the same time, there is no way my father is going to let us continue the relationship." I said seriously. Rose looked at me suddenly.

"Edward that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. I can't believe that you think that Carlisle can ruin what you have with Bella. Edward no one or nothing can ruin what you have with Bella, I know. Ye have a connection that will last a lifetime and more, ye belong together, just like how I found Emmett, Alice found Jazz and now you've found Bella. It takes something special for it to change how you see the world. Edward, you're a different person now, and it's for the better. I noticed it the night that Bella returned, I could see something different in you, when you came back all I heard about was Bella and the next day I saw how nervous you were when you were preparing for your class with her." She let out a small laugh. "And when Alice told me what she had seen in the restaurant I knew I was right. Oh and by the way, you have a jealousy problem." I laughed too. "So Edward don't go throwing your life away because you think your dad won't like what you're doing. And anyway you have the senior trip with Bella in two weeks, that should be… fun." My face fell, shit I had forgotten that I was in charge of the Senior Class trip this year. Mr. Green had thought because I was practically a student myself that I should be in charge.

"Have you decided what you're going to be doing yet?" she asked. I shook my head and looked over at Bella. How the fuck was I to spend a weekend with Bella but not actually be with Bella.

"Why the fuck is my life so fucked up?" I said with a frustrated sigh. Rose walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I was waiting for her answer and hopefully some good advice.

"It's time to go." She said and walked off laughing. I threw my head back in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. I had to wake up Bella but she looked peaceful, pale- well paler than usual, but still peaceful. I walked over and called her name slowly.

"Bella, we have to go." I said softly in her air. "Bella come on its time to get up and as soon as we get home you can sleep all you want." I saw a smile appear on her face and her eyes fluttered. "Bella, I know you're awake." She refused to open her eyes. "Oh I see so your playing your part as sleeping beauty now, hmm well I think I know how to get you up." Her smile grew and I laughed as she prepared for my lips to meet hers. I think I could have a little fun with this… "I think a splash of cold water should do the trick."

"You wouldn't." she said with a hint of worry in her voice, but still refusing to open those deep brown eyes that I needed to see.

"Want to bet on it?" I laughed.

"Obviously your mother only read you the fucked up version of fairytales." She laughed. She was about to open her but I placed a hand over them. "Will you make up your mind?" She put a hand over mine to remove it.

"Two minutes, that's all I ask, two minutes peace with you and then we can go join the circus I call a family." I whispered closely to her ear. I placed a line of soft and gentle kisses from the bottom of her ear, along her jaw and then finally her lips. Her eyes remained closed until I broke away from of the passionate kiss I had placed on her lips. Then finally I saw those perfect brown orbs I had been pleading to see. "Sleeping beauty awakes." I laughed.

"Bias but thank you." She pulled me closer. "I don't think that two is enough, I have a suggestion though."

"Which would be…?" I asked.

"We stay here and they leave. Winners all round." She said looking in my eyes. I wished that we could do that, God I wish that we could do that.

"And what about school." I asked quietly.

"Oh I forgot. Well then we'll have to go back, I have to concentrate on my English essay, that Mr. Cullen is a real fucking nutter. I guess I'll be spending all my spare time in the library in Port Angelus. Oh well." She laughed.

"You mean a big, dark library with self after self of books that you wouldn't be able to see people behind, no matter what they were doing. Hmm I might end up in the library myself a few nights." I said casually. I finally swept my lips across hers. "Okay time to go." I said laughing.

"At this rate you'll be ending up in the library by yourself." She said sourly. "Come on then lets get going, wouldn't want to be late going no where." She stood up quickly and stumbled a bit. I reached to catch her. "Must be your expert kissing." She laughed but I wasn't satisfied.

"Okay that's it we're getting you home and into bed." I said sternly.

"I have no problem with the bed here." She raised her eyebrows and gave me a smug half smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a one tracked mind." I laughed pulling her closer to me and kissing her softly. "And just for the record my name is ED-WARD not Mr. Cullen."

"I like the sound of authority." She smiled. How has one fucking girl have the power to make me practically fall to my knees? I grabbed our bags and lead her through the room. Usually when a couple go away for a weekend it involves sex of some sort but of course my luck wouldn't have it that way. No, I get an argument and make up without the make up sex, just perfect. At least I won't have to hide it at home now, well I guess I could try not to rub it in with mom and dad around- they are clearly 'disappointed'. We then made our way down to the lobby where we met an angry looking Rose, her anger mostly aimed at us for taking our time, a laughing Emmett and Japer and Alice who was looking through the latest fashion magazine.

"I don't how you got a fucking job when you can barely be on time." Rose snapped as we walked out the door and into Emmett's jeep.

"Rose, I would love to see this imaginary schedule we're following then maybe I'd be able to actually know when I'm going to be late." I snapped back. "Anyway, where's mom and dad, I thought they'd be leaving with us?"

"They left about an hour ago, they said they'd see us at home." Emmett said. I nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the journey with Bella curled into my chest. The silent journey went fast and as we entered Forks I asked Bella if she wanted to go home or come to ours for a little while, she opted to come to ours, so that's what we did. We pulled into the garage and we got out of the car and just like before Bella stumbled but this time she fell to the floor, me catching her half-way.

**BPOV**

I knew I hadn't been feeling well; I couldn't keep up with everything that was going on- moving here, Edward, Seattle and Edward's parents, lack of sleep. It seemed as though everything was just going wrong. Lately I have felt as though I have been watching my life from the outside rather than living it, like someone else has been living it. I feel as though I am walking on air- that can't be healthy.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I could here Edward's panicked voice. I opened my eyes to find myself in the Cullen's living room. "Al, go get Dad."

"How did I get in her?" I asked quietly.

"Em," Edward laughed weakly. "How are you feeling?" he asked sweeping his hand softly across my forehead.

"We thought we had lost you for a minute, Bells." Jasper said quietly from the other side of the room. "For the second time this weekend, we should think about putting a tracking device on you." Everyone laughed weakly. Rose handed me a glass of water and I took a sip before speaking.

"I am so sorry, it wasn't intentional and I hate the fact that I have once again ruined your weekend." I said sadly. "You're going to get sick of me at some stage." Carlisle came into the room with a worried Esme and Alice at her side. Esme stood beside Edward and gave his arm a tight reassuring squeeze- I can't believe they were so worried about me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, honestly" I tried to convince him but he wouldn't trust my instincts. He did a complete check up on me before finally deciding that I was in fact not fine. Apparently I am currently suffering from exhaustion and my blood pressure is a bit high. Great.

"Bella, I'm calling Charlie and telling him you are to rest at home for the next couple of days. You keep going at this rate and you'll kill yourself. You're practically a zombie as it is." Carlisle said clearly pointing out the fact that this may have something to do with the resent relationship between Edward and I. I just nodded.

"Okay, now that we know Bella's okay, I'm going to take her home for some rest." Edward helped from the couch and we made our way to his silver Volvo. "I knew there was something wrong with you." He said as we travelled to my house.

"Should have become a doctor." I joked. He laughed.

"Yeah, should have." He looked at me and frowned a little. "I can't help but think that this is mostly my fault." He has to stop blaming himself for everything.

"Edward stop, stop blaming yourself for everything." I said softly reaching for his hand as gave it a little squeeze. "Are you going to visit me while I'm 'resting'? I'm sure we could find something to do, considering I'll have lots of free time."

" My dad has just told you rest and the first you think about is…'that'. I would love to know what goes on in that mind of yours."

"You'd be overly disappointed." I joked. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." He let out a little chuckle and nodded.

"Maybe, I really think that you should get some real rest." He looked at me, which made me nervous.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road." I nervously laughed as his speed increased.

"Why? Are you scared?" he teased. "Does it make you nervous?" he laughed.

"Not funny, but well are you going to come keep me company while I'm stuck in my bed all by myself?" I asked pleading.

"As if I could stay away!" he laughed.

**A/N: JUST A LITTLE CHAPTER TO APOLOGZE(I CAN'T SPELL :( ) HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE*******************

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**bEcca**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I DON'T TWILIGHT UNFORTUNITLY…**_

_**A/N: hey I just wanted to add this song to this chapter coz I just really love it and every time I listen to it I just think of new moon. So sorry if you hate reading the song (hmm… that's a weird sentence…) anyway here you go…**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Rain drops fall from everywhere **_

_**I reach out for you but you're not there**_

_**So I stood waiting in the dark **_

_**With your picture in my hand story of a broken heart**_

_*****Stay with me don't let me go coz I can't be without you **_

_**Stay with me and hold me close coz I built my world around you **_

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you so stay with just stay with me*****_

_**I'm trying and hoping for the day **_

_**That my touch is enough to take the pain away**_

_**Coz I've searched for so long, the answer's clear**_

_**That we'll be okay if we don't let it disappear**_

_**(***)**_

_**I've searched my whole life over so many many times**_

_**But you and I we're like the stars that light the sky at night**_

_**Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days**_

_**You promised me we'd always be and never go away, that's why I need you to stay**_

_**(***)**_

_**Don't Leave…**_

_**So I stand waiting in the dark…**_

_**A/N: ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**_

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Charlie was actually making me stay in bed; to be truthful I would have gone to school this morning just so I could see Edward. I felt as though I was smothering him, and I didn't want to do that, I wanted Edward and there is always this little voice telling me that 'you're just a little game to him' or 'How would someone like you ever be good enough for a God like him'. And what hurt me most was the fact that I was beginning to agree with the little voice. That little voice that keeps me awake at night, which has me prepared for the day that Edward is going to turn to me and say it's over! And now he was at school by himself with all those hormonal teenagers.

'Ah, Bella wake up you're describing yourself' the voice shouted. I should probably be worried that I was hearing voices but again it was right.

The sound of my phone buzzing on my bedside table brought me crashing back into reality.

"Hello?" I answered in a question.

"**So how's the patient?"** The sweet, velvet voice asked making me freeze. I willed my mouth to open but it wouldn't. **"Bella? If you don't answer I'm getting in my car right now and coming to check on you."**

"Edward!" I smiled into the phone. I began fixing my hair with my free hand and stopped when I realized that I was talking on the phone- he couldn't see me. This is one thing Emmett will never hear about.

"**So, do you miss me or have you found someone to take my place?"** he asked laughing.

"Let's put it this way I have no objection to you getting in your car and coming over to play doctor." I laughed.

"**Tempting…" **and I could the temptation in his voice, he still wanted me while I was sick. **"I'm sure my dad would love to hear how you spent the time that you are supposed to use to get some rest doing… well let's other things."**

"Edward you have to clean up that dirty mind of yours!" I joked. "When I said play doctor all I meant was that you could make me…" I stopped talking, smiling.

"**Make you what Bella?" **He asked huskily.

"Just curious, but what did you think I was going to say?" I wanted to hear what he had in mind.

"**Nothing, I wasn't even thinking about it…" **he lied…badly.

"You know Edward you can make me do a lot of things and there are things that you do to me that I really enjoy like for instance when you press your body against mine and I get that impulse to just…" Edward interrupted me.

"**Okay Bella, stop!**" He was pleading.

"Why? I'm just telling you how I feel." I said innocently.

"**Bella if you don't stop the entire staff of Forks high and half the population of the students are going to see how I feel about you."** A smile spread across my lips.

"How do you feel Edward?"

"**Right now, I want you! Thank fucking god you're not here right now because truthfully I wouldn't be able to stop myself."**

"You see that right there is one reason why I would give anything to be at Forks High right now."

"**So can I call over tonight or do you want to rest?" **he asked slyly.

"As tired as I may be Edward, I'm not that fucking tired and anyway I've slept enough for one day."

"**What about Charlie?"** sadness in his voice.

"Honestly, I swear I barely see the man. He's working again which I don't believe. I think he's dating someone, but whatever keeps him out of the house."

"**So that's a yes!"**

"Yes Edward that is a yes!" I laughed. "What time were you planning to come over at?"

"**Well how about six?"**

"Perfect!" I smiled and then looked at the clock. "Not perfect" I sighed "that's another four hours until I get to see you."

"**Glad to see you're thinking of me."**

"For a teacher you're amazingly cocky."

"**Don't I back it up?"** he asked.

"Goodbye Edward- I'm hanging up now!" I laughed not answering his question.

"**Bella wait-"**

"Yeah?"

"**I love you."** Awww… okay I was even more in love with Edward. How could one man be so perfect? **"Don't you love me too?"**

"Of course I love you." I smiled, I was nearly crying. It would take Edward to make me all emotional. "I love you too Edward, see you tonight."

"**Bye Love and Rest!"** he demanded.

I sat there looking around my room looking for something to do. I finally decided to watch some television downstairs. Daytime television is nothing but downgraded porn everybody seemed to be getting what I wanted that I couldn't have for another three hours. I looked at my watch…Rose! Rose could keep me company! I was just about to dial her number when there was a knock on the door. When I answered Emmett and Rose walked in without invitation.

"Yes please do come in!" I laughed sarcastically while closing the door. They both sat in the living room and I threw myself back into the couch pulling my blanket around myself. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?" I asked smiling and thanking whatever force had sent them.

"Bella, you should learn some simple English. What the fuck is my brother teaching you at that school?" Emmett laughed before taking out his phone "I'm ordering pizza, anyone want anything?" Rose and I both shook our heads.

"That was simple English Emmett!" I laughed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine, really. I just didn't get enough sleep since I got here."

"Bella please I do not need that much information about my brother okay!" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. Rose grabbed the remote control and pointed it towards the TV "are you watching this?" I shook my head. She flicked through the channels and stopped at a football game. "Hey Em, look there's a game on." Emmett turned towards the television and from the moment his eyes hit the screen he was transfixed. "A little trick I picked up." Emmett didn't even move when his pizza arrived so Rose went to get the door. The pizza man looked at Rose and winked. She was about to say something but Emmett beat her to it.

"Dude if you try anything with my girlfriend I swear to fuck I will hunt you down and cut off your balls." He shouted from where he was seated. I tried to hide my laugh but I couldn't. The pizza man left pretty quickly after that. Rose handed Emmett his pizza and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "No one messes with my Rosie." He kissed her then let her get back to her feet.

"Emmett!" she blushed. "We're going to talk in Bella's room okay?" Emmett nodded. Okay I was slightly scared- why did Rose want to talk alone, I mean Emmett is only Emmett- Oh god this is gonna be bad!

I sat on my bed and Rose on the other side. "Bella, in Seattle, when you went missing, I was so worried about you and I hate bringing this up around the others because Alice and Edward hate when I talk about it. But between everything no one cared to explain what happened. I mean I was forming a search party in my head- my baby sister was missing and all I could do was hope that Edward would find you."

"You…you just called me your baby sister." I stated.

She nodded and laughed. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm a complete freak but that's what you feel like to me- my sister. My baby sister."

I smiled. "Thanks Rose! But what happened in Seattle was completely fucked up. I mean everything was fine until I bumped into Jacob-"

"Jacob being…"

"Jake is this completely obsessed guy that did everything in his power to get me to sleep with him-"

"And did you…"

"No! I recall telling you that I was a virgin that didn't drink. Remember!"

"Oh yeah! Continue…"

"Well when I met him in the club I was trying to back away from him but ended up hitting a wall- typical Bella- and then he kept pressing up against me and telling me that I was going to be going home with him and he held my hands to the walls- bruising them!"

"He hurt you! No one told me that you were hurt!"

"The bruising is still visible…see" I showed her my wrists and she looked as though steam should be coming from her ears. "And when Edward saw me backed against the wall with Jacob he just assumed the worst. And I don't blame him for it."

"Bella, how did you keep Edward from ripping that guy's guts out when he found out about him hurting you?"

"The temptation of Hot Sex!"

"It's a life saver…literally in your case. Though I would have no objections to Edward killing him."

"Rose he said he was going to be calling here!"

"Edward…?"

"No…Jacob!"

"Oh…" she said.

"I don't want to fight with Edward again and it's one thing finding me pressed against a wall with him, even though it wasn't intentional but if Edward came by and Jake was here well don't you think he'd get the wrong idea?"

Rose nodded. "You need to tell him… you need to tell Edward that he said that or you'll be visiting Edward in prison." I nodded.

"Do you always jump to the extreme or is that just with me?" I questioned and Rose laughed her musical laugh.

We sat there talking for a while until we heard Emmett shouting downstairs. We went to see what had happened. The game had ended and we saw Emmett sitting there with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew they'd win it!" he beamed. Rose rolled her eyes and Emmett laughed even louder.

"Am… I'm going to start dinner, do you want to stay? I make good pasta!" I laughed. Without even waiting for Emmett's reply I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Good!" I laughed. Rose followed me in.

"Mind if I help?" She asked.

Now I was in shock, Rose, Supermodel Rose, just asked if I wanted help making dinner. She didn't exactly look like the kind of girl that knew what a kitchen was. "Sure!" I just smiled, I was curious.

"Okay I'll make my famous Pasta sauce and you'll make your famous Pasta!" She smiled. I think I could hear my jaw hit the ground. She cooked, nobody like her cooked, they had people cook for them!

"You cook?" I had to ask.

She smiled and nodded. "With Emmett as a boyfriend and Esme as practically my mother, you pick these things up." I smiled and we both began cooking.

"You and Emmett are so cute together." I stated.

Rose's whole face lit up. "I'd probably die without him. It's stupid to say something like that but I can't imagine my life without him. We've been together for nearly seven years now."

"Wow!" I was jealous I had to admit that but also really happy for Rose and Emmett- they belong together.

"I know and the best thing is that he doesn't even care when I'm being a bitch and shit, he just laughs it off." There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Shit! Rose what time is it?" I asked.

"Around 6. Why?"

"Edward's here and I look a mess." I laughed pointing to my clothes. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Like he'd care!" she smiled and went to open the door. I tried to fix my hair to make it somewhat presentable.

"Rose, please tell me that your boyfriend has not got my sick girlfriend in the kitchen making food for him!" Edward asked faking shocked.

"Hey, he's your brother!" Rose laughed.

"And she offered!" Emmett shouted. I walked out to meet Edward and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"Hey." I smiled biting my lip.

"Hi!" he said closing the space between us and kissing my softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now tha-…" I was about to reply but Emmett interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah we already did the 'how are you?' 'I'm fine' thing" he laughed.

"Why are they here?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Rose is helping me in the kitchen. Did you know she cooked?" Edward just laughed. "Now go join your brother and we'll call you when it's ready, okay?" I pushed him into the sitting room and he continued to laugh.

"You know you and Edward are going to take my title of cutest couple." Rose said before tasting her sauce to make sure it was alright. I just blushed.

I set the table. "We are not!" I laughed.

"Maybe! But Emmett and I, we were never that lovey-dovey!"

We called the boys in and we all eat. Rose's cooking was amazing! I begged her for the recipe but she said that she'd share the secret 'one day'. Emmett and Edward talked about the game but Edward wasn't paying much attention, he simply agreed with whatever Emmett said.

Soon after everything had been clean up and put away Rose and Emmett left and they both gave me a big hug and a 'feel better soon' Rose adding a 'don't forget to tell him about …'

"So I finally have you to myself." Edward grinned wickedly. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Well actually before we do anything can we just talk for a minute?"

Edward looked scared and worried. "Bella, I know my family are fucked up but I love you and whatever Rose and Em did please don't hate me bec…"

"Edward it's nothing bad and I love Rose and Emmett but not as much as I love you. Just listen okay.

_**EPOV**_

"Edward it's nothing bad and I love Rose and Emmett but not as much as I love you. Just listen okay. She laughed. I was relieved I thought that she wanted to break-up. But if it wasn't bad then…

"What is it Bella?"

She pulled me towards the couch and we both sat down, she took a deep breath and began.

"Okay please don't get angry."

"Bella please just tell me what is wrong!" I nearly shouted.

"Okay, you remember Jacob?" she asked not meeting my eyes. How could I forget him, I've only wanted to kill him since that night in Seattle. I nodded not letting the anger show on my face. "Well when we were in Seattle he told me that the reason he was there was because he was planning on coming to visit me, here in Forks." She still wouldn't meet my eyes. Maybe she wanted him to visit?

"Do you want him to visit?" I asked defeated.

"Of course not! When I had to look at the pros and cons of moving to Forks, he was the best reason that I could think of for leaving." Oh well if she didn't want him to visit then there is no way he is getting near my Bella.

"Well then I guess I'll have to protect you!" I laughed leaning in to kiss her. Our kiss was just beginning to get more passionate when there was a sudden knock on the door. Perfect Fucking Perfect! I broke away from our kiss and Bella was pouting.

"Can't we just pretend that we didn't hear that?" she asked and then there was another knock. She rolled her eyes. And muttered something along the lines of "Fucking people don't they fucking understand that I'm trying to have a good night!" I laughed.

"Edward!" she said quietly. That was strange, why would she call me? I went to see what the problem was. "Bella, who is it?" But didn't need an answer when I saw the tall figure standing in the doorway- Jacob!

I went to stand by Bella instantly and wrapped an arm around her waist. Jacob starred at me evilly. There was another person with him smaller but taller than your average teenager.

"Jacob you should leave!" I growled. He just smiled and the boy next to him starred at Bella apologetically.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I tried to convince him that he shouldn't have come here but-"

"It's okay Seth, there's nothing you could have done." Bella said weakly. She shivered as a strong wind began blowing outside.

"Look Jacob, Bella isn't feeling well so maybe you should leave- I can't have her standing her the doorway all night." I tried my best to be civilized.

"I'll take that as an invitation to come in then." Jacob entered the house and made his way to the living room. Bella and I both looked after him in shock. The boy I assumed was Seth stood standing in the doorway.

"You should probably come in too!" I laughed but there was no humour.

"Thanks" he replied closing the door behind him.

_**BPOV**_

There was so many emotions I just couldn't it handle right now- I was happy because Seth was here, I was angry because Jacob was here and all I wanted to do was have a nice night with my boyfriend/teacher- Is that too much to ask?

I went to give Seth a hug but Edward was slow to release me. I looked at him to tell him it was okay. Seth, the one and only true friend I had in Phoenix, he didn't believe the rumours or the lies, he didn't want more than friendship and was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on but the only bad thing about Seth is that he basically worshipped the ground Jacob walked on. He is the cause of Jake's swelled-headiness. I wrapped my hands around him and he lifted me off the ground.

"Hey Bells, I miss you!" he put me down and I returned to Edward's side.

"I miss you too Seth…Am Edward this is Seth, Seth this is Edward Cullen." I told him as I intertwined Edward's fingers with mine. Seth reached out to shake Edward's hand and Edward did the same.

"Edward Cullen as in The Edward Cullen." Seth asked grinning and I began to blush.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Well all Bella really talked about was you and what I thought were your imaginary family. You're the crush that was so impossible to give up." Seth explained. I looked up at Edward who was smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Seth."

"Same here!"

"Okay when you're done out there, do ye think that you could join me in here." Jacob shouted from the couch.

"Sorry." Seth whispered to me again. Edward was getting tenser and tenser. I could feel it- we were going to be fighting by the end of the night and it will all be because of Jacob Black. Edward must have seen my worried expression because he raised our entangled hands and kissed mine. The three of us walked into the room and Seth went to Jacob's side.

"Jake, it was so nice of you to drop by, we should do it again sometime but I'm exhausted so I'll see you soon. Bye!" I tried but to no avail. "That was your cue to leave."

"Ummm…no I think I'll stay. So who have we got here tonight? I see you're up to your old tricks." Jacob said looking at Edward. Edward looked at me confused on the last part. Please let me be imagining that he said the last part! Please let me be imagining that he said the last part!

"Old tricks?" Edward asked. FUCK!!! Why couldn't he just ignore it? Stupid caring boyfriend!!!

"It's…um…nothing Edward." I lied. Please don't let Jacob tell him about old Bella- Fake Bella!

"Oh Bella- it was difinitly nothing. I mean you have skills, not many girls can say they have done what you have done!" Jake laughed. Edward untangled our fingers.

"What did you do?" he asked- his voice pained. I couldn't look at him, right now I hated myself. "Bella, what did you do?" he shouted this time.

"I guess I'm not surprised you can't remember- there were so many different times, nights, classes…but my favourite is the fact you have had the whole basketball team. Ha! All of them! Yeah it's amazing what gets around a school these days."

"I-I didn't…" I whispered too low for him to stop talking.

"No actually that's not my favourite. My favourite time was watching you flirt your way out of D and convince Mr. Connell that you deserved a C at least. Watching him stutter and watching him trying to keep himself looking down your top was hilarious or or how about when…"

"Bella, is all of this true?" Edward asked hurt. I didn't know what to say. For the most part of what he was saying it was true but I had never had sex with the entire basketball team, at most I gave a few of them other forms of well…pleasure. So what do I say to Edward 'Well yeah but I didn't have sex with the basketball team I just blew them off a little'- yeah that would work. "Bella is it true?" he was louder this time and I was sure that I was ready to fall to the ground and cry. "Fine I guess I know my answer." He grabbed his coat and keys and I heard the door slam shut. Then I couldn't stop the tears they just fell like rain from clouds- it just seemed natural. My world was falling apart. I don't want to live without Edward and Jacob had ruined everything. I sat on the ground and put my hands to my head. Seth was instantly by my side.

"Bella, shh, Bella it's okay." He kept saying.

"Wha, wha!" Jacob snorted. "Bella grow up! Geez I don't remember you ever crying about anyone back home."

"Back home!" I yelled. "This is my home. This is the place I can be myself- I can be quiet Bella here, shy, normal Bella. I don't have to be 'I'm a slutty bimbo Bella' here. And that guy you just made leave- that was the one person that I have ever truly cared about and you ruined it. You need to get out of my house." I shouted and shouted. Jacob snorted again. "LEAVE NOW JAKE- NOW!"

"Sure, sure! I'll leave in a while."

"Jake man you need to go now." Seth said more calmly beside me.

"Fine!" he shouted, got up and stormed off.

"See, why can't I do that?" I tried to laugh but the sounded was wrong.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. The truth was I knew I wouldn't be okay- I knew I wasn't okay but I need to be alone. I need to think. "Are you sure? I can stay if you want."

"Seth I'm okay, really. You can go but you have to come back before you leave… without Jake preferably." This time Seth laughed.

"I really am sorry Bells!" he kissed my forehead before leaving.

"I know I told him."

I tried calling Edward's phone but he wouldn't answer and I refused to talk to anyone but him. I would have to go to school tomorrow just to make him listen to me; I need to explain to him why.

_**A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT IT WASN'T REALLY MY FAULT- IF YOU'RE GONNA BLAME SOMETHING BLAME THE STUPID FLOODS THAT JUST HAPPEN TO RUIN EVERYTHING…**_

_**xxxBxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I really like this song and I always think of it whenever I'm in a fight so I thought it was good for the chapterxxx**_

_**It's a song called Wreckage by Shane Mack**_

_**Wreckage**_

I'll never walk on water  
But I won't let you drown  
I'm not a knight in shining armor  
Not your teacher, not your father  
And I'm not your consolation prize.

So forgive me if I talk too much  
Sometimes I go too far, I know  
But I'm not the kind to ever take it slow  
Baby I told you way too soon  
About the wreckage of my past  
Said "I love you" way too fast  
But I just needed you to know.

I'm not perfect  
But I'm more than my mistakes  
All my history is haunted  
With these things I thought I wanted  
I lost myself along the way.

So forgive me if I talk too much  
Sometimes I go too far, I know  
But I'm not the kind to ever take it slow  
Baby I told you way too soon  
About the wreckage of my past  
And said, "I love you" way too fast  
But I just needed you to know.

If you ever have to leave here  
And there's nothin' I can do  
I won't beg and I won't plead here  
I'll just be glad I got to be here  
Yeah baby, to breathe here, for a while with you.

So forgive me if I talk too much  
Sometimes I go too far, I know  
But I'm not the kind to ever take it slow  
Baby I told you way too soon  
About the wreckage of my past  
Said, "I love you" way too fast  
But I just needed you to know.

_**Chapter 11**_

BPOV

I tired calling Edward but it was no good. I couldn't believe that he being such a child over this. It's not like I planned for this to happen id it, why can't I have a normal life? No I was one of the lucky few that got the fucked up life that nobody dreams of- lucky me! But the fact that he was ignoring me was getting on my nerves- 10 voice messages and fifteen texts later I gave up. If Edward didn't want me anymore that was just fine. I have learned over the last two years that I can make men do whatever I want, besides from Edward of course- argh I really hate him right now- but as the saying goes 'what doesn't kill me, only makes me stronger'. Edward Cullen was not going to break me- at least not the outside me, on the inside I will always be broken over Edward but I wasn't going to let him see me weak. So I guess its welcome back fake Bella!

The next morning I got up early- preparation time you could call it- I needed to get used to the fact that I wasn't innocent Bella anymore and that as much as I loved being her again she was gone and buried- that Bella was too emotional, too helpless and too weak. I needed strong, independent Bella and this time there will be no boundaries….

I was lucky that I had great skin and I didn't need much make-up- just some red lip-gloss, some eye shadow and some highlighter. I put on the tightest pair of black jeans I had and the most revealing shirt in my wardrobe paired with a pair of 4 ½ inch heals- I looked like a slutty version of Barbie. Meaning my look was complete! I grabbed my bag and coat skipping breakfast- I was late as it is. When I arrived at the school the corridors were empty.

Perfect! I was late for his class- 'maybe I should just skip it? If you miss the start of the class you are never going to catch up- then again I missed the first semester of classes.' I fought with myself for another few minutes before deciding that I should go to class.

I walked through the door and just like the first day I had dressed like this in Phoenix every male in the room stared open-mouthed at me. I wonder if I should be freaked that there are like 12 guys undressing me in their minds- hmm?

"Sorry!" I said simply to the class rather than Edward. Who was probably the only male in the room not fantasizing about me- wow I'm a vain bitch! But that still hurt that him out of all people didn't want me- the one person I wanted.

"Miss Swan would you like to take a seat or are you planning on standing in the doorway for the remainder of the class?" Edward snapped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cranky in the morning?" I answered back with a quirky, don't even go there smile.

"Miss Swan will you please just go to your seat?" I didn't answer back this time but I didn't go to my seat either, I went to the empty seat beside Mike, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Wow Bella…" Mike stuttered. "You look…wow…"

"Thanks Mike! That's sweet!" I gave him a flirty smile which he returned.

"So Bella we should…am…we should go out sometime…" why did he have to ask that question.

"That'd be fun!" I lied. Well if I don't get anything out of my break-up with Edward I always have a promising career as an actress.

"So how about Sat-"

"Mike!" Edward shouted from the front of the classroom "Would you like to share with the class what you too are discussing?"

"What the hell- sure" He answered. No, no, no, ! "Bella and I are arranging date plans- I propose a movie, dinner and dessert. Any suggestions people?" people laughed at Mike's childishness, Edward rolled his beautiful green eyes.

"That's great but do you think that it could wait until after class?" he didn't care, he didn't seem one bit bothered.

"That sounds great Mike!" I smiled in his direction again from my chair.

"Okay! You know what I have a question for ye all- is it just my class that turns into an episode of 'Clueless' or is that every class? Just answer someone please!"

"It's not our fault you can't control your students!" I shouted from my seat. Everyone turned in shock and Edward looked slightly thrown my statement. "The only reason why people like you as a teacher is because you simply don't care, you could get away with murder in this class! Students could being have sex in the back of the room and you'd probably just ignore it! What kind of teacher does that- a teacher is a person that you turn to for advice, a person you look up to not a childish, idiot fucking loser like you!" something snapped inside of me because I would have never said those things to Edward! "There question answered! Now let's get back to you pretending to teach and us pretending to learn because we all know that at the end of this class the only relevant information anyone gets from this class is from the 'gossip' that they were talking about while you were supposedly teaching."

"Bella!" Mike half whispered but still sounded loud in the silent classroom. Edward stood speechless.

"What? Nothing to say? Wow now there's a first for Edward-fucking- Cullen."

"Bella that is it- LEAVE! Now!"

"No problem!" I shouted back before getting up and leaving not bothering to take anything with me. I stood pacing in front of my locker. Who'd have known that I'd have so much built up anger?

'Relax Bella, just Relax!' I forced myself to take several deep breathes.

"Bella, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward said when he was close enough to me.

"I think that I'm the one that should get to ask that!" I shot back.

"Are you drunk, stoned, anything…you don't act like this!" I reached for my arm but I pulled away.

"This is the me you rejected remember. You know last night when you left me to defend myself!" I whispered angrily. I may hate him right now but I didn't want him to lose his job. When he didn't respond I looked at him and saw that he was hurt- Good!

"Wow! Lost for words yet again- two times in one day Cullen you're losing your touch."

"Bella, will you just shut up with the snide remarks?"

"It hurts Edward doesn't it?"

"We can't talk about this here okay?"

"Good because I'm done talking!" I turned and walked away.

I was either mentally challenged or very stupid because instead of talking to Edward like a mature person that I thought I was, I ended up acting like a child. I didn't realize that I had been crying until I saw my reflection in the mirror and saw the black streaks of mascara. I rolled my eyes at my ditzy looking reflection.

"Look at yourself Bella- you've reduced yourself to a piece of eye-candy aren't you proud?" I said to myself as I wiped away the wet streaks. "No brains all body"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of old age you know?" the soft voice of Alice said from the door. She must have seen my shocked expression. "Edward texted me and asked me to check on you. Sweetie you're meant to be at home resting…at home…in bed…as in not here!"

"Alice I don't someone checking on me okay? I'm fine!" she was standing at my side now fixing my hair.

"Bella whatever is going on between you and Edward is between you and Edward. But you are my friend and that hasn't changed." I didn't know how to react so I cried again.

"Alice why is my life so fucked up?" I sobbed. "Why is it that the only way I can get a person's attention is to dress like this?" I gestured to my clothes!

"Not all guys are like that Bella."

"I need to go home; yes I need to go home."

"Yeah just go home and rest and I'll even go with you if it makes you feel better."

"No Alice I mean back to Phoenix- I don't belong here, I never have and it's stupid to think I can" the truth was that I loved it here, I had Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme! But I think the main influence of my liking of Forks has and always will be Edward.

"Bella that's stupid!" she half sobbed. "Bella please don't go, I just got you back and-"

"I'm not a blood fucking dog Alice!" I shouted as I stormed out the door.

_**EPOV**_

Perfect! She hated me! Yay Edward! You've only gone and wrecked your life congratulations. I should have gone after her, I shouldn't have sent Alice! My phone rang and I answered it immediately.

"Edward you are a fucking idiot, not only did you ruin her life but you can also take credit for ruining mine and Charlie's as well."

"**Alice what the fuck are you talking about?**"

"She wants to leave Forks for fucking good you- argh there isn't even a word to describe you!"

"**Shit**"

"Shit! Is that all you've got to say for yourself 'shit!' Grow the fuck up Edward!"

"**What should I do?"**

"Apologize, give her flowers, have sex with her! I don't know just do something!" Alice shouted before hanging up.

I only had two more classes for the day and then I could go find Bella and- well that's my plan so just to find her and then I guess it's just winging it from there.

10 minutes, 9 minutes…5 minutes…3 minutes…2minutes and finally I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the parking lot where Alice was standing by my car with a worrying look on her face that flashed o anger when she saw me.

"You better fix or I will have your ball surgically removed!" that threat was strange coming from my Pixie like sister.

"I know Alice, I know. Where do you think I'm going?"

"Good! I'll see you later I've gotta get to class!" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I was now parked outside Bella's house too scared to actually walk to the door and knock on it. I finally took the plunge and knocked on the door- three times- four times- five times- six… five and a half times.

"Hi!" lame I know but what else was I suppose to say. "Am…how are you feeling?"

"Just come in Edward…"

"Look Bella I didn't mean-"I wanted to apologize to her but didn't know how to do it.

"Edward don't okay I don't need a pointless fake apology." She was in a t-shirt and sweats sitting on the couch.

"Fake apology? Why the fuck would I give you a fake apology?" I knelt in front of her and tried to look her in the eyes but she refused to look at me.

"Because the only reason you are here is because Alice told you that I wanted to go back to Phoenix but its okay because you'll be happy to know that even my mother doesn't want me anymore!" I hate saying it but thank fucking God for her mother.

"That's stupid Bella I'm sure 'I don't want you anymore' were her exact words."

"Well no it was more like 'I haven't had enough sex time with my toy boy but I miss you anyway!" she smiled lightly but it was forced and faded almost instantly.

"Are you going to make me leave?" I asked slightly worried.

"Are you going to make me talk about today or last night?"

"Not if you don't want to." I didn't want to talk about and hopefully she felt the exact same way.

"Well then you can stay." She smiled. "If you agree to one thing…"

"Anything…" I was probably going to regret this!

"Will you make me hot-chocolate with marshmallows and cream?"

"Sure!" I laughed. "If I make you that do will you forgive me?"

"Let's call it a truce but only if you forgive me." Yes!!! "Wow that was a cheesy line"

"Yeah but anyway I think I have something to make I'll be back in a second."

"Don't forget the chocolate sprinkles."

I made the hot drinks and brought them back to Bella. She smiled hugely when she saw the drinks. "Yum!"

"Do I look that tasty?" I joked.

"Not you the drinks!" she smiled as I handed her one of the cups. "Sit" she demanded and patted the couch next to her.

"Okay but I'm scared that if you don't like it I could get a very hot drink poured over my head!" I joked happily as I took a seat next to her.

"When I was younger and I used to come home from school upset or if I was sad for any reason my mum would make me hot chocolate and it always cheered me up…but that was before Phil…" she paused taking a sip from the cup "But this is amazing! Edward why didn't you offer to make me this earlier?"

"Am…I'm sorry? I think?" I was shocked when she cuddled into my side, I put an arm around her and pulled her as close as I could without putting her literally in my lap. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I didn't want to wreck the moment so instead I took a huge sup of my drink. Finally everything was peaceful, our drinks we're finished and Bella was lying across the couch with her head resting on my chest. The television was off and we sat in a serene, calm silence.

"Edward?" I looked down at Bella and she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Do you still…care about me like I mean do you want me?" was she serious I can't believe she was asking that question.

"Of course I still care about you slash want you whichever way you put it I want you and nobody else." She smiled and pulled herself up to meet my lips

"Good!" she smiled when the kiss broke.

"Can I ask you one small question in return?"

"Shoot!"

"Do you really think that I'm an idiot-fucking-loser?" I couldn't help but laugh half way through the sentence.

"No and I'm really sorry!" she apologized. "Why are you laughing what I said was awful."

"No it was funny and I know you listen in my class" I said smugly.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You're right but only because I love your voice."

"I knew it you're only with me because of my voice!" I joked.

"Edward shut up!" she demanded and slapping me on the chest.

_**BPOV**_

So I knew that we'd eventually have to talk about everything that I have done but right now I was happy just messing and joking with Edward. There was a knock on the door as I was hitting Edward playfully on the chest.

"Hide, please!" I pleaded which earned me a strange joke from him.

"Why?"

"Well it's probably Alice and I really need to apologize to her…you know in private."

"Right, right!" he realized. "Okay I'll hide but I feel unbelievably stupid!"

"Just hide in the kitchen!" I sighed laughing. He left the couch and moved to the kitchen out of sight. I walked to the door and answered it expecting to find Alice but instead found Rosalie.

"Am hi Rose." I smiled and she returned it. "Come in." she was about to walk into the kitchen until I grabbed her by the elbow. "Let's talk in here." I smiled walking into the sitting room. We both sat down and she looked at me weirdly probably because of my really bad lying.

"Okay so I'm here to convince you not to leave but also not to forgive Edward." she sighed. I was about to tell her that everything was okay but I couldn't get a word in "I haven't seen him since yesterday but I'm really going to kill him when I see him. He is such an idiot. I can't believe he over reacted like that. Did he expect you to be a saint or what? Idiot! Bella if you love me please torture him and make him please- give me 5 days-"  
"Rose I-"I tried o cut in.

"Fine 3 days then please Bella it'll be the best gift that I would ever receive in my life- please!"

"Fine!" it was pointless arguing with her. Then there was a bang from the kitchen Edward had obviously been listening to our conversation.

"What was that?" Rose asked getting up and starting towards the kitchen.

"Nothing that was nothing probably just the cat or something!" I smiled. Rose stopped in her tracks and looked at me as though I was crazy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm" I said looking towards the kitchen.

"You sure? You look kind of freaked out."

"Me! No I'm just happy to know that you care so much that you are willing to make Edward suffer!" I lied.

"Good!" She smiled and hopefully forgetting about the noise in the kitchen. "Anyway I've got to go I promised Emmett I'd call by. I'll see you later, bye!" she embraced me in a huge hug.

"Bye Rose!" I smile closing the door behind her and then walked into the kitchen trying to fight the laugh threatening to appear on my lips.

"Bella why the fuck did you agree with her?" I couldn't control it any longer I burst out laughing.

"Well it was kind of hard to argue with her when she'd barely let me open my mouth" I said between giggles. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess it'll be a hard 3 days then won't it?" he smiled and then kissed me softly. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah I do"

"I bet you don't know how many different things I love about you." He laughed.

"You making no sense Edward!" I stuttered our bodies were so close they were touching. "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you?"

"Edward!" I all but shouted.

"What? If I don't get to touch you in front of anyone for the next three days I'm going to show you just how much I love you right now…" we both smiled as we made our way upstairs. …

_**A/N: SORRY ITS TAKING AGES TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE A LOT TO DO BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIT EVERYTHING IN (OBVIOUSLY NOT WORKING) SO SORRY XXXX**_

_**XXXBXXX**_


	13. Romantic Sleepover?

_**DISCLAIMER: APPARETNLY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I'M GOING TO GO AND CRY (SOBS)**_

_**So the reason that I haven't updated because I have to 'study' . I'm thinking that if you look up the words clueless and blonde bimbo (yeah I know not a word) you'll find a picture of me. **_

_**Oh and before I forget thanks for the reviews**_

_**xxBxx**_

My eyelids felt heavy when my I finally decided to open them. I found head resting on Edward's bare chest and the images from the day before flooded into my head. I groaned and gently moved Edward's hand from around my waist hoping I wouldn't wake the peaceful looking man beside me. when finally out of his grip I starred at his gorgeous straight features before throwing my head back to meet my pillow letting out another small groan. 'why must I get myself into the most fucked up situations?' Poor Edward he deserves someone so much better than me but I really didn't have the strength to let him go. I needed him, every bone in my body ached for him and when he finally realises that I'm not worth the hassle that I cause and tells me 'it's over' I won't be able to handle it, so for my own selfishness I will do everything in my power to keep Edward. I sat up and looked at his face again and smiled. 'I don't know why but he actually wants me no matter how fucked up I am'.

"Bella?" Edward asked sleepily, eyes still closed. "Why are you staring at me?" there was a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

"I-I don't know" I smiled truthfully silently thanking god that he could not see the crimson colour that had just rushed to my cheeks. "Are you mad? Y-you know about yesterday I mean."

"That depends." His eyes remaining closed and his voice getting stronger as he started to really wake up.

"On…" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"On what time it is…" he smiled wickedly as he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "I thought that we established that we were going to talk before I decide if I'm mad or not. But really what time is it?"

"Ten to six." I smiled. "Do you think we could talk after school?" Edward nodded and reached over to touch my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Bella you can tell me when you're ready, really I won't be mad- I promise! Now get ready!" he smiled lovingly. "You do have school to attend and I have a class to teach and we're not going to accomplish much laying here in your bed now are we?" I repositioned myself so that I was straddling Edward.

"I don't know I think that we could accomplish a lot if we stay here in my bed." I thought out loud moving my lips to meet Edward's. I broke the kiss slowly and moved to kiss and suck lightly on his neck. I gently ran my hands over Edward's bare chest earning an excited groan from him. His hands automatically found my ass and I moved to kiss softly and I could hear another muffled moan of Edward's. He kissed back harder this time and he moved his hands from my ass to wrap them around my neck. 'well two can play at that game!' i took it further, moaning, and flicking my tongue across the entrance of the teacher's. Edward willingly opened his mouth, granting entrance. The sensations felt were incredible, Edward's moans had been relatively quiet until this point, but he soon ended up soundest of the two. Edward had shifted himself so that i was laying on my back, and he was above me. When the kiss broke we were both in need of air but I wanted to continue this, I reached up to pull Edward's face back to mine but instead of his lips meeting mine they met my nose as he pecked it gently.

"Get dressed!" he smirked at my expression.

Knowing that I was in fact defeated I sighed. "Fine" Edward moved from laying above me to beside me with an amused expression, I shoot him a look as if to say 'see what happens next time you try to get some' but he simply sat there and returned it with a look of his own 'You know you want me'. I grabbed a towel and headed for my shower which lasted longer than needed. It wasn't until I came out if the shower that I realised that I hadn't brought any clothes with me. 'shit' I wrapped the towel around me tightly and headed back into the room and watch with delight as Edward's eyes wandered around my body.

"I think the world would be a better place if you wore that everyday…" Edward smiled from the bed. "But you'd have to make sure that you were wet otherwise you wouldn't pull it off right though knowing you you'd probably pull it off perfectly you never cease to amaze me."

"And who'd make sure I was wet all the time?" I laughed as I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and leaned in to peck him on the lips for his comment.

"I think I'm more than qualified for the job." He chuckled.

"Really?" I again laughed. I pecked his lips again.

"Mmm-hmm…" he said against my lips. He pulled away "As much as I would love to spend the day kissing you…all of you…" he said with a wink and continued "I have actually got to leave and go home and get ready." he got up brushing his lips against mine once more. "So I'll send Alice to come get you as soon as I'm home. I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. So I'll see you at school okay?" I nodded and for the last time kissed Edward's lips.

"Okay but just one question before you leave. Why didn't you leave to get ready while I was in the shower? I mean that would have saved ti-"

"Yeah but then I would have missed this" he smiled as her gestured to the towel wrapped around my body. "And if I'm late I don't get detention like some people."

"As if you'd give me dentention!" I laughed.

"Damn straight I would…" he came closer and whisperd in my ear "Because you are definitely a very naughty girl." He laughed and kissed my now flaming red cheek "See you soon love." And then he was gone leaving me in a highly embarrassed state to get dressed.

I was happy that Alice had come to collect me for school- I was up way too early for my liking. i had to smile when I saw Alice shaking her head to the loud music. I felt bad that I really hadn't apologized to her yet and I felt a little anxious. We drove in silence for a while before I couldn't take it anymore, I turned the music down and looked at Alice.

"As much as I love to hear you sing so loudly so early in the morning but I need to apologize for what I said yesterday."

"Okay one, I think that I was singing pretty good and two its not my fault that you and my brother spent the night doing something that I do not need mental images of…" she sat in looking right in front of her and then shuddered "But really if you think I'm mad at you for having a mental breakdown then you're wrong…I wasn't mad I was just…well kind of upset…" she said concentrating on the road. We were at the school now and she pulled into an empty parking spot.

I looked at her confused. "Well of course you were upset, I all but attacked you yesterday, I'd feel upset too!"

She sighed deeply. "I wasn't upset because you shouted at me, I was sad because I thought that just maybe you'd talk to me about what was bothering you…"

"Aww… Al-"

"Bella you know I was there for you before the whole Edward thing and I didn't even care that you wanted my brother that way…but I wanted everything between us to be okay so I got you something…" she paused and took an envelope from her bag. "Here…" she handed me the white envelope. I opened it slowly and took out six tickets.

"Al- what are these?"

"Well it was the only way to make sure that I'd be see you again even if you did leave…" I looked at her confused yet again… "Well I knew that you'd still come to the concert because I bought the tickets and you'd come because I spent money on them…" she had me there I guess.

"Thanks Alice!" I laughed my eyes glazed with tears. I reached over and hugged her. I squeezed her tightly and sat back. "So we're okay?" she nodded smiling.

"Who else would you go to the concert with you?" she laughed. "There's six tickets one for you, one for Edward, me, jasper, Emmett and Rose..."

"That's amazing Al- when is it?"

"The day after graduation- wait you are staying right? You and Edward didn't have a fight again did ye?"

"Nope- things are back on track- kind of. I'll explain tonight okay."

I left Alice at her locker to go to my class and but not before she grabbed me into a tight hug- I really hate fighting with her.

I entered the classroom to see Edward working on something at his desk, I entered slowly and quietly trying not to disturb him and get straight to my desk. No matter how much I wanted his lips on mine- right now was not the time.

"Bella I'm not blind or deaf you know?" Edward laughed not yet looking up.

I pouted slightly. "I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Don't worry you're not…" now he looked up smiling slightly. "What? So I don't get a good morning kiss now?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"I promised myself I'd be good." I smiled.

"so… what if…" he smiled mischievously coming around to the other side of his desk and standing close to me "I say that I don't care if you're just a little naughty this morning…" his lips moving towards mine and I was just about to give in but decided to play Edward's game from this morning. so as soon as our lips ghosted I pulled back.

"That's not what you this morning…so if you don't mind I have a class to get ready for." I flashed him a wicked grin.

"That's not fair Bella!" he maoned.

"Fine come here" I laughed giving in, he smiled triumphantly and rushed back to me.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" he smiled as he placed his lips on mine and that was as I far as I was willing to go, it was too dangerous and we could get caught. What would our excuse be?…he was teaching me CPR yeah that'd work. However Edward seemed to have other ideas because the kiss was slowly becoming more and more passionate, his hand slowly running up and down my spine. I would have given anything to stay that way for hours, days, months, years- I'd take what I could get but I had to break the kiss- for everyone's sake. Edward moved his lips to my ear and began kissing and nibbling it.

"E-edward…w-we can't!" but the only response I got was the feel of the smile that had grown on his face. "E-Edward please! I can't Edward, I really won't be a-able t-to stop-"

"Good! Then don't!" Edward's husky voice whispered in my ear. his hands began to roam the front of my body. "I'm always up for a little treat before class starts…" humour in his voice now.

"Edward Cullen I am not about to have se- oh god!" I shuddered as he found the most sensitive spot on my neck. He chuckled slightly. "Edward I'm not about to have se-sex with you in the middle of a f-fucking c-classroo- E-edward!" I had to push him back or I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Hey I was enjoying that…" he laughed. I glared at him. "Okay, okay I promise to be good…"

"That is all I ask!" I smiled.

"For now…" he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Can't say the same about later though." He winked and kissed me very slightly on the lips.

"I may have to take you up on that offer…"

"So…you'll come around to ours later or do I have to get on my knees and beg?" The warning bell rang throughout the school causing us both to jump and move slightly away from each other but we both still had stupid smiles on our faces. "This is going to sound stupid and corny and sad but I'm going to miss you…" Edward began which sent me panicking- where was he going?

"Where are you going?" I asked still panicked. "I thought that we were okay? I mean you said that you weren't mad?"

"Bells relax I just meant that I was going to miss us being us while we're here…uh I hate this B-"

"Bella!" Mike smiled widely as he entered the classroom. Edward's huge sigh didn't go unnoticed. I wanted to kill Mike right now.

"Hi Mike!" he came up and hugged me. Edward moved away and went back behind his desk.

"So you excited about our date Saturday?" Date? What fucking date? I just looked at Edward the same time that Edward's shocked eyes met mine.

"Okay why doesn't everyone take there proper seats so that we can begin." Edward said through his teeth. "Mike will you please sit down."

"Fine." Mike mumbled before I went to sit in the seat in the opposite side of the room. I looked at Edward before sitting down and was happy to see that he was giving me an encouraging smile. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. When I looked at the screen, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was a message from Edward.

"_Why is it that drama seems to follow you around?"_

"**Because it takes talent to be as fucked up as I am?" **I sent back.

"_Hmm…I think that's why I love you so much because you are so 'fucked up' as you put it"_

"_**Not that I'm complaining but it there a reason for this little conversation?"**_

"_Are you going to go that date?" _I had to look up at him then, he had a sad look on his face.

"**Why would I do that when I have the world's perfect boyfriend that would do anything to please me!"**

"_So that's a no, please tell me that's a no!"_

"**That's a no unless you want to take me out that night- as in no family, just you and me!"**

"_Bella Swan would you please do me the favour of going on a half normal date with me?"_

"**Half-normal?"**

"_Well it's not every day that you go on a date with your teacher!"_

"**I would love to go on a date! No hanky-panky then?"**

"_Baby you've got to get your head of the gutter!"_

I put my phone back in my pocket as Edward gave his full attention to the class. I smiled as I thought of the fact that I…we were going out just by ourselves. Finally the class ended and I was unwillingly brought out of my daydream.

The rest of the school past fast until lunch which Edward had asked me to spend with him but I told him that I owed it to Alice to stay with her and Jasper but that didn't stop him from complaining.

"So I heard we're going to a concert." Jasper commented while picking at the food in front of him. I looked at Jasper confused.

"oh the tickets…yeah. It'll be fun. I can't wait." And I wasn't lying either- everything was looking brighter.

"Bella! There you are I've been looking for you since English!" I heard the annoying familiar voice of Mike Newton.

"Alice please tell me that he is not coming over here?" I asked pleadingly.

"oh my god! What happened? Why do you look like you've been hit across the face?"

"Okay clip-notes version- Mike asked me out when me and Edward were arguing and I may have sort of said yeah!"

"WHAT?" both Alice and Jasper said together.

"Bella so-"

"Am yeah about tomorrow…"

"Bella you said you'd go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow- you know how excited Rose is! You're not bailing on us are you?"

"Oh shit I forgot" thank fucking god for Alice "Sorry Mike I really forgot!" I just got up and walked away mumbling.

"You owe me!"

"I love you so much"

"Better not be as much as you love me!" I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Never!"

"Hey you hear? Apparently we're going to a concert the day after we graduate." Jasper spoke up from beside Alice.

"Okay if don't want to come with us then don't but will you stop complaining about it?" Alice fought back.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to it's just that's relaxing time and that's what I planned on doing- relaxing!"

"But-"

"Okay! Lovely to see you two getting along so well but what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Alice got us all tickets for a concert in Seattle and I think it sounds fun!" I said half excited.

"Then I can't wait!" Edward smiled happily.

"See that's the reaction I was expecting from Jazz but no he wants to sleep too bad he'll be sleeping alone!"

"Okay no! no way Alice! I'm not listening to that!" Edward half yelled.

"Okay change of subject" I interjected quickly. "So what are you doing here?"

"I work here!" he smiled. "Okay I wanted to make sure that you were coming over after classes?" I nodded and we both looked at Alice when she started laughing.

"Why does Rose think you two are still mad at each other?" Jasper asked.

"Rose has this plan to torture you." Alice laughed. Edward's face immediately turned down.

"Great! Perfect!" Edward sighed.

"Its okay baby I'll protect you from the big bad Rose!"

"Baby? I thought that was my pet name for you?"

"Yeah well I'm stealing it. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope!"

"Good!"

"Wow now I know what Emmett means when he says you two are way too musy for your own good!" we both turned towards Jasper and Alice who were once again cuddling.

"Its cute!" Alice laughed.

"So I'll see you later?" Edward asked. I nodded again and it took all my strength to stay sitting while he walked away.

"Aww you are so cute- you're totally lost without him!"

"What?" I asked Alice barely hearing what she had said.

"Point proven!"

* * *

I had two days to endure of school which literally dragged by before my official date with Edward- which Rose was not happy about it.

So when Saturday finally arrived I was practically jumping for joy. Its not like we haven't gone out together before this time it was like a real date and now everything was finally falling into place. And dear I say it I'm actually happy and I'm being myself. There was a knock on the door which I knew that it was Edward and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Bella?" Charlie called…Charlie?

"Am Dad?"

"Yeah… I'm in here!" I walked into the living room to see Charlie watching a Baseball game.

"Oh dad I didn't know you were here." I said as the door bell rang.

"Wow look at you! Where you off to?"

"Am I'm going out with Alice and Rose. We're just going to the cinema and some pizza and I'm staying at the Cullen's tonight. That okay?"

"Yeah sure! Do you think we could talk when you get back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later dad, bye!" I went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks dad! See you later!"

I went over to the door and opened it and quickly walked out and grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him towards the car. "Charlie's home!" I told a confused Edward.

When we were in the privacy of his car he leant over and kissed me softly. "Finally!" I smiled into his lips.

"missed me that much-huh?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I said seriously before smiling at him. "So where are we going on this lovely night?"

"Not a chance I'm telling you!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause it's a surprise!" he smiled.

We drove for about 45 minutes before we finally travelled along a dirt road. "Are you planning on murdering me?...because really I…"

"Relax Baby, I told you it's a surprise, I am not going to murder you…I do however have no objections to kidnapping you for a while."

I just smiled at him and gave him a look that screamed 'dream on'.

Ten minutes after travelling up that dirt road and into a small forested area and stopped outside a small cabin.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Surprise?" Edward smiled a little nervously. I just looked at him in amazement urging him to continue. "Well I taught that you would like a romantic evening just you and me."

"Wow"

"Wow?" he asked.

"Yeah Edward this is just…wow" he smiled brightly at my words.

"Okay so should we go in?" he asked. I nodded and opened the door of the car and Edward came to meet me and intertwined our fingers. "Okay close your eyes." he ordered lightly.

"Why?"

"Just do it Bella please!"

"Fine but I'm going to look like an idiot!" I snipped.

"I'm the only one here to see you and besides you're a very sexy idiot!" at those words I smacked him on the chest. "Hey do you want the compliment or not?"

"Alright, alright its freezing can we please go in?" I asked. I closed my eyes as he requested and he led me into the small cabin where I was greeted with a warm atmosphere.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I did as said and looked around and saw the dim lit room: the fire that was casting a golden glow around the room, the very comfortable looking couch which had a number of pillows and blankets on it. "I was going for a romantic sleepover kind of thing, not really sure if I pulled it off though. Cause I know that you wanted to go see a movie and get some dinner but I've covered all that and I even-"

"Edward will you shut up? This place looks amazing."

"Really?" he asked sceptical. I nodded. "Your stuff are in the bed room just in case you were wondering."

I smiled. "You really did think of everything- didn't you?" I reached up and ghosted my lips across his. "This is amazing, thank you."

"So how about some dinner?" he smiled as he snaked his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

He pulled me towards the couch and sat me down. He left and came back again with a plate and bottle of wine.

"You're not apposed to wine are you?" I shook my head and he smiled. The truth was that I hated wine but for Edward I would drink acid , I'm sure a little wine wouldn't be so bad. "Good! So I wasn't sure what you'd want so I'm sure I have a little bit of everything." He laughed putting the dishes on the table in front of him. everything looked amazing and I laughed- only he would think of something like this. "What?"

"Do you just live to be a human example of perfection?"

After having ate way too much Edward and I cuddled on the couch with a cover spread over us as we watched one of the movies Edward had picked. I was now lying on the bed next to Edward with my head rested on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around me, the other rubbing circles on one of my hands that was also resting his chest.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" I felt him nod in response. "Have you ever thought that what we were doing was wrong, you know like this?"

"Of course not- why are you asking a question like that?"

"Well, everything seems to go against us and I keep feeling that one of these days that I'm going to find you…don't laugh…but I think I'm going to find out that you have some blonde bitch and you'll figure that you won't need me anymore."

"How could you think that?"

"So are you saying that you care enough not to hurt me like that because Edward I know that I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend but you leaving…I don't think that'd I be able to handle it." I yawned after my little rant and it didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"Come on we should probably go to bed it's late." He said pulling me towards the bedroom. I was disappointed that he didn't answer my question. I changed into my night clothes and climbed onto the huge, soft bed, frown still on my face. When I felt Edward climb in next to me I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked his features etched in worry. He ran his fingers across my cheek.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"_Bella, just listen. I have never been more serious in my life. I love you and seeing you hurt like this, it only hurts Me.," he explained. "I will never have sex again, knowing that it hurts you so much." Wrong answer._

"_Can there be just one exception?" I asked meeting his gaze._

"_What would that be?" he questioned._

"_Can I be your exception?" I said moving closer to him. Our bodies touching._

"_You'll always be my exception." He laughed and then he leant forward and kissed me gently on the mouth._

"_Good" I laughed when we brook from the kiss. "Edward" I said still looking him in the eyes._

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." He replied with another soft kiss on my lips._

"_Come and lie on the bed." I said quietly._

"_If you're absolutely sure." He looked into my eyes. "Are you?"_

"_Yes." I told him. We lay for a long time kissing passionately and writhing against each other. He ran fingers down my back and neck, seeming to know instinctively that I wanted to take this slow. His kisses on my skin were light and shivery, but he scrupulously avoided contact below my waist, even though I was grinding my hips against his crotch like a complete floozy. I wanted him to touch me, really touch me. I didn't care that any minute my father could arrive home from work I just needed his fingers. I guided his hand past the waist of my jeans, under the hem of my panties, an electric path. I thought I was going to die with lust. All the time he was gazing into my eyes and moving his hand really gently, so gently. I knew I was soaking wet; I knew the sensation was better than anything I'd ever felt. No thrusting or stabbing just feathery fingertips slicking over and over the exact spot it felt most good. The pleasure got more and more intense and it became a different feeling altogether, he had to keep going, he mustn't stop. I closed my eyes and came, came on his hand, in waves of the most exquisite, fantastic, glorious- "That was unbelievable." He kissed my lips. "You are unbelievable." That earned me another kiss. "If I keep giving you sex compliments do I keep getting kisses?" I asked earning me yet another kiss._

"_I love you so much, Bella I really do." He said truth evident in his eyes. He loved me, he really loved me, I would die for him and he'd probably do the same for me. I loved Edward and he loved me. I reached over and pulled his face close to mine kissing him more overpoweringly than I have ever kissed him. I felt the hardness at his crotch against my stomach._

"_Now, Mr. Cullen is there anything I could do for you?" I said rubbing my hand gently over his clothed member._

"I certainly hope so." He said lying back as I unzipped his trousers.

_Afterwards we lay slightly while Edward ran his fingertips over the fingers of my hand on his chest, leaving an electric path in its path._

"_That was…" Edward paused searching for words. I had to admit that was better than the first time, it was better than anything I've ever felt._

"_I know." I laughed. Edward was lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers; I was lying next to him, in my boyshorts and his shirt, with my head and one of my hands resting on his chest._

"_You should get mad more often." He chuckled. My eyes had closed involuntarily as Edward spoke. I was exhausted, more tired than I have ever felt in my life but also more relaxed and happy and I would feel like that if it weren't for Edward- I didn't exactly have mindless, exotic, very hot make-up sex by myself but it was more than that, it was being just being near Edward, he made everything seem like a fairytale. He was prince charming rescuing the princess, not that I consider myself a princess, but Edward has in a way rescued me._

"_Mm-hmm." I hummed. I felt Edward's lips touch the top of my hair and his armed that was wrapped around my torso tightened its grip slightly._

"I wish that we could just have this all the time" I sighed. "Just you and me no hiding, that I could go on and on about how perfect my boyfriend is and how great he can make me feel" I laughed slightly at the end.

"I want that too baby but…Bella we should leave-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "What? Why? We just got here?"

"No Bella not leave the cabin, I'm rather comfortable where I am, but after graduation, once you finish high-school we should leave, travel, do something just for a while and then when we come back there will be no hiding and everything will be fine. We can travel to all the places that you have ever wanted to go- you and me no one else."

Okay what the fuck was Edward smoking ? "What?"

"Just think about it Bella, please!" the more he tried to convince me the more I wanted to jump up and say yes because no matter what I think Edward was going to get his way, Edward will always get his way.

"Okay."

"Good that's all I'm asking just to consider it."

"No I mean okay, okay that we should go for it." I looked up at his smiling face.

"Really?" I nodded and his lips met mine passionately. "I love you."

"I love you way more."

"Sleep baby!" he ordered and I smiled snuggling into his side.

_**A/N: SO I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE YET AGAIN FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. THAT THE THING ABOUT ME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT HEAR FROM ME IN WEEKS AND ONE DAY I JUST SHOW UP. MY FRIENDS ALWAYS THINK I'M DEAD WHEN I DON'T TEXT THEM BACK AND FINALLY GET TO DOING IT ABOUT 3 WEEKS AFTER I GET THE TEXT. WHY BRING THAT UP? WELL I'M LOOKING AT A TEXT FROM MY BEST FRIEND (HI IF YOUR READING) SAYING "ARE YOU ALIVE". AND SECONDLY I'M ASKING EVERYONE TO JUST PRAY THAT I PASS MY MOCK BECAUSE IF I DON'T MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME (NOT LITTERLY- I hope ;).**_

_**XXBXX**_


End file.
